Dating the Devil
by Kayleigh Megan
Summary: Santana knows Dave Karofsky is gay and suggests to be each other's gay beards. But what happens when Dave decides that isn't what he wants? WARNING: DEALS WITH RAPE.
1. Chapter 1

**I figured since I was working on some things here, I'd bring back this story. One of my first, at least complete stories, and I am still super proud of it. **

* * *

Santana Lopez thought of herself as badass. Most people around her knew her as badass. But there was one person who didn't think of her as badass, and that was her best friend Brittany Pierce. Brittany had been her friend since kindergarten, and knew Santana as best as she could. That was because Santana didn't show anyone but Brittany her soft spots, her caring nature. That was because Santana wanted to be the Queen Bitch, and she couldn't be if she was nice to people.

That was why it surprised Santana when she went to David Karofsky, asking him if he wanted to be her 'beard', because she knew he needed one too. He said he'd think about it, and that had been weeks ago, but Santana didn't care much about Dave. She just needed to date someone, even if it was just for show. She needed someone to date, because she needed to get over her stupid crush on her best friend.

''San, can you help me?'' Santana stared up when she heard her best friend ask for help, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw Brittany struggle to get the zipper of her skirt down. It was down the side and even Santana sometimes had trouble getting it down, but she always managed one way or another.

''Sure, come here,'' she replied, because she knew it would just take too long for Brittany to get out of it, and the girl needed to shower, because they were going to Puck's annual house party. Whenever Puck's parents went out of town, Puck threw the party of the year, alcohol being tossed around and sex was something that was normal at those parties.

''San, come on you said you'd help, not stare at it all night,'' Brittany said with a goofy grin, and Santana zipped down the zipper before pushing Brittany away again and standing up. ''So I'm just going to…'' her voice faded as she pointed toward the bedroom, and Santana grinned.

''Yeah, just go Britt, I wants to get my drink on,'' she replied, and Brittany hurried into the shower. Not long after that, Santana heard the shower start running, and then Brittany started humming into the silence. Santana lay back on the bed, her arms underneath her head, and listened to her friend. It had been a long time since Brittany had taken a shower at the Latina's home, and Santana had missed spending the time with her. Brittany had always come around after school, take a shower, and then the girls would get their mack on. Santana couldn't remember the last time they did that, but she could only admit to herself that she missed it.

She didn't even notice the shower being turned off, or the humming stopping, or Brittany walking into the room, until she sighed and lifted her head at the quiet a couple of moments later, and Brittany had just dropped the towel to get dressed. Something low in her stomach began to flutter and Santana closed her eyes again, but all she could see were the swell of the blonde's breast and the rounding of her butt.

''Santana, you're not asleep are you? Because you wanted to go to this party; I'm only going because you are,'' she heard Brittany say, and Santana just shook her head, indicating she wasn't asleep. She couldn't open her eyes and she couldn't talk, because of all the emotions running through her body. The strongest one was arousal, and she had to fight her body not to get up and kiss Brittany.

''Nuh-uh,'' she mumbled, and then she sat up, her eyes still closed, ''are you dressed yet?''

''Yeah, why are you closing your eyes? You never close your eyes when I'm naked,'' Brittany informed the brunette. Santana just shrugged, because she didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell Brittany about her feelings – not again, because the last time she did that, she got hurt so badly. She opened her eyes and stared at her friend, looking at what she was wearing. Brittany had donned herself in tight jeans and a simple tank top, unlike Santana, who wore a short, tight dress. Santana blinked a couple of times to focus and smiled at her friend.

''You almost ready?'' she asked, and Brittany sighed and began to put some mascara on. Santana had been done when Brittany had arrived at her home and she still didn't know why the blonde came to her instead of going home to change. It would have been faster for her too, and Santana wouldn't feel like this. She was afraid she would show more than she was supposed to show for her friend. ''Do you think we'll have a good time?''

''That's something you never know, Santana. But with the two of us, how can we not?'' she smiled at Santana with joy and Santana smiled. She had promised she would be the designated driver, so she wasn't about to drink, and that was one of the reasons she had asked Brittany. But the other reason was the wondering if they could still have fun after what happened at school – after she had poured her heart out and Brittany had rejected her.

''You're so right. Are you done now?'' she asked again, and Brittany giggled and nodded, and then she took Santana's hand and pulled her up. ''Finally, I was about to fall asleep waiting on you,'' the Latina teased, and Brittany giggled again. She loved that giggle; it was so carefree that it hurt sometimes to listen to Brittany.

''You're in a hurry – meeting someone special there?'' she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. She knew Santana wasn't meeting someone there, and Santana didn't like the way she was looking at her while asking. So she just shook her head and walked out of her room, not waiting to see if Brittany followed her. She only stopped when she was at her car and had to open her door. She saw Brittany frowning at her while walking to the car, and Santana got in. She put on her seatbelt and started the car before Brittany was even inside, and Brittany sighed. ''What did I say wrong? Was it because I made a joke?''

''No, I didn't say you said anything wrong,'' Santana replied, but she knew Brittany knew her to well for her to let it go with that, and she had acted childish by walking away. So she sighed and drove off, thinking of something to say. ''What if I am meeting someone special?'' she settled on asking, and dared a glance at the blonde next to her.

''It's your night,'' Brittany said softly, but Santana could see something was wrong. The way she said it was different from the way she'd asked, and all Santana could do was wonder about it on the way to Puck's. Brittany didn't say a word, and once they stopped in front of Puck's house, Brittany was out before Santana could take off her seatbelt.

''Hey, thanks, leave me behind,'' Santana yelled at the blonde, but Brittany didn't even turn around. Santana could hear the music drift out of the house for a second when Brittany opened the door, and she sighed and braced herself before going in. 'Mr. Saxobeat' drummed through the house and Santana grinned when she saw some of the teenagers she knew already drunk and grinding with strangers.

''Hey Lopez, just got in?'' a voice behind her shouted over the music, and she turned around and stood face to face with Dave Karofsky. Her grin faded from her face and she just shrugged, and then left him to stand on his own. He had already had enough to drink and Santana wasn't planning on hanging out with someone she didn't even really like. She had only offered to 'date' him because she didn't want people to know she was gay, and she knew he was gay too.

''Santana, come here and have a drink,'' she heard, and she turned and saw Quinn swaying to the music. Quinn was one of the teenagers already drunk and Santana grinned at her and moved toward her before she shook her head. ''Aw come on,'' Quinn added in a begging tone, and Santana laughed.

''You're already drunk, and no, I don't drink tonight. I'm the designated driver for Britt and… whoever needs it,'' she replied, and Quinn shook her head disapprovingly, but didn't say anything. Santana sat down next to Quinn and watched her for a moment before she looked around and searched for Brittany. ''Hey, did you see Britt?''

''She… well, I saw her when she came in,'' Quinn said after some time, and Santana sighed. She didn't know why, but Brittany was angry with her and she wanted to know what she did wrong.

* * *

Brittany was never one to get angry. She was a sweet loving person and whenever she was angry she would pull away. She didn't like fights, and she did everything in her power to avoid them. Tonight though, she didn't. She was upset, because of Santana, and she didn't like the way Santana always seemed to want her to be there. She sometimes didn't understand what Santana actually wanted of her.

''Hey Britt, come dance!'' Brittany turned around when she heard her name and she smiled at Artie, who had called her, but she shook her head and made her way through the crowd and into the kitchen. She'd seen Santana sitting next to Quinn and she didn't want to hang around the Latina, so she'd just decided she would have a good time on her own.

''Where is the alcohol?'' she asked one of the football guys, and he pointed her toward it. She poured herself a big cup of whatever, and then she turned around and leaned against the kitchen counter. ''Dave…'' She realized who it was that had pointed her toward the booze, and she sighed. She had a bad feeling whenever she was around Karofsky, but she didn't know why.

''Where is your sidekick?'' he asked, without greeting her, and she shrugged. She took a big gulp of whatever was in her cup and made a face, when you weren't drunk yet, alcohol didn't taste that good. ''What, you two got separated? Why aren't you looking for her then?'' he asked her with a grin, and she shrugged again.

''It doesn't concern you, Dave. Just go away,'' she replied softly, and he shuffled off, but Brittany knew it wasn't because she told him to. She somehow had the feeling he was going to look for Santana, but she didn't care that much. She was about to have the night of her life and she wanted to forget about Santana for a while.

She stood there for a while sipping her drink and refilling it once, enjoying the peace for she wanted to get drunk before she would even think about talk to Santana. She felt lonely without the Latina, like being at a dance without a dance partner. So because the kitchen was just too quiet she poured the cup to the rim, took a big gulp and made her way back into the crowded living room and hallway. She stood there for a moment, and then she heard Artie call out to her again.

''Hey Britt, you ready to dance now?'' he asked, and she sighed. She loved Artie, she really did, but he sometimes treated her like she was a little kid and that was something she didn't like. Santana would never treat her like a kid.

''Yeah,'' she replied loudly, and then made her way over to him. She needed to get her mind off of the Latina for one night, and everything would be just fine in the morning.

* * *

''Quinn stop leaning on me,'' Santana said after she pushed away the blonde ex-cheerleader for the fourth time. She walked away after that because she didn't feel like being about the drunk Quinn for the rest of the night. She was still sober and the party had been going on for hours, and she hated it.

She normally would've been drunk on her ass and crying about everything, and now she was sober and wanted to cry about everything. She still hadn't seen Brittany other than the occasional glances she caught of the blonde. Mostly the blonde was with Artie, and it killed Santana to think the two of them would come back together, because she wanted Brittany. Artie didn't deserve her.

''Hey dyke, care to-''

''Okay Dave, let me stop you right there. I'm not a dyke,'' Santana interrupted the jock through gritted teeth and looked around her to see if anyone had heard it. ''Now, you need to get the fuck out of my face because you're annoying me,'' she added, and he grinned at her. She wondered what was going on in that little brain of his, but then he grabbed her arm.

''I'll leave you alone if you dance with me,'' he slurred, and Santana knew it was a bad idea, but she did it anyway because she didn't want him to keep hanging around her. She nodded, and he pulled her to the makeshift dance floor roughly, and then he pulled her against him. ''Enjoy, babe,'' he said and then he began grinding against her. She rolled her eyes, and then she tried to get out because she didn't like it one bit, but he was strong.

''Hey, I think she doesn't like that, Dave,'' a voice behind her said, and she closed her eyes in relief, and before she turned around she knew it was Brittany. Brittany stood with a little smile on her face, staring at Dave with her pretty eyes, and Dave sighed and walked away. He stumbled away. Santana looked at Brittany and wanted to open her mouth to thank her when Brittany turned around again and walked out of Santana's vision.

''Thanks…'' Santana mumbled to the blonde's back, and then she turned around and made her way to the stairs. She needed some time alone; she needed some time to calm down. She needed Brittany, but Brittany obviously didn't need her. She moved up the stairs slowly, pushing away everyone that didn't move when she walked by, and sighed when she was up the stairs. It was a lot less crowded and she nodded to herself before stepping into Puck's room. It was dark and empty, and as Santana sat down on the bed she sighed and closed her eyes.

She was tired of fighting her feelings for Brittany. She was sick of acting she was someone she wasn't. She wanted to have fun and have what she wanted, and that was Brittany. She was just too scared to admit it and she knew Brittany wanted her to be brave, but she couldn't. Thinking about coming out and dating Brittany scared the shit out of her, and she knew it would be worse when she actually did that. No, she wouldn't come out, even if it meant losing Brittany.

The door opened, and she opened her eyes to see who it was. She couldn't, because it was dark in the room and the door had already closed behind the person, but she could see it was a big person. It was probably a guy, and she rolled her eyes and sighed, but the guy just stood there for a moment. Then he moved, and she could see in the way he walked that he was drunk, and she hated it. She hated being in a room with a drunken teenager.

''Can't you find another room?'' she snapped at the boy, but he didn't reply, he just kept walking toward her. He moved faster, and suddenly she was pinned down on the bed, with him holding both of her hands above her head. He straddled her and she bucked to fight him off, but he was heavy. ''Get off of me, you oaf,'' she snapped loudly, and he just laughed.

''You asked me a couple of weeks ago if I wanted to date you, here's my answer,'' Karofsky said, and Santana widened her eyes and wanted to say something, but before she could open her mouth he was kissing her roughly, and she gagged. His teeth scraped her lips and she could taste her own blood when he bit her, and she wanted to scream.

''Get off,'' she yelled when he pulled back from the kiss, and he just shushed her. ''No, stop it, I-''

''Hey, you want this as bad as I do, and after we've done this, we'll date like you wanted, but I need this now and you are going to give it to me,'' Karofsky slurred, and Santana widened her eyes.

''Do you think I still want to date you after this, you big fat idiot,'' she said and he just grinned, and then he pulled her dress up. She tried to fight him off, but he elbowed her in the stomach and all she could do was look at the stars behind her eyelids. ''Stop this, you don't have to do this to prove anything,'' she said loudly, trying one last time before he would do what he had planned, and he just shook his head.

''That's where you're wrong. They all think I'm gay just because I haven't had you yet, because you're easy. They told me you never said no,'' he said in reply, and Santana closed her eyes. She felt the tears stream down her face, and the panic throb through her body. She couldn't do anything to stop him. When his zipper sounded, she screamed.

* * *

Brittany pushed away from Artie and stared at him with a blank expression on her face. He had just tried to kiss her yet again; even though she had told him she didn't want to be with him anymore. After he had called her stupid, she didn't think he loved her enough. Santana had always said that people who love you wouldn't insult you. But Artie did, and because of Santana.

''I don't want to kiss you Artie. Even if I'm drunk of my ass you shouldn't take advantage of me,'' she slurred to the boy in the wheelchair, and then she stumbled off into a corner and sat down next to Quinn. ''I want to go home but I can't seem to get the energy to get up,'' Brittany said to the other blonde.

''I could bring you home,'' Quinn offered, but Brittany knew the girl was just as drunk as she was, so she shook her head. ''Oh, well, I don't remember who was my driver so maybe it's Santana…''

''But have you seen her?'' Brittany asked the question she'd wanted to ask all night, but nobody seemed to care about Santana so she didn't. ''I mean, I saw her dancing with Karofsky earlier but she didn't seem that into it and then she disappeared,'' she said, and she looked around again, to see if Santana had resurfaced yet. She couldn't see her, but that was no surprise because it was so crowded in the house.

''No, not after she left. I mean she left me, to go somewhere. I don't know,'' Quinn stumbled over her words and Brittany giggled, but then she stood. She needed to look for Santana; she was worried about the Latina even though she was still a little angry. There was a commotion at the stairs, and Brittany realized she never thought about Santana being upstairs. Sometimes when Santana didn't drink, she would go upstairs – wherever they were – and she would sit and think, because she needed the quiet for a moment.

Just as she moved to the stairs, Quinn who stared wide-eyed at someone grabbed her from behind. Brittany sighed and turned, to see who Quinn was looking at, and then she saw Santana. There were tear tracks on her face, and she seemed to be drunk. But Brittany knew Santana wouldn't drink, she was responsible, so she knew she wasn't drunk. Brittany made her way toward the Latina, who looked up when she heard someone approach, and Brittany almost jumped back when she saw the blank stare.

''Britt, we're going home now. Who's driving with us?'' Santana asked, and Brittany frowned at the extremely raspy voice. Santana already had a raspy voice, but not this bad. Something was going on, but then Brittany remembered the tear tracks, and she sighed. The Latina had been crying over something.

''I am,'' Quinn said softly, obviously seeing something Brittany didn't see. Santana nodded and began to move toward the door, Brittany next to her and Quinn behind her. Brittany looked back one last time, and saw Dave coming from upstairs, and she wondered what had been going on. Had Santana hooked up with Karofsky?

''Get in, I need a shower and I need to sleep.'' Something about Santana's voice urged the two blondes to listen to her, and they both got into Santana's car and bucked up. Santana sat down gingerly, and Brittany sighed.

''You hooked up with him didn't you?'' she asked, and Santana stared at her, still blankly, and just nodded. Brittany knew something had happened, and she knew the Latina wouldn't tell anything if she asked, so she just let it go. ''I don't like it.''

''Well, I don't care what you do or do not like, because I'm dating him and that's that,'' the Latina snapped, and then she drove off. Brittany stared at her best friend and wondered where the girl was she loved so much. This wasn't the Santana she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana didn't know how she drove around acting like nothing happened, but she did. She drove to Quinn's place, said goodbye and drove off again. She silence in the car was pressing and she knew Brittany was mad at her for snapping. She dared a glance and what she saw made her frown.

''What?'' she asked, and Brittany turned her head and stared at her. For the first time since leaving the party, Brittany looked at her and what she saw, she didn't like. It was like Brittany was looking right through her, looking into her thoughts. She knew the other girl couldn't, but it felt like it anyway.

''I'm just confused. You said you didn't like Dave, and now you're dating him?'' Brittany seemed genuinely confused, and Santana wished she could say anything to make it better, but she couldn't think of anything. Her head kept replaying what happened up in the room with Dave and all she could so was try and stop the panic from overtaking her.

''Do you want to stay at my place?'' she asked, and Brittany shrugged. ''I wouldn't care,'' she added, hoping the blonde would want to stay because she couldn't be alone tonight. She felt guilty for thinking that. She needed someone and Brittany was that someone, but she couldn't say it out loud.

''Okay, I'll stay with you,'' Brittany said, and Santana sighed in relief. She parked her car in front of her house and stepped out. She didn't want for Brittany to follow her as she stumbled to the front door. Her whole body ached, and she sighed in frustration when she couldn't put her key in the hole. She finally got it when Brittany stopped next to her, and she felt a lot calmer. Somehow, Brittany always seemed to have that effect on her even though Santana didn't know how. ''Are you okay? It looks like you've been drinking more than I have,'' Brittany said, and Santana chuckled outwardly, but inwardly she cringed and cursed herself for not acting better.

''Yeah, well… you know how it is after…'' she mumbled, and she could hear Brittany sigh and could see her roll her eyes even though she was standing with her back to the girl. She opened the door and made her way through the dark living room and up to the stairs. She could feel Brittany behind her and she sighed again, hating the needy girl she was all of a sudden.

''Why'd you do it?'' Brittany asked when they were at the top of the stairs, and Santana stopped all of a sudden and turned around. She looked at Brittany in confusion, not really knowing what the blonde was talking about. ''Why did you sleep with him?'' Brittany cleared up, and Santana just shrugged.

''We'd been talking, and I got to know him a little better,'' it wasn't a lie, exactly. Santana knew what Brittany didn't, even though tonight had confused her more than ever, and she did get to know him a lot better tonight.

''Okay, so you decided you did want to date him and then you just fucked him?'' Brittany asked, and Santana widened her eyes and stared at her for a long time. Brittany never cursed, never said fuck. Brittany was the sweetest girl in the school even though she hung around with the mean girls, and somehow she kept to herself. Santana blinked, forcing herself to reply even though Brittany had just said something she never said, and even though she didn't like talking about it.

''Yeah,'' she choked out, ''I like him,'' she added when Brittany sighed, and then she opened the door to her bedroom and stepped in. She turned on the light right away, and she looked around. It was the same as before, but now she was different. The door closed behind her and she turned around slowly, feeling Brittany stare at her.

''Okay, so let me get this straight. You blew him off before because you didn't like him and then you go to this party, don't drink, meet up with him upstairs and get to talking, but then you have sex because you actually do like him?'' she asked, and Santana nodded. She didn't have the voice to say anything, and as Brittany thought about that, Santana moved to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She pulled her iPhone out of her bra, and was glad it was still there after tonight. She pressed the home button and stared at the time. 2:30 AM. She was exhausted, but she really needed the shower, and when she turned around she saw Brittany standing there.

''What is it, Britt?'' she asked, and Brittany shrugged.

''I just think you're lying, because earlier at the party you didn't seem like you liked dancing with him,'' she said, and Santana cursed herself for not thinking about that earlier. She shrugged and smiled at her best friend.

''You know, I didn't like him grinding up on me, but that doesn't mean I didn't like dancing with him,'' she replied, and she could see Brittany didn't like it, but she could also see Brittany was about to drop the subject. ''So what about you and Artie?'' she asked, and the expression on Brittany's face changed and she sighed exasperated.

''He tried to kiss me a couple of times, but I didn't want him to. I kept remembering what you said about people who you love shouldn't insult you, and I just don't think he loves me enough,'' she replied, and Santana nodded with a smile. Brittany wasn't an easy girl, she liked to kiss but whenever her feelings came into it, she would be harder to get.

''Well, he did insult you, and maybe he didn't mean it, maybe he just said it in the heat of the moment, but you don't have to listen to me when I said that. I mean, I can remember times where I insulted you,'' she replied, and Brittany nodded but didn't say a word. Santana turned around and sighed. With her back to Brittany she said, ''I need a shower, Britt. I'll be right out, get ready for bed.'' She heard the door close behind her seconds later and she closed her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily. Brittany was still mad at her, and Santana knew it, but she just couldn't tell Brittany everything.

''Hey Santana, don't take to long,'' she heard Brittany's voice through the door and she quickly took off her dress and bra. She kicked off her heels and took off her socks before stepping under the hot stream of delicious water. She looked down her body and cringed at the bruises she saw. She knew she had one around her neck, and she saw an elbow mark on her stomach. Her sides, they were covered in bruises from where Karofsky grabbed her, and then she moved her eyes down to her thighs. They were also covered in bruises, and she was glad she always kept her sweat pants in the bathroom. The tears mingled with the hot water from the shower. ''San, come on, I want to sleep.'' She jumped at the voice of Brittany so close, and she looked at the door to see it had opened a crack.

''I'm almost done,'' she replied, and she sighed in relief when the door closed again. Brittany always waited up for her, and at other times she'd loved that. But tonight she wished Brittany had just fallen asleep right away. She grabbed the soap and washed herself, carefully avoiding the bruises. She lathered up her hair and stepped back under the hot stream, rinsing out her hair and her body. She still didn't feel clean, but she didn't want Brittany to become suspicious and she turned off the shower as she thought about that.

''You are going to tell everyone that we're dating. Take away their power to call me a homo, and you're going to be convincing. If you don't, I'll fuck that sweet little lady friend of yours and you won't be able to stop me.''

His voice echoed in her mind as she dried herself off and pulled on the sweat pants and an oversized shirt. The shivers ran up and down her body and she knew she wouldn't stop shaking. The fear that washed over her was proof of that. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom, and she saw Brittany sitting on the bed with her eyes closed.

''Finally. You took forever, what's the matter with you?'' she asked as she opened her eyes, and Santana just shrugged and pulled the covers down. ''I need to pee,'' Brittany said, and she stood to her feet and wobbled out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Santana lay down in the bed and snuggled under the covers, the shaking now from both the cold and the panic, and she closed her eyes. She hoped she could fall asleep.

* * *

Brittany walked back into the room after having done her business, and she took off her jeans and her tank top, unhooked her bra and pulled one of Santana's oversized shirts over her head. ''Are you already asleep?'' she whispered to the bed, and she heard a grunt in reply from Santana. So she wasn't asleep yet. Brittany stepped in behind her and snuggled close, her hand on Santana's stomach to pull the Latina closer. The girl tensed and grunted, and it sounded like she was in pain, but that didn't make any sense to Brittany because she didn't touch her that hard.

''Britt…'' that didn't make sense either, Brittany thought, as she clearly heard the tears in the Latina's voice.

''What's going on with you tonight? First you act all crazy at the party and now you don't want to snuggle?'' Brittany could feel a little anger rising up and she backed away from the embrace, but Santana turned around and took her hand. When she looked at the brunette, she could see something in her neck and she frowned. ''You have a hickey.''

''Oh…'' Santana said, touching her neck, but somehow Brittany didn't think it was a hickey anymore when she saw it was really big. She didn't say anything though, because she didn't know what to say. ''I want to snuggle, Britts. I do, but I have a stomachache and you… I'm sorry,'' she suddenly said, and Brittany smiled reassuringly. She wasn't mad anymore.

''It's okay. Turn around and I'll be careful,'' she replied, and Santana turned around again slowly, as if in pain, and scooted back toward Brittany. When her back hit Brittany's chest, she sucked in a gulp of air and placed her arm gently over the Latina's waist.

''Do you want to be with Artie, Britt?'' Santana asked after a moment of silence, and Brittany thought about that. She liked Artie, she loved him actually, but she just didn't know if she wanted to be with him after he called her stupid.

''I don't know,'' she replied honestly, and she felt Santana sigh. ''I mean I love him, but he hurt me with his words and I don't want to get hurt by the people I love.''

''I hurt you. I hurt you almost every day and still you want to be my friend,'' Santana whispered, and Brittany sighed.

''But you're different. You love me and you said you were in love with me, and I love you. I don't know how to explain, San, I just don't mind when you hurt me because I know you don't really mean it. You always show to me that your sorry and Artie never did that,'' she said, and Santana nodded against her head. ''Go to sleep, San, we'll talk in the morning,'' she added and again, Santana nodded and sighed. Brittany closed her eyes and fell asleep after only seconds.

* * *

Santana woke up the next morning drenched in sweat and alone. Brittany was nowhere to be seen and for some reason Santana was glad for that. She just didn't like it when she left without a word because Brittany knew Santana hated that. But then her iPhone buzzed and she sighed and turned around, grabbed her phone and unlocked the screen. It was a text from Brittany.

**S, sorry, mom called to say I needed to get home. I'll call you later. Xo B**

Santana sighed again and sat up, scooted back and leaned against the headboard. She still didn't know what to do about the situation she got herself into. She knew it was her own stupid fault because she had asked Karofsky to be her gay beard.

''I'll date the gay right out of you, Santana, and I know you'll love it just as much as I know I'm going to love it.''

She shivered, thinking back on last night was the last thing she wanted to do, but she couldn't help it. She looked down at the black screen of her phone and decided to text Brittany back.

**It's O.K I'll see you at school tomorrow. Xo S**

She placed her phone back on the nightstand and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back. She was exhausted and she knew she should get some sleep, but she also knew that wasn't going to happen because of all the images of last night in her head. She just wanted to forget. Her phone buzzed again and thinking it was Brittany, she unlocked the screen without even looking and then she opened her eyes to read the text.

**Had fun last night, u were the best, babe. Remember what I said. X**

The number was unfamiliar but she knew it was Karofsky. The text had her back to last night, to him saying he would fuck Brittany if she didn't tell everyone they were dating, and she began shaking. A sob broke free and she slapped her hand in front of her mouth to stop them, and then she closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. It didn't work, but something just outside her door had her scrambling out of her bed and at the door in no time.

''Santana your father and I are going to your grandmother. Do you want to come with?'' it was her mother, and Santana's fear and panic deflated her and she felt a hot tear trail down her face. She shook her head, wiped away the tear and opened the door. Her mother was already dressed and ready to go, but she saw her father was still running around getting ready.

''No, I'll stay home today, don't feel so good,'' she replied, and she wasn't lying. She really didn't feel so good, but she could see her mother frown and she knew her mother thought she had a hangover. She wouldn't correct her though, because she didn't feel like talking.

''Okay, take some aspirin and it will fade,'' her mother replied harshly, and Santana nodded. Her mother really thought she had a headache, and who was she to correct her on it? It wasn't like her mother would believe her if she told her what happened last night, and she wasn't about to get into a fight over it.

''I will mama. Say hi to nana for me,'' she said softly, and she turned around and dropped herself on her bed. She needed to let her mother think she was hung over because she really didn't need a fight over anything right now.

* * *

''Mom, I'm worried,'' Brittany said softly, and her mother stared at her for a moment before nodding. It wasn't a nod saying she knew, it was one that said 'go on', and Brittany did. ''Last night when we were at that party, Santana acted really weird and after we left, she asked me some things that… they seemed weird for her. She never asked me something like that before and I'm kind of worried something happened,'' she said, and her mother looked at her with a knowing gaze.

''Santana is confused, sweetheart. You know it as well as I do. You just need to be there for her, because she probably needs you to be there for her right now. Maybe something did happen at the party, but you'll just have to be patient and wait for her to tell you,'' her mother said, and Brittany nodded, even though she didn't like it. She wasn't a patient girl when it came to Santana, because she knew it could take ages for Santana to come clean.

''But she just… it was like she was shutting me out, not telling me what happened. Because I did ask her what was going on, and she just changed the subject.'' Brittany stared at her mother for a moment before looking down.

''Brittany Susan Pierce, what is going on with you? I know you love the girl, but you have been shutting her out too,'' her mother said, and Brittany sighed. She knew it; she had shut out Santana because of the confession. After Santana had told her she was in love with her, she had shut her out.

''I know, but she… she told me she was in love with me and I didn't know what to do!'' Brittany wondered what her mother would say to that, because she already knew Brittany was bisexual, but she didn't know about Santana.

''Well, then what is the problem? You broke up with Artie and you can see if this thing works. Don't you like her like that?'' her mother asked, and Brittany nodded and sighed again. Her mother only saw the simple things, but the hard things didn't really matter with her. ''Brittany, listen to me – I've had this feeling that you were in love with her but you didn't do anything about it because of Artie. Now is your chance, try and talk to her.''

''I… maybe I will, thanks mom. I'm going to take a shower,'' Brittany said, and then she stood and left the living room. She made it up to her room and sighed as she saw the mess she had left behind yesterday, and then she shrugged. She would clean it later, but she had a plan now. She would shower and go over to Santana's house, and she would talk with Brittany even if she didn't want it.

* * *

Santana had fallen asleep again after her mother had left, and she had woken up in sweat again. She hated it, and she wanted it to be over. Somehow she hoped that Brittany would come over today so that she could get her mind off of what had happened, but she didn't think so. Brittany was still a little angry.

So after she woke up she had jumped in the shower again and she still didn't think she could come out. The water was cold, her body shivering and shaking and all she could so was sit there. She felt dirty, and the shower didn't help much. She felt sick to her stomach, and it hurt to think of good things.

''Santana?'' she heard the voice but she couldn't identify it, and she huddled even closer to the wall, under the stream of cold water. ''Santana what are you doing in there?'' it sounded an awful lot like Brittany, but she couldn't be sure. Something in her mind made every voice Karofsky's, every face his. ''If you don't come out now I'm going to kick this door down!'' At that, Santana screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Her head was messing with her; she knew it. Maybe it was because of the cold shower, but she really thought it was Karofsky, and she couldn't keep the scream in. She scrambled out of the shower and she wrapped a towel around her, but then she heard it.

''Santana?'' the voice was small and feminine; it wasn't Karofsky. She closed her eyes in relief, but then realized what Brittany had said a moment earlier and she opened her eyes and began drying herself off.

''I'll be right out, I'm sorry I turned the shower too hot,'' she lied, but she knew Brittany wouldn't think twice about it. ''Wait out there, okay?'' she asked, only to be sure Brittany wouldn't walk in on her. She hated it that her best friend couldn't even come into the bathroom, like they normally did. It wasn't something special, or maybe it was to Santana, but not to Brittany.

''Okay, but hurry up, I want to talk to you about something,'' Brittany replied, and Santana sighed. So she was going to ask about last night again, and Santana didn't know if she could handle that. She got dressed, pulling her sweat pants and a big, lumpy sweater on her body before grabbing her hairbrush and opening the door. ''Oh… wow, you look like…''

''I look like I have a hang over huh?'' Santana said after Brittany stopped talking to just stare at her. Brittany nodded, but she frowned. ''No, I didn't drink last night, but I do feel like I have one,'' Santana added, and Brittany smiled.

''Do you want me to brush your hair? I need to tell you something and I love brushing your hair,'' Brittany said, and Santana just handed her the hairbrush and sat down on the floor. It hurt to bend down because of the bruise on her stomach, but she knew she hadn't shown anything when she looked up and saw Brittany smile at her. Brittany sat down behind her and began brushing her hair.

''What is it you wanted to tell me?'' Santana asked, and she could feel Brittany stop brushing for only a second before she sighed and went on.

''Well, I was talking to my mom this morning and we had a conversation about me and Artie, and about you and me,'' she said, and Santana closed her eyes and sighed. Brittany's mother was a sweet woman, and Santana knew that Brittany's mother also knew Brittany thought she was bisexual. But the problem was, Santana didn't want anyone to know until she knew for sure what was going on, and Brittany never thought about that.

''Okay, what about you and Artie and you and me?'' she asked, wanting to know anyway. She waited for a moment and closed her eyes, now because she loved the feeling of the brush through her hair. She loved it when Brittany brushed her hair.

''Well, it was actually more about you and me, because I told my mom about last night and how you are shutting me out, but she told me that I've been shutting you out too, and I had to agree because I didn't know what to do about you telling me you were in love with me. At that moment when I was still with Artie, it tore me apart,'' Brittany said, and Santana just nodded once to let her know she was listening, but her mind was racing. Had Brittany told her mother about that conversation? ''So my mom said that she knows I love you too, and I really, really like you more than a friend, and she said I just had to talk to you and see if we could… maybe try and be something more than friends,'' Brittany said, and Santana could hear in her voice she wasn't so sure about it anymore. Santana didn't know what to say, because this was what she had wanted for a long time, but now she couldn't anymore. The situation was even more fucked up this morning than it had been last night.

''Britt…''

''I know… you're with Dave now,'' she whispered, and then she backed away and handed Santana the hairbrush back. ''I'm sorry I didn't even think about that,'' she added, and Santana turned around and took Brittany's hand in hers.

''I love you, I still love you like I've never loved anyone before, but I have to try this with Dave,'' Santana said, feeling frustrated beyond belief because now Brittany was ready for her, she couldn't be with her. ''God, I messed this up…''

''No, you didn't. We can still be best friends and whenever we… whenever you end it with Dave, we'll see where this can go, okay?'' Brittany smiled weakly and Santana knew there was something wrong. And she remembered herself saying Artie was just a stupid boy, and she knew Brittany was thinking about that.

''I'm sorry Britt, I really am,'' she whispered, and Brittany just nodded and smiled. ''What now? What do we do?'' Santana asked, and Brittany grinned and took Santana's hand.

''We're going to watch TV and cuddle, like we always do on Sunday's,'' Brittany said in a matter of fact tone of voice, and she danced around Santana to turn on the TV. Santana stared at her for a moment before sitting down on the bed and she sighed. ''I don't know about you, but I am tired from last night,'' Brittany said after she sat down next to Santana.

''I… yeah me too,'' Santana said, and Brittany smiled. She scooted back and took Santana with her, letting her lean against her chest with her head. ''I'm… I couldn't really sleep after you left,'' Santana said softly, and Brittany looked down at her. Santana knew her friend was frowning.

''Why? What happened?'' Santana didn't know how long she could hold everything in if Brittany kept asking. She was on edge as it was and she needed to tell someone, but she knew she couldn't tell Brittany, because Brittany was so innocent in her thinking it would be a shame to throw that away. But then again, Santana knew Brittany wasn't stupid.

''Geez…'' Santana mumbled, and she sighed and looked up. ''I can't tell you Britt…'' Brittany frowned at her then, and Santana didn't like it one bit. That frown made her think about it over and over, and she just wanted Brittany to be safe.

''Why not? We tell each other everything, what's changed? What happened last night that you cant tell me, Santana?'' she asked, and Santana shook her head and sighed again.

''Britt… stop asking me, okay?'' Brittany shook her head, and Santana knew she had made a mistake. Brittany wanted to know. But then Brittany seemed to think of something and before Santana could react to that look, Brittany had pulled her sweater up and was staring at the bruise on her stomach. ''Britt, stop!''

''Santana… San what happened? Who hit you? And, look, who grabbed you?'' Brittany's eyes were almost bugging out and Santana closed her own eyes and just let Brittany look at the bruises. She didn't say a word. ''Santana tell me? Who did this to you?'' Brittany asked, and Santana couldn't hold it in anymore. Because of Brittany's obvious concern, she couldn't hold it in anymore and she felt the tears slide down her face.

''Britt please don't…'' but she knew it wasn't any use. Brittany thought she needed to know so she could help her, and Santana suddenly realized she had made the biggest mistake of her life taking that shower the day before. She could've gone to the hospital and they could've done one of those kits, and then she could prove it was Dave who had raped her. ''Oh my God…''

''Santana please just tell me what's wrong, who did this to you?'' Brittany had tears in her eyes and was looking at Santana with so much love and concern; Santana pulled Brittany next to her on the bed and sighed.

''Y-you know after Dave… After you…'' Santana looked down at Brittany when she nodded and she knew Brittany understood what she was saying, and she sighed. She couldn't tell Brittany the whole truth; she knew that. She couldn't even get it out. ''Well, I went upstairs and I… this guy came up and tried to… you know…''

''What?'' Brittany sat up and stared at the Latina, and Santana didn't know what to say. Why couldn't she just tell Brittany what happened? Because he would rape her too and she couldn't let that happen. She nodded and sighed again when Brittany kept staring at her in confusion.

''He tried to… he tried to have s-sex with me,'' Santana stumbled over her lie and she hated it, she hated that she had to lie to keep her best friend and the girl she was in love with safe, and she knew Brittany somehow knew she was lying. But Brittany didn't say a word about it; she just stared at her.

''So what happened? Did someone stop him?'' she asked, and Santana nodded. ''It was Dave, wasn't it? That's why you're going to date him now, because he saved you?''

''It was Dave,'' Santana mumbled, but she meant something else completely. ''But I'm not dating him because he saved me, we've been talking a lot before last night, and I just didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't know if it was going somewhere,'' she lied. She lied and she hated it. She wanted to crawl in a hole and cry she felt so bad.

''So what… what happened? Do you know who the guy was?'' Brittany asked, and Santana shrugged. Of course she knew, but she wouldn't tell Brittany. She would keep to her story that she didn't know who tried to rape her, and she would keep Brittany safe from Karofsky.

''It was some guy… I mean I had seen him at some other parties at Puck's house, but I don't know his name. He said I'd been teasing him all night,'' she said, getting into the story, and she looked at Brittany. ''Look, nothing happened and I'm fine, just a little shaken up you know?''

''Why didn't you tell me?'' Brittany asked, and Santana shrugged again. ''But you said we had to be honest with each other and now you tell me you…''

''I told you didn't I? I'm telling you now that nothing happened and I'm fine, I just… I wanted to try and process it alone,'' Santana said softly, and Brittany nodded. ''Look, I just said I'm fine, okay? Don't worry so much and just cuddle with me please?''

''Okay. But you have to tell me if something is wrong San, because I know you enough to know when something is wrong, I just want you to tell me, you know you can,'' Brittany said and with that, she stopped talking and listening, and turned her attention to the cartoons on TV. Santana sighed and did the same, because she knew she couldn't do anything else and because she loved spending time with Brittany like this. She would get over what happened, she just knew it.

* * *

''Santana told me what happened last night,'' Brittany whispered to her mother after dinner. She had gone home because Santana had fallen asleep again and her mother had barged in. Brittany knew Santana's mother didn't like it when they were lying next to each other and enjoyed it, so she had told Santana she would go home and see her in the morning, and Santana had just nodded. Brittany didn't know what to think about the situation, so she asked her mother for advice.

''See, all you had to do was ask,'' her mother replied, and Brittany sighed.

''It wasn't so much as asking, I told her to tell me. She was screaming when I said I'd knock the door down, and when she came out she looked like she'd been crying and in a cold shower, her lips were all blue,'' she told her mother, and the other blonde frowned at that. ''So I said she had to tell me because I was worried, and she told me. She said some guy tried to rape her,'' Brittany added in a whisper, and her mother sighed and nodded.

''Sometimes that happens at a party. I remember you telling me that happened to you once. It's hard to understand but when alcohol is involved… So that was why she acted the way she did,'' her mother said, and Brittany nodded. ''Did you even tell her about your feelings?''

''Yeah, but I forgot she was dating Dave, you know the football player? They've been talking, she tells me. They've been talking a lot and she got to know him, and she wants to see if it goes somewhere,'' Brittany replied, and her mother sighed again. Brittany felt a little bad throwing this all in front of her mother, but she needed someone to know.

''That Dave, he's trouble, Britt. You need to keep an eye out for her, and whenever something happens, you go straight to those guys at school,'' her mother said, and Brittany looked at her in confusion. ''What? I've heard stories about him bullying that Kurt boy, remember?''

''I remember, but he was gay, and Dave was scared or something, I don't know,'' Brittany said not knowing how close to the truth she was, and she looked down at her hands. ''I didn't think Santana liked him, but she tells me she does. I just have to wait for her to come to me, and maybe there will be a time when I have another boyfriend but I know I will choose her in the end,'' Brittany mumbled, and her mother laughed.

''I know you will honey, and Santana knows it too somewhere in her mind. But you need to think about it, and you really need to keep an eye out for Santana because I have the feeling she is getting herself into a lot of trouble,'' she replied, and Brittany nodded.

''I'll talk to the boy in Glee about it, and tell them to keep an eye out with me, I'm kind of worried about this too,'' she said, and her mother smiled. ''Thanks, mom. I don't know what I'd do without you,'' she added, and she hugged her mother tightly.

''You wouldn't come far without me, but I know Santana helps,'' her mother joked, and Brittany laughed. She hadn't felt like laughing ever since she came home that morning and it felt good. She was always happy and she hated it when she felt down. ''Now, go to sleep and tomorrow will be another day. And don't forget to talk to those Glee boys, honey.''

''I won't. Goodnight mom,'' she replied and she made her way up the stairs. Once in her room she undressed and pulled her oversized shirt over her head, and then she climbed in bed. She was tired, and she was worried about Santana. What would happen tomorrow with Dave? Would Santana go spend the day with him?

* * *

After dinner Santana wanted to go back upstairs but her mother stopped her.

''Santana, come here for a second,'' her mother said, and she turned around and sighed when she saw the look on her mother's face. She was going to get a lecture about the alcohol and about spending so much time with Brittany. She didn't know if she could take it.

''Mama, please…'' she said, and she was surprised when she heard her voice. It was small and hoarse, like she hadn't talked all day and she wondered what was going on. She hated feeling like this, because she felt as small as her voice.

''No, come here, girl. We are going to talk and you are going to sit down and listen to me,'' her mother said sternly. Santana felt like a little child, but she listened to her mother and sat down on the couch, her legs crossed underneath her and her hands in her lap.

''Okay mama,'' she said and waited. Her mother stood, staring down at her, and Santana looked up. Her mother didn't want her, she'd told her that a thousand times. But whenever she did something wrong, she would get a lecture.

''You know you can't drink that much and you know what I think about that,'' her mother began, and all Santana could do was nod and wait for the rest to come. ''You also know what I think about the time you spend with Brittany up in your room. Why do you keep doing things we forbid you to do?''

''Mama, I didn't do anything wrong with Brittany, we're just friends. I'm dating someone now,'' she replied softly, and her mother smiled. ''It's Dave Karofsky, we've been talking a lot lately and we're trying to see if we can take this anywhere,'' she added, and the smile faded from her mother's face. She couldn't do anything right it seemed.

''Karofsky? That boy is trouble, Santana and you know it,'' her mother said, and Santana looked down. She knew alright, she just didn't think her mother would know. ''At least you are dating a boy,'' her mother added, and Santana nodded. She hated these lectures because it didn't make any sense at all.

''And as for the drinking, I'm sorry, but sometimes I just forget what I promised, you told me I could have one glass of alcohol at every party,'' she said, and her mother nodded. ''Well, last night someone kept pouring that glass to the rim and I didn't even notice it until I was far to drunk,'' she lied, and her mother laughed.

''You are lying, and we both know it. It won't change a thing, girl, when you act like you do. You've been… I've heard the stories about the slut Lopez. You need to stop, Santana, and you need to grow up.'' Santana stared up at her mother and sighed again, and then she stood to her feet.

''Mama, I'm sorry for everything, okay? I just… I didn't think about it last night and I won't spend so much time with Brittany again, okay?''

''That's as good as it's going to get. Go on, tomorrow is an early day for you,'' her mother said, and Santana felt herself walk toward the stairs. Once she had placed one foot on the steps, she looked back.

''I didn't do any of this to get your attention, by the way. I just needed last night,'' she lied, she lied about the needing part, but she wasn't lying about the part where she didn't do it for her mother's attention. She didn't need the woman's attention or approval about her life. She just needed the woman to let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Can you come and get me? My mom had to work early. Xo B**

**Sure, I'll be at your place in 30. X S**

Santana woke up to that message, and after sending she knew she had to hurry because when she looked at her phone she saw it was already 6:45AM and they needed to be in school at 8AM, so she jumped out of bed and washed herself, brushed her teeth and got dressed. She still had five minutes to brush her hair and get in the car, and she hurriedly pulled her hair in a ponytail and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt with long sleeves. She ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple and then she made her way to her car. Her books and stuff were still in her car where she had left them on Friday, and she sighed in relief.

She started her car and drove off into the direction of Brittany's house and when she finally arrived there, it was 7:30 and they had enough time. She stepped out of the car and knocked on the front door, and grinned at Brittany's mother when she opened up looking like she was in a hurry.

''Hey Santana, see you later, honey,'' she said, and then she hurried of to her car. Santana stepped inside and looked around to see if she could see Brittany, but she realized Brittany wouldn't be ready yet so she walked up the stairs to the blonde's room.

''Britt, are you done yet?'' she asked through the door, and she heard a hum and then the door opened. Brittany was wearing her favorite jeans and a tank top, and over the tank top she had a vest. ''You look nice, Britt but come on, we need to run,'' Santana said, and Brittany grinned.

''You look okay too, San, but why are you wearing that shirt? It's one of the shirts you said you'd throw away,'' she said in confusion, and Santana just shrugged and made her way downstairs again. Brittany followed her and went into the kitchen to grab an apple, and the girls then made their way to the car.

''You know about those bruises, Britt. This shirt is just right for it, so I'll throw it away later,'' she replied finally, and Brittany just stared at her. It didn't really matter. Santana's phone buzzed indicating she got a new text, and she took it out of her pocket and unlocked the screen while she stepped in the car.

**Pick me up. I have no ride. Quinn**

''We're also picking Quinn up I see,'' Brittany said with a smile, and Santana started the car. Quinn always texted her whenever she didn't have a ride but normally she wouldn't hear much from the blonde. Ever since Quinn had hooked up with Sam she'd been too busy to spend time with her friend.

''I hate it when she does that,'' Santana replied, but Brittany didn't answer. The statement didn't need an answer. ''You know, I'm sorry for the weekend, though.''

''Why?'' Brittany asked, finally looking at her as Santana maneuvered her way to Quinn's house. She looked confused and Santana smiled. It was a weak smile, but a smile non-the less.

''Because I was a bitch. I shut you out and I didn't mean that,'' she replied, and Brittany just shrugged and the silence fell over them again. Santana stopped in front of Quinn's house and they waited until the blonde came out, stepped in the car and then they drove off again. Quinn didn't say a word, and neither did Brittany, so Santana didn't bother starting up conversation. She didn't feel like talking anyway.

She parked the car at the parking lot in front of the school and stepped out, not waiting for Brittany or Quinn before she made her way in. She felt strange going to school after what happened at the party and the people around her made her feel self-conscious. It was weird because she'd never felt that way before.

''Hey Lopez, how did you like the party? Heard you got it on with some dude in my bedroom,'' she heard Puck yell through the hall before she saw him, and she closed her eyes as she stood in front of her locker. She'd hoped nobody had heard about it yet, but now she had to spin her tale in front of the whole student body and it felt wrong.

''Yeah, who told you?'' she asked, avoiding answering the question for a moment. Puck stood in front of her before she knew it and she jumped, even though she knew he was there. ''You need to stop listening to all those rumors going around about me, Puckerman,'' she added, and the boy grinned at her.

''Well, Dave Karofsky told me you were dating, and that you had sex with him in my room,'' he replied, and Santana tensed and tried to figure out a way to spin her tale around that.

''Not exactly true, about the sex part, but we did talk and we hit it off. He saved me from some asshole trying to rape me in that room of yours,'' she said slowly, and the grin faded from Puck's face, but Santana opened her locker and didn't look at him anymore. She couldn't.

''I didn't know, I'm sorry. Though I have to tell you Dave is trouble, you know?'' he said, and Santana just shrugged. She wasn't planning on answering those accusations because she knew they were true, and she didn't want to think about it.

''I don't really care, you know I'm trouble too,'' she replied before she walked away, leaving him standing at her locker alone. She didn't want anyone to know what happened because she needed Brittany safe more than she needed Dave out of her life.

* * *

Brittany saw what happened between Puck and Santana, but she couldn't hear what was being said. Quinn had already gone to her own locker and as Brittany made her way to her locker, she smiled at Puck.

''Hey Noah, can I ask you something?'' she said in a way of greeting, and the boy stared at her for a while before nodding and running his hand through his Mohawk. ''I don't know if she told you but Santana is dating David Karofsky now,'' she started, and Puck frowned.

''She told me, yeah,'' he replied, and Brittany nodded. She thought Santana did, because of the way she looked when she walked away. There was something in her eyes every time she talked about the boy, and Brittany just couldn't place it.

''Well, I just wanted to ask you to help me keep an eye on her. Also Finn and Sam and Mike, because I think something is going to happen, he's bad news. Even my mom says so,'' she rambled, and the boy nodded.

''Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. She really needs someone to look out for her Britt, she's not as strong as she likes people to believe,'' Puck said, and Brittany frowned at that, but she agreed. ''Hey, I've known her for a long, long time Britt, even before middle school, and I know she's not the badass everyone thinks she is,'' he added when he saw her face, and Brittany nodded.

''I know, and that's why I'm worried about her.'' Brittany turned around when she heard a voice call Puck's name and she rolled her eyes when she saw Karofsky stalk toward them. ''I hate him…'' she mumbled, but Puck luckily didn't hear it.

''Hey, have you seen Lopez? I thought I sent her a text to meet me here but…'' he said looking at Puck, and then at Brittany. Brittany looked down, not liking the way he was looking at her, and when Puck saw this, he took her hand.

''No, haven't seen her. She's probably already in class, though,'' he replied like he didn't care, and Karofsky cursed and left them again. ''Come, we're going to make Santana jealous with our friendship, she'll come to you eventually with what's going on.''

''You're right, Noah,'' Brittany replied with a smile, and both of them made their way to class.

* * *

Santana couldn't help but stare at Brittany and Puck, hands joined, walking in the classroom. She didn't know what it was, but it seemed like they were dating with the way they were holding hands. And as if that wasn't enough, Brittany didn't come to sit next to her, but moved somewhere at the back with Puck. Santana sighed and looked down at her table, but then a hand on her shoulder startled her.

''Lopez, I've been looking for you,'' Karofsky said, and Santana could feel all the blood leave her face. He sat down next to her and she cursed Brittany for not sitting next to her, even though Santana knew Brittany didn't do anything wrong. She tensed when he took her hand but didn't say a word, because she didn't want anyone to know what had happened. ''I see your lady friend is hooking up with Puckerman.''

''Shut up, Karofsky,'' Santana snapped, and he squeezed her hand painfully. After that she didn't say a word again, knowing he would do more than squeeze her hand. He stared at her and she looked at the board.

''You need to learn where your place is, Santana, because you're my girlfriend now and you need to show people how much you like me,'' he said softly, and then he couldn't say anything more because the teacher walked in and asked for silence.

* * *

Brittany had stared at Santana the whole hour in class, and she didn't like what she saw. Santana had been pale all though the class but she'd left right after the bell had rang so she couldn't catch up on her. Karofsky had followed her, but when Brittany made her way out to the hall she couldn't see either Santana or Karofsky. She wondered what was going on.

''Brittany! Didn't you love the party at Puck's?'' a voice behind her asked, and she turned around and saw Tina and Mike standing there. She smiled at them and nodded, but then she turned around again and made her way to her locker. No Santana there either.

''I had a hangover but I did enjoy it,'' she replied when she had opened her locker, and Mike placed a hand on her shoulder.

''Puck told me we should keep an eye on Dave and Santana. I saw them go outside and Puck is out there with them,'' he whispered, and Brittany nodded and sighed in relief. She had worried about Santana before but not like this. She wished she could be the one to go out there to help her friend.

''Thanks Mike, I appreciate it. I don't understand why she's dating him now,'' she replied, and Mike shrugged.

''Sometimes people do stupid things; sometimes people do it to keep other's safe. I don't know either but there is something going on there and we will find out Britt,'' he told her, and she nodded. He hugged her quickly before moving away, and Tina just smiled and followed him. Brittany looked at the door, the one she knew Santana was behind, and wondered what would happen if she went out there to see what was going on. She decided not to, and she would hear everything from Puck either way so she stood there, leaning against her locker waiting for them to come back in.

* * *

Santana stumbled out of the door and leaned against the wall next to it. She hated the way she felt around Karofsky, she needed to find a way to get okay with it because it was going to be happening a lot. She would be around her rapist a lot.

''I thought you'd go out here. Nice place to make out, isn't it?'' she heard his voice before she saw him, and she wasn't fast enough to walk away before he pinned her against the wall. ''I knew you'd want to kiss me again after what happened at the party,'' he said, and she shook her head. She felt dizzy and her knees were shaking. The only thing holding her up was his body, and it made her sick to her stomach.

''Get off of me,'' she said softly, and then she cursed herself for being so weak. She was a bitch; she needed to act like one. She tried to push him off of her but he just put all of his weight against her and she felt the air leave her. He kissed her then, hard and rough. She almost choked on his tongue when he pushed it in her mouth, but then he was pulled off of her and she sank down to the ground, her legs not strong enough to hold her up.

''I thought she said to get off of her,'' Puck said menacingly and Karofsky sputtered something. ''Yeah, well I think you need to leave her alone, because you're an asshole and I don't see her liking it,'' Puck replied against the sputtering, and Santana closed her eyes. She needed to let Puck believe nothing happened, but she didn't know how.

''Puck…'' she said as she stood to her feet, and she saw him looking at her when she opened her eyes. ''Nothing happened, I didn't feel so good and he helped me,'' she lied, and she was glad her voice didn't betray her. ''Let him go,'' she added, and Puck stared at her for a moment before letting the boy go.

''I thought…''

''You thought wrong, Puckerman,'' Santana snapped, and the boy sighed. ''Hey, just don't butt into my business Puckerman and everything between us is fine,'' she added, and he nodded.

''It's just… you looked like you needed help there,'' he said pointing at Karofsky who was still muttering under his breath. Santana stared at him, and then shrugged. ''Okay, it's your life,'' Puck said and then he left. Santana was scared, scared to be alone with Karofsky, so she followed Puck before Karofsky could think of a way to get to her again, and she made her way to her locker. She was surprised to see Brittany there. The next class had already started.

''Why aren't you in class?'' Santana asked in way of greeting, and the blonde shrugged. ''I'm not feeling so good, so I'm going home,'' Santana added when the blonde didn't say anything. She opened her locker and placed all her books in there, knowing she didn't need them anymore today.

''Oh… okay. I just wanted to know how you were doing because you didn't…''

''I'm fine, Britt. I'm just… I feel sick…'' Santana replied before the girl could think of something to ask, and Brittany just nodded. Santana felt bad for lying to her best friend but she couldn't tell Brittany anything. She heard Karofsky walk in from outside and she turned around just in time to see him make a rude gesture toward Brittany.

''He's such an asshole,'' she heard Brittany mutter, and Santana closed her eyes and tried to find her strength to say something, but she couldn't. She couldn't defend Karofsky because Brittany was right.

''I'm sorry,'' she said softly, and then she turned around to Brittany who stared at her in confusion. ''I'm sorry for acting the way I did, but I really don't need you to tell me what to do, okay? I know what I'm doing.''

''I know, San, but I worry about you. You've been acting weird since Saturday and I just want to be there for you,'' Brittany replied, but Santana sighed and closed her locker.

''Please, just mind your own business okay? I love you but I don't need you to be there for me with everything I do.'' She made her way out of the school and sat down in her car, and that's when the tears came. She didn't mean anything she'd said to Brittany, she did need her, she needed her best friend to see what was going on, but she couldn't tell her. She hated the situation she was in, especially because she put herself there. She wiped away the tears and started the car. She would go home and sleep, think over the situation and try to find a way to get out of this without telling anyone what happened. She had to keep Brittany safe even if it meant feeling like this all the time.

* * *

Brittany felt the tear on her cheek but didn't wipe it away. Santana had never acted like this, not even after she told Brittany she loved her. It was strange and it hurt, but Brittany knew something was definitely off now, because Santana wouldn't talk like that.

''Hey Britt, what are you doing out here?'' Artie asked as he rolled toward her, and Brittany shook her head and closed her eyes. ''Hey, everything okay?''

''Yeah, it's fine, can you please leave me alone?'' she asked and then she opened her eyes and sank down on the ground. ''I don't feel so well and I don't have a ride home,'' she added, and another tear slipped down her face. She hated it when she was crying and especially in front of her ex.

''Don't worry, my dad will give you a ride home if you want,'' he replied, and she shook her head. ''Hey come on, it doesn't mean anything, I'm just trying to be nice,'' he added, but he didn't sound nice anymore.

''You know Artie, I really liked you before the whole 'you're so stupid' thing, but I cant just forget what you said,'' Brittany said, and he sighed. Brittany looked up at him, and she could see him staring right through her.

''I didn't mean that, you know. I was hurt, I was upset, and you just defended her again and I hated that. But I didn't mean that,'' he added, and then he looked at her. ''I love you and I don't know how but I want to make it right to you, I want to try again, Britt.''

''I don't, Artie. I'm in love with someone else and I… I need to figure it all out,'' she replied, and then she stood again. She grabbed the books for the next class and closed her locker, and then she turned around and looked down at Artie. ''I like you, but I don't like you like that anymore. We can be friends or something, but we'll never be more than that,'' she told him, and he nodded and rolled away, and Brittany could tell she'd hurt him again. But this time she didn't care; she only cared about Santana and Santana didn't care about her anymore. Santana cared about her reputation and about dating Dave, and that was all.

''Britt, I'll take you home at the end of the day, okay? Don't worry about it,'' she heard Puck say, and she nodded and smiled. Puck was a real friend, and she hoped they would spend some more time together. He was friends with Santana too, and that only made it better.

''Thanks Puck, I appreciate it,'' she replied, and she went on her way to her next class. Finding the rooms would be hard without Santana showing them to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday and Wednesday went by without Dave Karofsky bothering Santana, and at that point Santana actually hoped he would give it up. But Thursday came and she knew today would be a bad day. Not only because Brittany still wasn't talking to her but also because she had a couple of classes with Karofsky and she didn't want to see him. She knew she needed to act like he was her boyfriend, but she didn't know if she could.

Brittany hadn't called or come by and it hurt, but Santana knew it was her own fault because she had acted like a bitch to her best friend, and she knew she had to make it okay before Brittany would come back to her. So she knew what she had to do but she didn't know if she could. She had to talk to her friend after school today. With her iPhone in hand, she typed out a message and hovered her finger on the send button. She didn't know if she could keep her promise, but she would try very hard.

**Britt, I know you're mad at me but I need to talk to you. Drive home with me after school? XoX S**

She threw her phone on the bed and went into the bathroom, turned on the shower and pulled off her oversized shirt. She looked down at her stomach and saw the bruises and she cursed, because she still had the reminders of that night. The bruises had turned yellow and she knew they would be gone soon, that made her a little less mad at the situation.

She took a quick shower and shivered when the cold air hit her body after turning the water off, and she dried off as fast as she could and stepped in her clothes. Again, she chose a simple outfit that covered her arms and legs, and she put on enough make up to cover the yellowish bruise around her neck. After that, she grabbed her phone and pressed the home button, and saw she had a text from Brittany. She unlocked the screen and read it.

**San, I don't know. I just don't want you to talk to me like that again. B**

**I just need to talk to you, Britt. Please just give me a chance to explain? XoX S**

After replying she put it in her pocket and walked down the stairs, and she sighed silently when she saw her mother in the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and took a bite before turning around to look at her mother. ''Santana, where's Brittany?''

''What? You said I needed to spend less time with her and now you ask me where she is?'' Santana asked confused, and her mother simply nodded and waited for an answer. Santana sighed and took another bite of her apple. ''She's coming over after school, we're going to make some homework,'' she replied after a while, and her mother nodded.

''Well, you keep the door to your bedroom open because I don't want anything to happen. I know how 'making homework' with Brittany goes,'' her mother said, and Santana sighed in frustration.

''Mama, I told you I have a boyfriend now,'' Santana said and then felt sick. It was too wrong to say that about Dave, but she had to keep up the front. Her mother nodded, but didn't reply to that, and Santana turned around. ''You know, you don't make any sense. I don't know what to think with you sometimes,'' Santana whispered, and her mother sighed behind her.

''Well, I'm your mother and you don't have to think anything about me, just… listen to me when I tell you something. I'm only telling you things for your own good, Santana,'' her mother replied after some time, and Santana just rolled her eyes and threw her apple in the trash can. ''Hey, you have to eat more than a couple of bites of that apple, Santana!''

''I'm not hungry anymore,'' Santana said, and she turned around again and walked passed her mother. She needed to be at school in half an hour, and she needed some time alone before jumping into the crowd, so she made her way to her car and sat inside of it, but didn't drive away yet. She felt her phone vibrate twice, and she pulled it out of her pocket. After unlocking the screen she went to her messages and saw it was Brittany.

**U know I can never say no to u. I'll drive with u but drive me straight home, we have enough time to talk then. X B**

Santana smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, but then she noticed she had another text and she directed to that. It was an unknown number.

**Babe, we're going to prom this Friday, get a nice dress.**

Karofsky. She hadn't even thought about going to prom. When she first asked him, it was because she wanted to run for King and Queen with him, and that was only because she knew he was gay. After the party, even before the party she knew she didn't want that anymore and she had actually decided not to go anymore. She hated the fact that he acted like he could tell her what to do, and she hated the fact that her heart was pacing in her chest at the idea. She had to go; she had no choice in the matter.

''Santana?'' there was a knock at the same time she heard the voice right outside her car, and she jumped and looked to her side, only to see Brittany standing there. She widened her eyes and wondered about the wet feeling on her cheeks before she opened her door and stepped out.

''Britt, what's wrong?'' she asked, and Brittany frowned and stared at her. Santana wiped away the wetness on her face and closed her eyes. She'd been crying, even though she had decided not to cry anymore last night. ''Hey,'' she said as a greeting, and Brittany smiled at her.

''I thought I saw you in the car, why are you sitting in your car?'' she asked, and Santana shrugged, but didn't say anything for a while. She didn't know what to say. ''Uh, my mom told me to drive with you this morning because she has to work early, so do you mind?'' she asked, and Santana shook her head.

''No, no I don't mind. Jump in, we'll go right away,'' she said and she sat down again in her car. She opened the door to the passengers seat and started the car, but waited for Brittany to step in. ''You know, I just got your message,'' Santana said, and Brittany grinned and nodded to her, before she buckled her seat belt.

''Yeah, right after I sent the message my mom said I had to go find you, because she needed to run. I didn't even think about it.'' Brittany turned on the radio, and Santana smiled at her friend. She missed spending time with her, because Brittany always made her feel better. Even if she felt like crap and wanted to spend days in bed, Brittany's presence always made her feel much so better. ''But before I thought about it I was walking this way, and then I remembered we didn't talk at all, so I didn't really know if you'd take me…''

''Britt…''

''Well, it's like a legit question right?'' she asked Santana before she could say anything, and Santana shook her head.

''No, because you know I wanted to talk to you, and you know I would never let you walk to school.'' Brittany stared at her for a moment before nodding, and Santana sighed. ''Can we talk now?''

''Sure,'' Brittany said, and Santana smiled weakly. ''Talk,'' she added when Santana didn't say anything for a moment, and Santana grinned at her friend, but then the grin faded as she thought of what to say.

''I just… after what happened at the party, I don't sleep well. And Monday Dave was grilling me about it and I felt even worse than before, and I was tired and grumpy,'' she said softly, and Brittany nodded. ''I'm really sorry, Britt. I don't want to lose you.''

''You're not losing me, San,'' Brittany replied with a little smile of her own, and Santana nodded. ''It's just… you know how I hate it when you talk to me like that, and when you don't tell me things,'' she added, and Santana sighed.

''I know, Britt. And I know I was wrong for acting the way I did. I just hope we can forget it and move on,'' she said, and Brittany nodded and smiled again. Santana parked her car and shut down the engine, but didn't move. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. ''God, I'm so tired,'' she whispered, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

''What's going on? Still…'' Brittany's voice faded when Santana nodded and then she felt her head on her shoulder. ''Do you want me to come sleep with you tonight? Maybe it'll make you feel better,'' Brittany suggested, and Santana nodded.

''Yeah, I'd like that,'' she replied softly, and Brittany nodded against her shoulder. ''Its just… I have those dreams, you know?''

''Yeah, I can only imagine but I think I know what you're saying. You keep replaying it in your head and you dream about it,'' Brittany said, and Santana just listened to her voice as the girl spoke. ''You know, Puck told me about the thing that happened on Monday. He told me Dave kissed you and you told him to get off, but when Puck pulled him off of you, you told Puck there was nothing going on,'' she whispered, and Santana tensed.

''Puck needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. Nothing happened, he just heard me wrong,'' Santana said, and she felt bad for lying to her best friend. She wanted Brittany to know there was something wrong but she couldn't tell her. ''Karofsky asked me to the prom. Are you going?'' she asked, and Brittany shrugged.

''I don't know. I thought about it, but I don't have a date. I can go alone, and dance with everyone, but I just don't know,'' she replied, and Santana nodded. Brittany lifted her head and stared at Santana, and Santana opened her eyes and stared back. ''I'll go and dance with you, okay?''

''Okay,'' Santana agreed with a smile, and Brittany grinned. ''Lets go, it's time to face the crowd,'' Santana added, and Brittany opened her door and stepped out. Santana pulled the keys out of the ignition and stepped out, and then she locked her door.

''Pinkie?'' Brittany offered her pinkie and Santana took it, and they walked in together. Santana felt a lot stronger with Brittany on her side, and when she saw Dave she didn't tense. Not right away. But she saw him looking at her, and then his gaze slid over to Brittany and he licked his lips. Santana shivered, and Brittany looked at her in confusion. ''Are you cold?''

''Yeah,'' Santana replied, and Brittany frowned at her. ''I'm tired, I get cold when I'm tired,'' she added, and Brittany just shrugged. Santana steered them toward their lockers and they unhooked their pinkies, and then went to open their lockers.

''Oh… crap, I forgot my math book,'' Brittany said softly, and Santana handed her math book wordlessly. She didn't need it anyway. ''Thanks, San, you're the best,'' Brittany said with a big grin, and Santana smiled back at her.

''I left all my books here because I know I'll just forget everything if I don't, and I didn't feel like taking everything home. I'll just take home what I need this afternoon,'' she replied, and Brittany nodded and seemed to think about that. It had been a good idea at the time, but Santana knew it wasn't because she wouldn't make any homework if she forgot her books from school, and she was already behind now.

''That's kind of smart, except for the part where you cant make any homework if you don't have your books,'' Brittany voiced her thoughts, and Santana nodded. ''I'll just tell you to take your books after school,'' she added, and then she waved and walked away. Santana had another class than Brittany, and Brittany needed to be upstairs, so Santana stood there for a moment before she felt someone grab her shoulders and turning her around. She looked around and saw they were alone.

''K-''

''Yeah, I thought I told you to spend more time with me, or didn't I?'' Dave Karofsky said as he pushed Santana against the locker with his body. Santana blinked and she could feel the blood pounding in her head and her heart start to beat like she'd been running. He was waiting for an answer, and she opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was cornered and alone and the panic rushed to her like a mad man.

''Y-yeah,'' she finally choked out, and Dave nodded and kissed her roughly. Santana gagged and tried to push him off of her, but he grabbed her hands and pressed them against the locker above her head. Holding her wrists with one hand, his other hand moved up and down her side. It made her sick to her stomach and she couldn't do anything because he was too strong. But then he stopped and he lifted his head and stared at her. His pupils were wide with arousal but before she could do anything he spoke.

''Friday at prom we're going to dance, act like a real couple. Because you said you'd be my girlfriend but I don't see enough of you. And were going to see each other after school too, and you're going to kiss me like you mean it then,'' he said, and Santana couldn't do anything else than nod. She closed her eyes when he finally let her go, and she was glad for the lockers in her back as he stepped back and walked toward class. If the lockers hadn't been there, she would have been lying on the floor. She gagged again, and she slapped her hand over her mouth. She hated it when he cornered her like that.

''Santana?'' that voice, that annoying voice, reached her ears and she groaned, but she opened her eyes and stared at the brunette in front f her. Rachel Berry. ''Are you okay? I saw what just happened, even though I didn't hear what he said,'' Rachel said, and Santana blinked. Shit, she didn't like that Berry was the one to see what had happened.

''What's it to you, dwarf?'' Santana asked with a scowl, and Berry just shrugged.

''If you don't want to be his girlfriend, just say so. I thought something was off with the whole 'dating Dave' thing, because I never see you two together. Also-''

''It doesn't concern you, Berry, keep your big nose out of my business!'' Santana interrupted the brunette with those words, but Rachel didn't seem fazed. She only seemed to be more determined.

''If he did something to you, Santana, you need to tell someone,'' Rachel said, and then she walked away. Santana closed her eyes again and cursed. Rachel Berry, the most annoying girl in the school, saw what no one else did.

* * *

After school, Brittany searched for Santana, because she hadn't seen her all day and she wondered where she was. She just hoped Santana didn't leave without telling her, and when she arrived at her locker and didn't see her, she cursed. She never cursed, but she thought she had to walk home because Santana was probably at home again. Her phone vibrated then, and she took it out of her pocket and read the text from Santana.

**B, I'm waiting by my car. X S**

She was glad she didn't have to walk home, and she took the books she needed for her homework out of her locker and put them in her backpack. Then she turned and made her way to Santana's car, and she frowned at what she saw. Santana stood, pressed against her car, with Dave Karofsky in front of her, looking like he was mad. Brittany couldn't see Santana's face, but somehow she knew Santana didn't like it. Maybe it was because Santana didn't move; maybe it was because she looked like she would break any second because she was so tense.

''Hey,'' Brittany called as she walked toward the two, and Dave looked up and whispered something in Santana's ear before walking away. Santana hung her head and Brittany knew something was wrong. Santana never let anyone corner her like that, unless it was Brittany. Santana would never let anyone look at her like that without having a snarly comment about it, and Brittany just knew something was wrong. ''Santana?'' Brittany didn't know what to do, because Santana seemed to shut everything out.

''Get in the car, babe,'' Santana said after a while, and Brittany stared for a moment before she got in the car, and she waited for Santana to come in the car too. Santana made a move to start the car and Brittany stopped her.

''Santana, tell me what just happened? What did I see?'' she asked, and Santana finally looked at her. Brittany could see the tears in her best friends eyes and she wondered what Dave had told her, but she didn't ask. She knew Santana wouldn't tell her even if she asked, so she just waited.

''You know what you saw,'' Santana simply replied, and Brittany nodded.

''I think I saw Dave threatening you with something,'' Brittany stated, and Santana looked away. So Brittany knew she was right because if she wasn't, Santana wouldn't have looked away and she would've said something. ''What did he say, San?''

''Brittany… I love you, okay? But I can't tell you what's going on now, because…''

''He threatened you with something if you told me,'' Brittany stated the fact and Santana didn't move. She didn't move a muscle, and Brittany knew she was right. ''So you're not going to tell me because of that? He isn't anywhere near here anymore,'' she added, and Santana just shrugged. ''It's that bad?''

''Yeah, it's bad,'' Santana said softly, and then she started the car. Santana just broke off the conversation but Brittany didn't feel like it was over. She needed to know more.

''But-''

''Britt, stop it. I can't tell you and if I could I would, you know that. Just drop it,'' Santana said softly, interrupting Brittany. Brittany stared at her friend for a long time and then nodded, because she knew nothing would change Santana's mind now. She wouldn't tell her, not until she was ready, and Brittany knew Santana wasn't ready to tell her yet. She just hoped she would be able to tell her soon because she could see Santana felt really bad, and somehow Santana was scared. She didn't like scared Santana, because Santana was never scared so it had to be bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany woke up the next morning when she felt someone snuggle close to her, and she looked down and smiled when she saw Santana. The brunette had her head against her shoulder and her arm was wrapped around Brittany's waist. Brittany looked at the time and sighed, they still had a couple of hours before school because they had a short day, starting third period. They only had a couple of classes and if Brittany remembered right, they would be together all those classes.

Santana whimpered, and Brittany looked down at her friend, and she looked like she was in pain, but she was still asleep. Brittany didn't know if she should wake her up, but then as she thought about it Santana began trashing around, moaning. Brittany frowned, what was going on?

''No… no please… stop it Dave…'' it was all Brittany heard, and Santana repeated it time after time, and then Brittany knew she had to wake her up. Santana was having a nightmare about Puck's party. Santana was having a nightmare of the near rape and… had she just said Dave?

''San, wake up,'' she whispered, shaking her friend's shoulder. The girl tensed, but didn't wake up. ''Santana wake up,'' Brittany repeated the words just like Santana had repeated her words, and she shook her friend's shoulder again. Santana shot up; her head hitting Brittany's chin and Brittany screamed out in pain but then held a hand in front of her mouth.

''What…'' Santana turned around, a hand on her head where she had hit Brittany, and she looked around disoriented. Then she looked at Brittany and saw her holding her mouth, and she widened her eyes. ''Oh my God, what did I do? Did I hit you? Shit…''

''No, when you got up you bumped your head against my chin, you didn't… it wasn't your fault,'' Brittany mumbled, and she realized Santana was crying then. She frowned at the girl, but she didn't say a word. ''But seriously, when are you going to stop lying, Santana?'' Brittany asked after a while when everything fell into place. Dave? She had asked Dave to stop, not some nameless guy.

''L-lying? Britt, I don't know what you're talking about,'' Santana stuttered as she wiped away her tears, and Brittany knew she wasn't getting anything out of Santana for a while. She lay back and closed her eyes, even though she knew she wouldn't fall asleep again. ''Oh come on, Britt…''

''I'm just going to try and sleep a little more before we have to go to school,'' Brittany replied without opening her eyes, and then she felt Santana move off of the bed. She didn't look up until she heard a door open, but it didn't close. Santana was going downstairs. Well, Brittany didn't really care. She was mad at her friend because Santana kept lying about what happened, Brittany knew for sure after what just happened.

Dave? How come he appeared in the Latina's dream? He was the one who saved her; though the dream made it sound like he had been the one to rape her, or almost rape her, and it confused Brittany to no end. She wanted to know what was going on with her friend. She took out her phone and texted Puck.

**There's something wrong with S. She had a nightmare and was saying stuff… x B**

She didn't know why she texted Puck but she knew he would help her figure it out, and after the text she felt a little more relaxed, so she closed her eyes again and tried to sleep a little longer.

* * *

Santana knew her mother was already out and her father too, so she walked down the stairs and made herself some coffee. She hated it when Brittany called her out on her lying because she couldn't tell her best friend what happened, and she hated that. Brittany was mad at her again, but Santana couldn't do anything about it.

As she waited for the coffee to be ready, her phone rang. She sighed, and picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

''Yeah,'' she said into the phone.

''Lopez, what the fuck is going on with you?'' Puckerman. Santana sighed and cursed everything under her breath, and then she watched the coffee slowly drip.

''Brittany?'' she asked, ''Brittany texted you, or called you?''

''She texted me because you've been going through some stuff and she's obviously worried about you.''

''Yeah, well,'' Santana huffed, but then she realized it was all done because they were worried about her. ''You know, I can't talk about it and she keeps pushing me,'' she said softly and she heard Puck sigh.

''You know she loves you,'' Puck started, and Santana huffed and wanted to interrupt when he went on, ''and you know she just wants to help you with whatever you're going through, Lopez. What the fuck happened at that party?''

''Nothing…'' Santana knew she couldn't deny anything but she couldn't help it. ''You know, I don't like this. I don't like feeling like this, but it's just… I can't tell her, Puck. I don't want to put her in danger,'' she said, and then she sat down.

''I know something is going on Santana. And if you want to deal with it, then you have to tell Britt and deal with it. You can't do it alone, and this isn't helping anyone,'' Puck said after a while, and Santana sighed. ''You can do that however much you want but nothing is going to change if you don't do anything about it.''

''I know,'' she choked out, the lump in her throat suddenly growing and the tears in her eyes almost leaking onto her face. ''I know, Puck, I just… I don't want her to be in danger, I love her too much for that,'' she whispered, and then she disconnected the line, because she couldn't handle with it. She couldn't deal with whatever was going on.

''Why would I be in danger?'' she heard Brittany ask, and she jumped and turned around. The blonde stood in the doorway, and Santana shrugged. ''You tell Puck, but you don't want to tell me?'' she asked harshly, and Santana closed her eyes and shook her head.

''I can't…''

''I'm going to go home, and until you can tell me what's going on, you don't have to come and say you're sorry,'' Brittany said, and Santana widened her eyes. Was her best friend really giving her this ultimatum?

''Britt, come on, I need…''

''You need what, Santana? You need me to snap at when you're not feeling well, or you need me to have someone to lie to?'' she asked, and Santana shook her head and wiped at the tears that rolled over her cheeks. This wasn't going as planned.

''God damn it Brittany, don't you see? I'm trying to protect you!'' she finally screamed, and the blonde softened at that. It was the first thing Santana had said about all of this, and she hated that she had reacted like that, but she couldn't do anything about it.

''You're protecting me from what?'' Brittany asked gently, but Santana had already shut down again and the Latina turned around and poured herself some coffee. Brittany sighed and turned around, ready to leave the house.

''I love you, Britt. I just don't want anything to happen to you, and if I tell you I can't protect you anymore,'' Santana softly said to her back, and Brittany closed her eyes and tried to find the strength to walk away, but she couldn't. She needed to be there for her friend even if her friend was being an ass, and as she turned around she knew what to do.

''I love you too, Santana. But you're making it really hard to be there for you when I don't know what's going on!'' she said, and Santana nodded.

''Well, go then. Go home and I'll come to you when I'm ready to tell you, when I know for sure you're safe. I know you want to, but just know I love you and I'm not doing any of this because I like it,'' Santana said softly, and Brittany sighed, and did as she originally planned – she left. Santana stood watching the doorway where Brittany had stood moments before and she let the tears fall. There wasn't anything she could do to make Brittany understand, but she hoped the blonde would understand eventually that doing this was only for her protection.

* * *

Brittany walked home and opened the door, and was met by her mother who smiled, until she saw her daughter's face. She didn't ask what happened right away, but pointed to the chair in the room and raised one eyebrow. Brittany sat down and closed her eyes, trying keeping the tears in and keeping herself centered.

''What happened at Santana's?'' her mother asked, and Brittany chuckled, though she didn't feel it. It was just funny how her mother knew her so well that she knew something had happened at Santana's.

''Do you remember when I told you about that party?'' she asked, and opened her eyes just in time to see her mother nod. ''Well, I stayed over last night and woke up this morning and she had a nightmare. She kept saying stop and please and then she said Dave.''

''You think something happened with Dave?'' her mother asked, and Brittany had a feeling her mother knew more. But that couldn't be, because if Santana didn't tell Brittany, she wouldn't tell her mother. Brittany just nodded, not knowing what to say. She hated feeling like this though. ''Yeah, you know it's hard for her to talk about her feelings, Brittany.''

''I know, but it's… I can't help her if she keeps shutting me out. She says it's to protect me,'' Brittany replied, getting frustrated. She still didn't understand any of it, and her mother seemed to get everything from what Brittany told her.

''You know, sometimes things get hard to see through the problems someone has around them; like how you are her best friend. Santana is having a rough time, I think. Maybe you should invite her to stay over after prom, and don't blow her off again. Maybe, if you show her you're there for her, she'll trust you enough to tell you after a while,'' her mother said softly, and Brittany sighed.

''But she won't tell me because she says she's protecting me, she wants me to drop it, even after she had a nightmare and practically head-butted me,'' Brittany said after some time, and her mother laughed.

''She did what?''

''Well, she sat up suddenly, and I was leaning over her trying to get her to wake up,'' Brittany mumbled, and touches her chin. ''She slammed her head in mine, and it hurt,'' she added, and her mother grinned. But the grin faded and she sighed.

''Listen to me, honey. I think I know what is going on but the only thing I can tell you is that you need to be there for her, because if I'm right, she really needs you,'' her mother said, and Brittany sighed and looked down. ''Brittany, I mean really need you. She needs her friend to be there for her and not push her into telling you everything, baby,'' she added, and Brittany nodded.

''Thank you mom,'' Brittany said, feeling even more confused than before the conversation with her mother, but also knowing what she had to do. She took her phone out of her pocket and sent Santana a message.

**I'm sorry for leaving you. Come sleep over tonight after prom? XoX B**

She then went upstairs to get dressed for school. She really hoped Santana would join her home tonight, because she loved spending the time with her best friend and she wanted to help her. After the conversation with her mother she understood one thing very clearly. She needed to be there for Santana even though the girl didn't want to tell her anything.

* * *

Santana saw Brittany's message, but she didn't know what to do. She really wanted to spend the time with Brittany, but she also knew after tonight she would be a basket case, after spending time with Dave Karofsky. She would just text her back after getting dressed, and as she walked up the stairs and into her room, she sighed. She already felt like a basket case, and she knew she slept better with Brittany there. This morning proved that, because she'd been actually sleeping all night before having the nightmare. Normally she wouldn't even last a couple of hours before waking up in the middle of the night.

She got dressed in a skinny jeans and a shirt, finally able to wear something without sleeves, and she pulled on her boots. She was satisfied with the end result, and she smiled at her reflection, only the smile seemed fake even to her. A tear slipped down her face and she sighed, and then she grabbed her iPhone from her bed and texted Brittany.

**Are you sure? You told me not to come to you before I was ready to tell you. X S**

She put her phone in her pocket and closed her eyes as she sat down. She hated the feelings that ran through her. She was glad that Brittany had asked her to stay over tonight; she was scared going to school. Everything was a mess and she just wanted it to be over. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out and unlocked the screen.

**Yeah, that's why I said I'm sorry and I really want you to stay with me. I'm here if you need me, k? XoX B**

Santana smiled, she was glad that Brittany had texted her, and she really needed to get her. Santana stood and looked up at the clock in her room, and saw she still had some time to get to Brittany's before the girl left with her mother. She was going to take Brittany with her to school, and they were going to talk before they started their day.

Santana jogged down the stairs and to her car and drove to Brittany's house, which was just a couple of houses further than hers, and stepped out of the car. She knocked on the front door and smiled at Mrs. Pierce as the older woman opened the door.

''Santana, honey, what are you doing here?'' she asked with a pleasantly surprised look on her face.

''I came to get Britt, we didn't really talk this morning,'' Santana replied softly, and Mrs. Pierce smiled and stepped aside. Santana stepped in and looked up at the woman, and she could see something in the eyes of the woman and it freaked her out. What had Brittany told?

''She didn't tell me anything, honey. I figured it out on my own. You need her,'' Mrs. Pierce said, and Santana looked at her with wide eyes, because how could this woman know what happened?

''This is kind of weird, Mrs. Pierce. How did you…''

''Well, experience in life, you know? I've been through something similar, and it's hard telling someone what happened. He raped you, right?'' Mrs. Pierce asked, and Santana felt the blood leave her face. It was one thing thinking it, but hearing it out loud made her feel weak. ''Okay, take it easy,'' Mrs. Pierce said in a concerned voice as she held on to Santana's hands. ''I won't tell, but you need to do something about this situation. I don't know what's going on, but you don't want to live in fear all the time do you?''

''N-no…'' Santana choked out, and then she cleared her throat. ''Mrs. Pierce, I just… I can't tell Britt…''

''She told me; you said you needed to protect her. I actually feel a little insulted though, because it's my daughter, and you treat her like she's a little kid,'' Mrs. Pierce said, and Santana shook her head. That wasn't the case.

''No! N-no, Mrs. Pierce, he said he'd… he'd do the same to her if I told anyone!'' Santana said loudly, and Mrs. Pierce sighed. Santana didn't know what that meant, but when she turned around she knew. Brittany had been standing there. Shit. Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down, and she didn't see the hug coming. Mrs. Pierce held on to the Latina tightly, and Santana held on just as tightly onto the older woman she saw as a second mother.

''You ready to go, San?'' Brittany asked softly, and Santana stepped back and nodded. She really hoped Brittany didn't hear any of that, but she knew that was false hope. Brittany had heard at least some of that, and she would hear about it soon.

''Come on, Britts, I want to go to school and then get ready for prom,'' she replied, and Brittany nodded and kissed her mother on her cheek before linking her pinkie with Santana's and walking out.

''You're going to tell me one day, San, but I'm not going to push you again. I'm sorry,'' she said softly, and Santana looked at her for a moment before smiling.

''It's ok, and I'll stay over tonight,'' she added, and Brittany smiled. ''I didn't think sending a text would help if I was just going to get you to bring you to school,'' she said as they reached the car. Santana opened the door for Brittany and closed it when Brittany was seated, and then she walked around the car and stepped in.

''You're probably going home to get ready, and you're going with Dave right?'' Brittany asked, and Santana could see the look Brittany gave – it was a look of distrust and dislike, but she wouldn't say anything about it. Not today, at least.

''Yeah, going home to get ready and going with Dave,'' Santana replied softly, and then she started the car and drove them to school. At least she didn't have a long day at school ahead and she'd get to spend it all with Brittany.


	7. Chapter 7

Brittany waved as Santana dropped her off at home, and she walked inside and greeted her mother and little sister. ''I'm going upstairs to make some homework,'' she said and her mother smiled and nodded, and her sister moaned. Brittany smiled at her sister, she knew her sister had wanted to play, but she didn't have the time.

''Tomorrow we'll play, I promise, Michelle. And Santana is going to be here tomorrow so she can play too,'' she told Michelle, who jumped up and down at the promise. Brittany winked at her mother and walked up the stairs, and then she closed the door behind her when she arrived in her room. She really wasn't planning on making any homework, but her mother didn't have to know that.

So, as she laid out her dress, a tight yellow dress that flared at the hips, she hummed a song that kept stuck in her head after Glee practice. She didn't even remember what it was called, but Rachel had been singing it all week and now it was stuck. Then suddenly her phone rang and Brittany pulled it out of her pocket.

''Noah, what's going on?'' she asked, and she heard Puck chuckle.

''Well, I thought I'd ask you about what happened this morning after you texted me and I called Lopez, but I also wanted to know if you know what Lauren's going to be wearing,'' he said, and Brittany rolled her eyes.

''Okay, um. I don't know what Lauren's going to be wearing,'' she replied, and then she told him all about what happened that morning. ''So she came to pick me up and she had this strange conversation with my mom, but then we made up and we moved on,'' she finished, and Puck hummed.

''Well, that's good right? You know you're the only one she makes up with when she knows it's her fault. She keeps saying how much she loves you, Britt, I think you should be proud of that.''

''I am proud of that, but I'm not the only one though, she loves you too, and she loves Quinn. I'm pretty sure she loves Glee club and everyone in it,'' Brittany replied, feeling a little defensive toward her friend, but Puck didn't say anything. ''You know, just ask Lauren what she's wearing and if you really don't want to do that, you don't do it,'' she added when he didn't say anything for a long time, and he sighed.

''Sure, I'll ask her. See you tonight B,'' he said, and with that he hung up. Brittany sighed and laughed a little and then she threw her phone on her bed and lay down next to it. When she closed her eyes, she fell asleep right away.

* * *

Prom. Santana hadn't even wanted to go to prom, but after Dave had told her to be ready when he picked her up, she knew she didn't have a chance to get out of going. She knew Brittany was going, even though Brittany was going alone, and it would be the one light in her night. So she decided to go to her mother's room, and pick out a dress. But when she arrived home, and walked up the stairs and opened the door to her parent's room, her mother was sitting on the bed pulling on her shoes.

''Hey mama. Can I borrow a dress for prom tonight?'' she asked, and her mother looked up with a frown. Santana never asked something, she did what she wanted. Normally, she would've gone out to buy a dress, but she didn't feel like it.

''Well sure Santana, you can borrow that red dress I have, it's on the right side, and don't touch anything else,'' her mother said, and she went back to looking down at her feet. Santana knew the dress her mother was talking about, it had been her mother's own prom dress and it was gorgeous. It had double shoulder straps that crossed on the back, and it was long and tight. Santana opened the door of the closet and still, after all the years of looking around in her mother's closet, had to gasp when she saw the amount of clothing. Her mother loved clothes, and Santana knew there were a lot of clothes her mother didn't even wear anymore.

''Thank you mama, I just didn't have time to go to the stores. You know I love to shop…'' Santana said softly as she pulled out the dress, and her mother grinned at her. Santana didn't see that grin often, and she didn't mind because she really didn't like it.

''Yeah, I know. You're just like me,'' her mother replied, and Santana blinked and stepped out of the room. She didn't want to make small talk with her mother; she didn't bother to answer as her mother called out, ''I'm going out, see you tonight.'' Santana wouldn't see her tonight, because she would stay over at Brittany's, but her mother didn't bother to ask about it so Santana didn't bother informing her.

She hung the dress on the door and sighed, she still had a couple of hours before she had to get ready and she didn't know what to do. Her phone buzzed and she took it out of her pocket to see she had a message, and because the number was unknown she knew it was from Dave.

**I'll be at your place at 9. Wait outside 'cause I don't want to come in.**

She sighed and threw her phone on her bed, and then she lay down. She was so tired of acting like she was his girlfriend after what happened, she just wanted to get it over with. She wanted him to figure out this wasn't what he wanted so he could let her go, and she wanted to have someone at her side. She didn't have anyone though, because she couldn't tell anyone about it.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep right away.

* * *

Brittany was ready to go at 8PM, but she didn't want to go yet. She walked down the stairs and looked at her mother, who was grinned up at her. ''Mom, I don't want to go, actually.'' Her mother stopped grinning and held out her hand. Brittany walked the last steps down the stairs and took it, and let her mother lead her to the living room, where her father was waiting for her to come in.

''You look absolutely stunning,'' he said, and Brittany smiled at him. Of course she knew she looked stunning but after waking up from her nap, she suddenly didn't feel like going away. ''What is it honey? Karen, what did you say to her?''

''What? I didn't say anything John, she says she doesn't want to go,'' Karen replied, and Brittany rolled her eyes when her father sat down again and sighed. ''Look, honey, you said you'd go for Santana and you can't forget that,'' her mother said after turning around to her, and Brittany nodded.

''I know, but I'll be alone tonight and she has…'' Brittany widened her eyes and suddenly she got it. ''I'll go, it's just…'' she trailed off again and shrugged.

''I know honey, but you promised her you'd be there and you actually made plans of coming home here with her right?'' her father said, and she nodded again. She would go, she never said she wouldn't go, but she hated the fact that Santana would be with Dave all night.

''Can you bring me dad?'' she asked, and her father stood to his feet and nodded. ''Thank you. And thanks for telling me I look stunning,'' she added with her signature grin, and her father smiled at her.

''I'll always think you look stunning, sweet heart,'' he replied, and then he took her hand. ''Come on, I'll bring you to the dance and I'll come pick you up,'' he said, and Brittany kissed her mother before nodding to her father. She was ready to go even though she didn't feel like it. It would be one long night, she was sure of it.

* * *

Santana was ready and waiting at 9PM. She felt pathetic, because she was never ready when someone said she had to be ready, but she was scared. She was scared of what Dave would do if she weren't waiting outside when he told her to. The door opened behind her and her father walked out. He wasn't much better than her mother at the emotional front, but Santana had always liked him more. She didn't know why. He stood next to her, and he didn't say anything for a long time.

''Why are you waiting outside?'' he asked, and Santana shrugged. She didn't want him to know what was going on. She felt on edge, and talking to her father only made it worse, so when a car drove in the street she was actually relieved to see it was Dave. She wouldn't be alone with him for very long tonight, because she actually had some friends, or at least she hoped so.

''I'm not coming home tonight, daddy.'' She turned her head to look at her father just as Dave stopped the car in front of her. Her father just nodded, and then he walked back inside. Santana stared at her father for a while before turning around and opening the door, stepping in and slamming it behind her.

''What was that?'' Dave asked, and Santana turned around and sent him a scowl. She didn't feel like talking. She was way to scared to say anything over the lump in her throat but she wasn't about to make small talk with him either, she didn't want to ever talk to him. She wished she could say that to him, but she couldn't. ''I asked you a question.''

''And I chose not to answer it, deal with it,'' she replied, and she actually smiled at her own comeback. Even though she was scared, she could still talk shit, and she knew it would be going fine tonight. Except she was wrong and when she looked at him, she could see it. The anger showing on his face was nothing compared to what her father sometimes showed, but it was scaring either way.

''You're a bitch, and you really need to learn your place,'' he said, and he gripped her chin in his hand in a bruising hold before he pulled her against him and kissed her hard. When he pulled back, he didn't let go. ''I'd behave tonight if I were you, because you don't want to mess with me,'' he growled into her ear, and she shivered. He let go then, and he started the car. Santana felt a tear slip down her face, and she knew it was going to be one long night.

* * *

Brittany didn't know what Santana was doing, but prom had started at 8PM and even Brittany had been late. Santana liked being late – but only fashionably late. Now, she was just way late, and Brittany didn't know what to do.

''Have you seen the Latina?'' Brittany heard his voice before she saw him and she turned around to see Puck standing behind her. She shook her head and he sighed. ''I need to ask her something, and Lauren is acting all bitchy about it,'' he said, and Brittany frowned.

''Maybe you can ask me,'' she replied, and he looked at her and shook his head. ''Okay, then you'll just have to wait for Santana because I don't know where she is,'' she added, and she walked away from Puck. She saw Artie rolling around the dance floor and she actually felt kind of sorry for him, but then she realized what he had said to her and she turned around toward the door. She was just in time to see Santana walk in at the arm of Dave, who looked smug. Before she could move, she saw Puck running toward Santana and she could see the relief in Santana's eyes from afar, and she wondered what that was all about. She made her way toward the three and listened in to what Puck wanted to ask.

''So I thought of the flower, or corsage, but she didn't like it, and now I don't know what to do!'' he rambled. He was actually kind of cute when he rambled but Brittany would never say that out loud. She looked at Santana who looked a little amused too, and then she looked at Dave who just looked pissed about being interrupted.

''Say you're sorry and dance. I don't really care,'' Santana replied, and Dave pulled her away from Puck and Brittany. Santana looked at her apologetically and Brittany just shrugged, knowing she had to spend some time with her date and all.

''Go and find Lauren, do what Santana told you to do, and it'll all be fine,'' Brittany said to Puck, who nodded and left her alone again. Brittany looked around one last time before just deciding she would dance alone tonight. It didn't matter that much.

* * *

Santana hated prom. Everything went wrong for her tonight. First, Puck comes storming at her making Dave even worse than before, and Brittany just stood there. She didn't know what her friend had wanted to say, and she wouldn't find out because Dave didn't let her go. He wanted to dance to every song there was, and if they didn't dance he would just stand there holding her against him. She would stand in front of him, her back pressed against his chest, and she would have these flashes. Flashes of what happened the week before.

''I have to go to the bathroom,'' Santana said after the second memory flash, and she pulled out of his grip before he could say anything and walked away, feeling like she was going to sink to the floor if she stopped now. She didn't look back but she could practically feel his eyes burning holes in her back. She made it to the hall and closed her eyes as she leaned against the lockers. Would this night ever end?

''Santana?'' it was Brittany, and Santana opened her eyes and stared at her best friend. Brittany was flushed from dancing and Santana couldn't help but admire the blonde. She looked so happy; it hurt to look at her sometimes. Santana nodded, indicating she had heard her friend, and then she felt her knees give out and she sank down on the ground, her knees up against her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and looked up. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine, Britt, don't worry,'' she replied, but she didn't sound fine. She sounded like she was about to cry any moment, and she worried that Britt would hear. ''I mean, I'm tired after the week I had,'' she added, and her voice shook. She closed her eyes again and felt her friend sit down next to her.

''If you want to go home, you can tell me. I'll go with you, we promised to stick together tonight, right?'' Brittany said, and Santana nodded. She loved her for the way she was. Brittany was always there for her even though she didn't understand some of what Santana was going through.

''Thanks Britt, I appreciate it. I just can't leave without telling Dave,'' she said, and Brittany nodded. The girls didn't say anything for a long time, and then Brittany kissed Santana's forehead and stood. Santana looked up and saw her holding out her hand, and she smiled and took it. Brittany pulled Santana up and hugged her, but then the door to the gym opened and Brittany was pulled off of Santana.

''Get off of my girlfriend, you dyke,'' Dave snarled at Brittany as he pushed her against the locker next to Santana, and Santana widened her eyes. She knew she didn't just see Dave push her friend, didn't she?

''What the fuck, Dave,'' she screamed, and then she pushed him. He glared at her and before she knew it, his fist shot out and he hit her in her stomach. She doubled over in pain but stepped to her side, standing in front of Brittany. ''What the fuck is your problem with her?''

''She was… she was hugging you like she's your girlfriend, bitch!'' Dave was stuttering, and it was the first time Santana saw him as a real person after the rape, and not as a monster.

''I don't care what it looks like, Dave. She's my best friend and I haven't had much time to spend with her so back off and go back to the dance,'' she said, standing straight again even though she held her hand pressed against her stomach. It hurt like a bitch, but she wouldn't tell anyone that. Dave turned around on his heels and walked back into the gym, and Santana turned around and grabbed Brittany's hand. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine, but what about you?'' Brittany asked, and she stared down at Santana's hand clutching her stomach. Santana shook her head and sighed. She didn't know how to get out of this situation, because she still couldn't tell Brittany what was going on, but she could at least tell her half the truth.

''I'm okay. Listen, this has never happened before, okay? And this,'' she said pointing toward the door indicating Dave, and then at herself, ''is just something that's not really important. All I want is for you to be safe, okay?''

''Okay, but I don't understand,'' Brittany said, and Santana sighed and closed her eyes. Her stomach felt like it was on fire but she needed to explain. She just didn't know how.

''He never hit me before. But he's just… he was already angry when he came here and tonight hasn't helped much, so please just forget about this,'' she said, and Brittany shrugged. Santana knew she wouldn't forget about it, but she would at least keep it to herself until she had it figured out. ''All I ask is that you… you keep this to yourself, okay? Please,'' she added, and Brittany nodded.

''Okay, I'll keep it – for now,'' she replied, and Santana nodded in relief. ''But we're not getting back in there, we're going home,'' Brittany said, and Santana nodded. She really wanted to go home.

''Yeah, sounds like a good plan,'' she replied, and Brittany pulled out her phone and called her father.

* * *

Brittany stared at Santana as they changed into PJ's. She hated it. She hated that she had promised to keep it to herself and forget about it, because she wanted to know what was going on. Her dad had come to pick them up, and she had wanted to ask if he ever hit her mother, but she knew he hadn't. He wouldn't do that; it wasn't normal. Santana hadn't said a word except 'hi' to her dad, and Brittany wanted to ask her what else was going on between her and Dave. Something was going on, because Santana seemed to be overly protective of Brittany and it confused the blonde to the point of frustration.

''Santana?'' she whispered in the dark, and she could hear her friend hum. She was still awake, and Brittany knew she should just ask, but she couldn't. All she could do was step in the bed and pat next to her. Santana stepped in next to her and snuggled close. ''I'm here whenever you need me,'' Brittany whispered instead of asking Santana all the questions on the tip of her tongue, and she felt Santana's lips against her collarbone.

''Thank you, Britt-Britt,'' Santana mumbled and she snuggled in even closer, her head on the blondes shoulder. Brittany didn't know what to do anymore. Santana had been pushing her away and then pulling her back and she was getting extremely tired of it, but she couldn't just drop her best friend when she was acting like that. Her mother had told her Santana had a lot to deal with, and even though Brittany didn't understand that, she knew she just had to be patient. The problem was, with Santana she was never patient because it had never gotten her anywhere before.


	8. Chapter 8

''Santana, are you ready?'' Brittany asked when she saw Santana sitting on the bed, and Santana looked up and shook her head to get her thoughts back. She was ready to go. They were going to New York, a week after prom.

''I'm ready,'' Santana replied without thinking, and then she turned and laid on her stomach, thinking about the past week. After prom, she hadn't seen Dave that much and she was relieved about that, but every time she was alone, he would corner her. He always used the same threat and she was beginning to get sick of it, but she couldn't do anything about it. She wanted Brittany safe, and because of that she couldn't tell anyone about what happened.

''Santana, come on, I thought you said you were ready,'' Brittany said softly, and Santana turned on her back and leaned up on her elbows. Brittany had been there for her this week, more than she had been there the week before, and on the one hand it confused Santana. But on the other hand she didn't really care because she had her best friend and nothing else mattered. ''San?''

''Hmm? I'm sorry, I'm ready,'' Santana said again, and she stood to her feet and lifted her weekend duffle on her shoulder. She had put in more than she needed but it didn't matter that much, because she was excited for something and she knew this weekend, she could get her mind straight and she could think of something to do. ''Come on, I'm ready,'' she repeated when Brittany just kept on staring at her, and the blonde shook her head as if to return to the here and now, and she smiled.

''Yep, I'm so excited San, this is going to be amazing!'' Brittany said, and Santana smiled at the excitement in the blonde's voice. ''My dad said he'd wait outside and bring us to school, because Mr. Schue said to be there around noon,'' she added, and Santana nodded. They still had enough time but she wanted to be on time for a change. The two girls walked down the stairs, and Santana was glad that her parents weren't home. Ever since prom they'd been grilling her about how her date was, but she didn't feel like talking about it. They made their way outside and Brittany hopped to the car and opened the trunk, and Santana placed her duffle in there and let Brittany close it again. She nodded her thanks and smiled at the blonde, and the blonde winked back and opened the door to the passengers seat while Santana opened the door to the back seat.

''Are you ready to kick some ass, Santana?'' Mr. Pierce asked, and Santana smiled her crooked grin and nodded.

''Of course, Mr. Pierce,'' she replied, and when she saw the look on the older man's face, she said, ''John.'' The man smiled at her and nodded, and then waited for Brittany to put on her seat belt before driving off.

''That's good. Brittany here tells me you've been practicing a lot,'' he said conversationally, and if she wasn't exhausted beyond belief, she would've taken the opportunity to have a little small talk and forget about everything else, but she felt like her head was about to burst, so all she could do was nod. She looked out the window when John didn't ask more, and she sighed.

''Dad… I want to sit next to Santana,'' she heard Brittany say, and the car stopped again and she felt Brittany move to the back seat. Santana looked up and smiled at her friend, but she didn't say anything. ''I know you're tired, come lean against me, it's more comfortable,'' she said softly, and Santana did as she was told. Brittany was right, her shoulder was much more comfortable than the door. Before Santana knew it she had fallen asleep.

* * *

''She's been having nightmares, even though she says she's okay,'' Brittany told her father when she saw Santana had fallen asleep, and her father looked at her through the rearview mirror. ''And mom says I need to be patient but I know Santana. She's going to keep this in until she's drunk or until something happens that breaks her down, and then she's going to tell because she doesn't have another choice,'' she added, and John nodded.

''Listen to your mom, honey. I don't know what to do about any of it but your mother has some experience with things people normally are not ready to talk about right away, and when Santana is ready she will tell you. Even if it is because she doesn't have another choice,'' her father said, and Brittany sighed but nodded and then she closed her eyes. She didn't sleep though. She listened to Santana sleeping, she listened to the steady breathing, and she ran a hand over the Latina's arm. ''So are you excited Britt?''

''I am! I've been waiting for this since after prom and I can't wait until we see the New Directions on top of that list,'' Brittany said getting excited again, and her father chuckled and shook his head at his daughter. ''And I know I'm not the only one – Rachel and Finn can't stop talking about it,'' she added, and John grinned.

''Well, I'm glad you're excited and I want you to call right after you know the results,'' he said, and Brittany nodded at him before looking down at Santana again. The Latina was sleeping peacefully, but Brittany remembered a couple of times through the week that Santana had called after a nightmare. Santana had claimed she was okay but that she just needed to hear her voice, and Brittany hadn't asked about it because she knew it wouldn't help matters. But she still hated it. She hadn't talked about it with her mother again because it would only confuse her, and because she knew her mother would say the same every time.

''Are we almost there yet?'' she asked after some time, and John nodded without saying anything, and Brittany looked out the window. She could see the school already, and she gently shook Santana awake. ''San, we're here,'' she said softly, and the girl opened her eyes and hummed. She yawned and then sat up, and she looked out the window with tired eyes. ''You can sleep in the plane again, San,'' Brittany added, and the Latina nodded.

''I know,'' she simply replied, and then she leaned her head back. Brittany stared at her friend and couldn't help but notice the paleness of her skin, and the darkness under her eyes. She didn't get enough sleep and it worried the blonde. ''Thank you for picking me up John,'' Santana said to her father when he stopped the car, and before Brittany could do anything Santana had opened the door and was out of the car. Brittany leaned forward and kissed her father on his cheek.

''Have fun sweet heart,'' he said, right before she stepped out of the car. Santana had already grabbed both of their bags, and Brittany closed the door and the trunk and took her own bag from Santana. She waved at her father one last time before he drove off, and the girls made their way toward the group of Glee clubbers.

''Hey,'' Santana said softly into the group, and then she sat her bag down and sat on top of it. Brittany followed her lead and sat down next to Santana on her bag, and she linked her arm with the Latina. ''Britt, I'm so tired,'' Santana whispered as she leaned against her, and it only worried Brittany more.

''What's wrong with her?'' she heard Mike ask, and she shook her head indicating she didn't know. Or she couldn't tell. Nobody needed to know that she didn't know. ''You look like crap, Lopez,'' he added looking at Santana, and Santana didn't even reply.

''What is going on? Normally you have this witty and snarly comeback when someone says something like that,'' Rachel butted into the conversation, and suddenly all eyes were on Santana and Brittany. Santana looked up then, and Brittany could see she was close to tears, but she knew Santana didn't want her to handle this, so she didn't say anything.

''You know what?'' she said softly, ''I'm sick and tired of everyone always looking at me and judging me. I've had a lot going on in the past couple of weeks and I haven't been sleeping really good, so yeah, I'm exhausted and I didn't bother with a comeback because it wasn't worth it,'' she added, and her voice got stronger at the end. ''But you know, I just don't care.'' Santana closed her eyes as she leaned her head against Brittany's shoulder, and pretended not to listen to everything going on around her. But Brittany knew she heard everything because the Latina was tense. Brittany leaned her head on top of her friend's and just listened to everyone. She didn't really care what they were saying, she just wanted Santana to feel better

* * *

''Santana, can I talk to you for a second?'' Rachel asked softly ten minutes later, and Santana looked up at Rachel with a raised eyebrow. ''Alone, please,'' she added, and Santana shrugged and stood to her feet. She stalked away from the group and stopped when she stood right in front of the school, then she turned around and looked at Rachel.

''What is it, dwarf?'' she asked, but her voice didn't sound like her own and she knew the insult didn't come over like it should, because Rachel looked down at her feet and Santana could see the girl was crying, but it wasn't because of the insult. Her defensive demeanor dropped and Santana placed a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. ''What?''

''I just… last week I saw what happened between you and Dave and I know he's been hitting you, he is doing something to you and you're letting him,'' Rachel said softly, and Santana dropped her hand and took a step back. ''Look, I know you think I don't care, or that any of the members of Glee don't care, but we do, and I feel so bad for not being able to help you. You have to talk to someone so they can help you,'' Rachel rambled, and Santana nodded. She contemplated telling Rachel everything right there and then, but she couldn't. She couldn't do that to Brittany.

''You know, Berry, I appreciate the ramble about how much you care, even though I know it's just… it doesn't matter in this situation because I can't do anything about it,'' she replied, harsher than she meant, but knowing she got the message across when Rachel stared at her.

''You know, you're stubborn. All I'm saying is whatever is happening, whenever you need help you just have to say so and we'll all be there to help you. You need to believe that, because you really don't look so good now, and I'm worried about you. You need someone to lean on,'' Rachel said, and Santana sighed. Rachel was right, but she didn't know what was going on and Santana couldn't do anything about it without knowing Brittany was going to be safe.

''You're right, Berry. But there's one thing I can't forget about this. If you know what's been going on, you also know that he threatened Britt… he said he'd get to her if I told anyone and I can't let that happen,'' Santana said, and Rachel looked up with wide eyes and shook her head. ''Yeah, so if you want to help me, figure out a way to keep her safe while I tell someone,'' she added, and Rachel nodded.

''I care about you, Santana, and just know we are all here for you if you need us,'' Rachel said, and Santana nodded and felt the tears burn in her eyes. The petite brunette had never been a friend, Santana had slushied Rachel a lot of the time in the past, but at this moment she really appreciated Rachel. Rachel was the only person who was brave enough to confront Santana about the situation and to tell her every member of the Glee club would be there for her. Santana doubted that, but she wouldn't say that to the girl in front of her.

''Thank you, Berry,'' Santana mumbled, and she made her way back to Brittany just as Mr. Schuester clapped his hands indicating everyone had to go into the bus. Santana and Brittany got up and climbed in after putting their bags in the baggage compartment in the bus.

* * *

Brittany stared at her friend and wondered what they had been talking about, but she didn't ask, because of what her mother had said. They had been sitting in the bus for ten minutes and Santana had already fallen asleep. Brittany looked at Rachel, who seemed to be listening to music, but when the petite brunette looked up Brittany saw the tears streaming down Rachel's face. She wondered what that was all about, but she knew someone would comfort her. She couldn't, she still had Santana to comfort and she didn't really care about Rachel's problems at the moment.

''But I just want to help!'' she heard Rachel say with shaking voice, and she sighed. Everyone wanted to help other people, and Rachel just wanted to help someone so that people would see she was also really nice. Brittany knew Rachel was nice, but she could also be selfish and that made it hard to always like her.

''Rachel, you know what I told you about that. Unless you know what to do about it you can't help her,'' Finn. He was sweet, but he was also stupid. What was he talking about? Brittany decided it was time to block out everything that happened around her because she wanted to know what they were talking about but she wasn't about to ask. She looked down at Santana who was still sleeping and she leaned her head against the brunette, and then she closed her eyes. The problem was, she could still hear everyone talk and it bothered her that she didn't know what they were talking about. So she opened her eyes, gently stepped out of the chair and made her way over to Rachel and Finn.

''What are you talking about?'' she asked, a smile in place, even though it wasn't felt. Rachel looked up and smiled back, but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

''We were talking about Santana and the situation. I want to help but I don't know what to do,'' Rachel replied, and Brittany wondered when Rachel became so brave. Because she knew now what it had been that Rachel had wanted to talk about before they left, and Brittany remembered the look on Santana's face the whole time.

''Well, I don't know what she said but I guess it was something around leave it alone?'' Rachel shook her head and Brittany sighed. ''Or tell me what to do about it,'' she added, and then Rachel nodded. ''I think you need to stop talking about it because she doesn't like it. She doesn't want to talk about it and she doesn't need you butting into her business when all you do is tell her everyone is there for her. It doesn't help.''

''I know, but-''

''No, Rachel,'' Brittany said, and she leaned down and whispered, ''I know you want to help her – I know that. But if you don't know how, you need to back off.'' Rachel stared at Brittany for a moment before nodding, and Brittany went back to her seat with Santana. Santana sighed and sat up, and Brittany smiled at the brunette.

''I heard you,'' Santana said, and Brittany nodded. She didn't mind, Santana already knew every thought she had. Santana took her hand with a smile, ''thank you, for saying that. I'm so used to defending myself that it never occurred to me to ask you to help me,'' she added, and Brittany smiled.

''You don't have to ask me for help, Santana. I'll always be here for you no matter what,'' she replied, and then she closed her eyes. Santana was tired and Brittany knew it, but as she looked out the window she could see they were almost at the airport and she wanted to talk to Santana. ''So I couldn't help but wonder what you were talking about with Rachel.''

''She offered help, I can't take it though.''

''Why not?'' Brittany asked as she looked down at Santana. Santana seemed defeated, and Brittany didn't like it one bit.

''Because I don't know how I can take her up on that offer and keep you safe… I need to keep you safe, Britt,'' Santana whispered, and Brittany sighed. Again with the keeping her safe routine. She was getting tired of it.

''The Glee club can keep me safe from Dave, Santana,'' Brittany said, and Santana looked at her in confusion and then she closed her eyes and shook her head. ''No, I mean come on, I know it's Dave you're scared of because of what happened at prom, but you know that Noah and Finn and Mike will help,'' she added, and Santana sighed again.

''Yeah, I know that, but I just… I can't ask anything of them because I'm just… I'm a bitch Britt, and this situation I got myself into is all my fault and I can't ask them to help me,'' Santana said, and Brittany finally got what she had been trying to tell her over the weeks. Santana couldn't ask anyone for help because she thought she was a bitch, and she thought everyone hated her.

* * *

Santana wasn't afraid of flying, she was afraid of falling asleep on the plane and having one of those nightmares. She hadn't asked Brittany over to sleep with her because she'd been having more nightmares and she didn't want any of the Glee club to know what was going on. It was too late for that though, because Rachel had seen too much and because Rachel knew, Finn knew.

As she sat down and closed her eyes, she felt someone sit down next to her and she opened them right away to see it was Quinn, instead of Brittany. She sighed and stared at the blonde girl next to her, but didn't say anything. Then someone sat down on her other side and she turned toward Brittany, and she sighed in relief this time. She didn't want to sit next to Quinn alone.

''So Rachel has been asking all of us to talk to you. I don't know why, but I have a feeling this has something to do with that party at Puck's where you… I don't know what happened,'' Quinn said, and Santana cursed the petite brunette. God, why couldn't Rachel just keep her mouth shut?

''Forget about it Fabray, nothing's wrong. You know Berry.'' But it didn't work. Quinn stared at Santana for a long time and didn't say anything, and it made Santana uneasy. She sighed. ''I've been having trouble sleeping since the party, Q. So let me get some shut eye.''

''Sure, but you are going to tell me what's going on or else I'll pull it out of you,'' Quinn said, and Santana just shrugged. She knew Quinn wouldn't do that, because Quinn couldn't care less about how Santana was feeling and what had happened at the party.

''Santana, we all just want to help you,'' Rachel said from the chair in front of Santana, but Santana didn't reply. She leaned against Brittany, who was looking between everyone talking. Santana knew she made it all worse, if she ever told anyone what happened. She needed to find a way to keep Brittany safe before she could talk, and she didn't know how to do that alone. What if she did tell someone from the Glee club? What if she did ask the club to help her keep Brittany safe?


	9. Chapter 9

They lost. They lost big time and Santana thought she wouldn't care. But she did; she cared because everyone else cared, and she cared because she really had expected them to win. They were good; they were better than every other choir that had competed, and it hurt that they had lost. They were twelfth. It was bad, and Santana cared.

''B, it's okay, we'll win next time,'' Santana whispered to the crying blonde, and then she fell silent, because she didn't know what to say. They lost. She just held on to the blonde and sighed. She didn't really know what to do about anything these days, and she wished she could get the magic answer for everything.

''Santana, it's not going to work. You don't care about it, but some of us do,'' Finn said, and Santana looked up. Was he lecturing her about the loss, even though it had been his fault?

''I don't know about you, Finnocence, but I didn't kiss my girlfriend on stage,'' Santana snapped at the boy, and he at least had the decency to look down at his feet in embarrassment. ''I thought so. And I do care.'' I care because it's the only thing good in my life right now, Santana thought, but she didn't say the words.

''Stop attacking Santana you guys,'' Rachel said after a while, and Brittany stood up straight with that, and looked at Santana. Santana felt weak, but she wasn't about to say anything about it because she hated to be in the middle of all the attention, even though she said she loved it. ''Hey Brittany, next time we'll win, Santana is right about that,'' Rachel added, directing it to Brittany, and the blonde smiled.

''I know,'' Brittany replied softly, and Santana sighed in relief. If Brittany stopped crying it would be nice. She never liked Brittany crying. ''San, can we get back to the room?'' she asked Santana, who just nodded and offered her pinkie. ''Bye, see you later.'' Brittany waved with her free hand to the other members and followed Santana to the room in silence.

''Here we are,'' Santana said after a while, and she opened the door with the key Mr. Schuester had given her right before they had to get on stage. Somehow, he had known she wanted to go up right after the results, maybe because he thought she hated spending time with everyone. ''Sit down on the bed and I'll grab you some water,'' she said when she had closed the door behind her, and Brittany did as she was told. Santana nodded to her friend when she sat down and then turned and grabbed a bottle of water, and she smiled when she returned.

''Thank you,'' Brittany said softly, and she took a sip of the water. ''I don't know why I was crying. I mean, I know I'm sad about it, but I never cry,'' she added, and Santana nodded. Brittany was strong, even if someone insulted her she didn't cry. Unless someone said she was stupid, like Artie had done a couple of months ago. Brittany had cried then, and she still hadn't talked to Artie about getting back together.

''Mr. Schue said we'd get a drink after the competition, but if you don't want to go, we can just stay here,'' Santana said after a moment of silence, and Brittany just shrugged. Then she scooted back on the bed and lay down, and she looked at Santana. ''Do you want me to join you?'' when she just nodded, Santana smiled and laid down next to her friend, and she closed her eyes.

''I know you're tired, and I don't care about the drinks. The others wont be here for a couple of hours and that way, you can rest,'' Brittany said, and Santana smiled. She loved her best friend, because she could read her so well.

''Thanks Britt, you're the best,'' Santana mumbled right before falling asleep.

* * *

Santana looked around the room, and saw Puckerman, Quinn, Rachel, and Finn. But she didn't see Brittany. She knew Brittany was there, so she went looking for her. There were some people she didn't know in the room, and she wondered who they were but she didn't care enough to find out. The only thing she cared about was Brittany.

''Hey, dyke!'' she didn't know the voice but she knew it was directed at her, so she turned around and stood face to face with someone she had seen before, but didn't know.

''What did you just say?'' she asked, her voice oddly calm, and her mind too, at that matter. She didn't really care if anyone called her a dyke. It was strange because before, she did care. And that was why she couldn't be with Brittany.

''I said, what do you drink, dyke?'' the boy asked, and Santana knew he was lying, but she didn't care so she just shrugged. ''Oh, anything huh?'' he asked, and he smiled at her. It was just a friendly smile but it threw her off.

''No, nothing,'' she replied quickly, and then she walked away. A hand grabbed her from behind but she pulled away, and went on in her search for Brittany. Where was that girl?

Suddenly the room changed and she wasn't standing anymore. She was sitting on a bed, and she looked around. She was in Puck's room, and she sat on his bed. The door opened, and someone walked in. She couldn't see who it was, but she knew. She knew it was Dave Karofsky, even though she hadn't seen him before. He grinned at her in the dark, but didn't say a word, and before she knew it he was on top of her, holding her down, while opening his jeans.

''No… stop it!'' she screamed out the words because she didn't want this. She wanted to find Brittany; she wanted Dave to stop. She knew this part, this was the part where he pulled down his jeans and let her go. ''You asshole!'' she cursed at him, Spanish taking over after a while, and he just struggled with his jeans.

''Just help me bitch and you'll have a great time,'' he replied, and Santana pushed against him, making him almost topple over and giving herself the chance to run toward the door. But she wasn't fast enough. He stood, his jeans on the floor next to him, and he grabbed her arm. ''Don't even think about it,'' he snapped at her, and then he pushed her against the door with a lot of force, knocking the breath out of her. Before she could gasp for air, his hands were around her throat.

''No…'' she choked out, but she couldn't say anything more. Her hands went up to his arms, and she scratched him, but he didn't let go. She felt herself grow weaker; she felt the fear begin to take over and the panic begin to rule. And just as suddenly, he let go, and threw her on the bed.

''Now, where were we,'' he whispered, and then he was on top of her again. She couldn't fight even if she wanted to. She was still struggling to get a bit of fresh air in her lungs and she couldn't do anything to stop him. His boxers had magically disappeared, even though she knew it couldn't happen. She didn't believe in magic. ''You're going to enjoy it, bitch,'' he said, and then he penetrated her.

''No! No! No, stop it!'' finally able to catch her breath, she screamed out, but it was too late.

''Santana…'' Brittany, Brittany was there! Santana looked up but she couldn't see the blonde. ''Santana…''

* * *

''Santana… please wake up,'' Brittany sobbed as she tried to keep out of her friend's way. Santana was trashing around, kicking and screaming into air, and Brittany had tried for half an hour to wake her up to no avail. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know how to help her friend. ''Oh my God, Santana please!'' she said, panic taking over, and then the trashing stopped. Santana whimpered, saying 'no' over and over again. But the trashing stopped. Brittany took this as a cue to move closer, and she laid down close next to her friend, carefully touching her arm.

''Britt… Brittany?'' Brittany looked up from her hand that was stroking Santana's arm into those chocolate eyes, and she closed her own eyes in relief. Santana was awake, finally. Brittany didn't know what to do, because her friend looked like she was terrified, and all Brittany could think of was smile, but she couldn't. She wasn't ready after what had just happened. ''Oh God…''

''What?'' Brittany looked up again, into those brown eyes, and saw the tears. Santana had been having a nightmare, and Brittany didn't know what to do with it but she knew what happened after she had a bad dream. She would cry too. ''It's ok, you can cry. I do it all the time after a bad dream,'' she said, and Santana blinked, but the tears didn't want to be pushed back. Instead, tears began rolling down the Latina's cheeks, one soon followed by another, and soon there was no end.

''Oh my God…'' Santana gasped out between sobs, and Brittany scooted even closer and wrapped her arm around her friend. Santana tensed for a moment before relaxing and pushing her face into Brittany's chest. Brittany closed her eyes and felt a tear roll down her cheek, and it scared her. She never cried, she was always strong even though people didn't see it, and it scared her that she was crying with her best friend.

''What were you dreaming about?'' she asked after a long time, and Santana sat up and shook her head. ''You don't want to tell me?'' Brittany asked, hurt clearly in her voice. She didn't say anything as Santana closed her eyes and sighed.

''I want to tell you, Britt. But I really, really need to take a shower right now. I feel so dirty,'' Santana replied softly, and Brittany nodded. She stood up from the bed and helped Santana stand, and then she led her friend to the bathroom. The shower was small, but Brittany was sure she could help Santana if she wanted help.

''Do you want me to help you?'' Brittany asked, and Santana shrugged. ''Well, do you want me to stay here with you if you need help?'' she asked, and Santana nodded and looked down at her feet. ''Hey,'' Brittany waited until Santana looked at her, and said, ''it's okay. Okay?''

''Yeah,'' Santana whispered, and Brittany turned on the shower. She then turned around to Santana, looking at her expectantly, and Santana got the point and took off her dress. They hadn't changed when they got back to the room, but Brittany didn't care about the dresses anymore. ''Britt?''

''Yeah, sweet heart?'' Brittany replied quickly, looking up at Santana's eyes and seeing something she had never seen before. She couldn't place it either.

''Thank you. You've been such a great friend through all of this,'' Santana whispered, and Brittany just smiled. When Santana was undressed, she stepped into the shower and sighed a deep sigh, and Brittany ran back to the room to get Santana some clothes. She grabbed the most comfortable thing in there, and she was glad it were sweat pants and a sweater, because she knew Santana would want something warm. Somehow, she knew Santana felt really cold inside.

''I got you some clothes,'' she said softly as she walked in, and Santana looked up and smiled weakly. She washed her hair, and scrubbed her body thoroughly, and Brittany just sat down on the toilet seat. She held on to the clothes and waited for Santana to be clean, but it took a long time. She didn't say anything though, because she thought her friend needed this. It took Santana a long time to get clean, but after 10 minutes she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Brittany turned off the shower as Santana dried herself, and then she handed Santana the clothes.

''Thank you,'' Santana said softly, but her voice was a lot stronger. Brittany knew Santana felt a lot stronger and she wondered if her friend would tell her everything like she said before the shower, and she looked at Santana's face. She looked like she was deep in thought, and she also looked like she was in pain. ''Come on, let's get comfortable,'' Santana said softly, and Brittany nodded and took the hand Santana held out. ''Don't you want to change?''

''Later,'' Brittany mumbled, and she looked at Santana and saw her friend nod. Santana didn't say anything while they walked toward the bed and sat down, and Brittany looked at the door and hoped the other Glee clubbers wouldn't come back soon. She knew Santana would tell her everything now, but not if the Glee club was there to hear it. ''Do you need some more time, San?''

''No.'' Santana closed her eyes and lay down on the bed, her legs dangling downward on the edge, and Brittany didn't know what to do. She just sat there. ''You remember that first time I told you about that talk I had with Karofsky?'' she asked after a while, and Brittany nodded. She did remember.

''Yeah, I remember. You told me he'd think about it,'' she replied, and Santana nodded. It was silent for a while, and then Brittany sighed, but still didn't say anything. She would wait for Santana for as long as the Latina needed.

''Well, he thought about it. At that party, when you saw us dancing,'' she said softly, ''you were right about me not wanting to dance with him.'' She took a deep breath to calm down, and then she sat up on her elbows and looked at Brittany. ''You chased him away then, but I needed some time alone because you didn't give me the chance to say thank you or I'm sorry for what I said, and I went upstairs and into Puck's bedroom,'' she said, and Brittany widened her eyes.

''So, because I didn't-''

''No, stop that thought right there,'' Santana said sternly, and Brittany nodded. ''I went upstairs, Britt; I could've gone after you,'' she added, and Brittany nodded again, reassured now. She stared at her friend, and waited. Santana seemed to have trouble with telling what happened now, and again, Brittany didn't want to rush her. ''So, I sat on Puck's bed, and I was alone for a while but then someone came in, and I remember asking him if he couldn't find any other room, but he didn't answer.''

''What?'' Brittany seemed to have stopped listening, but all she could see was Santana's eyes, empty. They were empty. ''What happened?'' Santana shook her head and sighed, and then she closed her eyes again. Brittany was glad for that, at one hand. Because the eyes of her friend were empty, even though they looked terrified, and it scared Brittany.

''I don't know, he was on top of me before I knew it and then he said something about my question and his answer, and I knew it was Dave, talking about that conversation we'd had. He said 'this is my answer', and then he kissed me,'' Santana said, and her voice began shaking. Brittany notices for the first time that her voice wasn't the only thing shaking, and she took Santana's hand in hers. It was like ice, but Brittany couldn't do anything about it.

''Do you want to stop talking now?'' she asked, and Santana sat up and frowned.

''If you want me to, but I know you wanted to know what happened, so…'' she replied softly, and Brittany nodded. She did want to know what happened so she could help her friend, but somehow, she already knew.

''You can tell me but you don't have to. I mean, you're shaking, and cold,'' Brittany replied, and Santana shrugged. But then she stood and pushed back the covers, and slid between them. She gestured for Brittany to come and she did, and then lay down next to her friend. She didn't touch her though; she just let Santana know she was there.

''I told him to get off, but he said I'd been asking for it, and he would f-fuck the gay out of me,'' Santana began stuttering, and Brittany knew it was bad, but she didn't interrupt again. ''He said all the guys said I was easy and that I would fuck him, b-but I didn't want to, Britt.'' Santana took a deep shuddering breath and closed her eyes. ''I didn't want to. But he pinned me down and pulled up my dress, and he took off his jeans. I tried to get away and almost did but… but he c-choked me and threw me back on the bed. I-I couldn't do a-anything,'' Santana couldn't stop stuttering or shaking and Brittany finally took her friend in her arms.

''He raped you,'' she stated, and Santana nodded. Suddenly Santana's body was wrecked with sobs and she couldn't say anything for a long time. Brittany felt the tears in her neck and also on her own cheeks, and she sighed. This was a day of crying for her, but what could she do?

''He r-raped me, and he told me if I ever told anyone, he would get to you,'' Santana added, and Brittany closed her eyes and finally understood the situation. She wished she didn't have to know the whole story because she finally did understand, but she was also a little glad she knew because now she could help her friend.

''What do you want to do now? You haven't told me before because you want me safe but now I know,'' Brittany said, and Santana nodded but didn't say anything for a long time again, and Brittany wondered what she was thinking. ''I mean, you could ask the Glee club to help us,'' she said, and Santana nodded again.

''I think we can do that, but I don't want them to know the whole story,'' she said softly, and Brittany nodded. She could understand that. ''I mean, Rachel knows a lot, but not all. Maybe you… maybe I can tell her what happened, and she'll find a way to… cover up the hard parts and still get the club to help us,'' she added, and Brittany sighed.

''Yeah, that's a good idea, S.'' Brittany turned her head and kissed Santana on top of her head, and held her close to her. ''I'm proud of you.''

''Why?'' Santana asked, surprise and confusion in her voice. Brittany shrugged, but Santana didn't let it go. ''You have to tell me why? I didn't do anything, I'm a weak little baby with this,'' Santana added, and Brittany grinned at that.

''You're not. You're strong and you stepped over that fear to tell me what happened, even though you didn't want to,'' Brittany said, and Santana sighed. ''No, wait. You overcame something, alone, Santana. You dealt with it alone for two weeks and you still managed to keep to yourself,'' she added, and Santana sighed and grinned.

''Yeah, well I'm a bitch and it isn't that hard to keep people out if you don't have friends,'' she joked, and just as Brittany wanted to protest, she squeezed her nose. Brittany smiled, and nodded. It was just a joke. ''But honestly, I did want to tell you but I just didn't know how do to that and keep you safe. And also, on one hand I didn't want you to know because it's something… something that shouldn't happen in the world,'' she added, and Brittany thought about that. But not for long, because another thought popped in her head.

''My mom knew, without you telling her, didn't she?'' she asked, and Santana nodded. ''I wonder if my mom knew because she'd been through this too,'' she said, and Santana shrugged.

''If she'd been through this than all you can think about it what a strong person she is,'' she replied, and Brittany nodded. Her mother was indeed a strong person and Brittany was proud of that.

''Get some rest, Santana, before the club comes back. We'll think of something, but not tonight. Tonight, you need to know that I love you and I'm super proud of you,'' Brittany mumbled when she felt Santana become somewhat heavier. Santana was tired and she didn't blame the girl. Brittany was tired too, for the same reasons. Talking about something like that exhausted a girl.

''I'm so in love with you Brittany Pierce,'' Santana mumbled right before she fell asleep, and Brittany was wide-awake again. Santana was in love with her?


	10. Chapter 10

Santana felt a lot better after she'd talked to Brittany. She didn't know what had made her talk; it was probably the nightmare, because she hated having them and Brittany witnessing was just wrong. But she loved Brittany for listening to her and she hoped Brittany didn't feel guilty because of it. After thinking about it, Santana knew she could've just left that part out, but she didn't, and she couldn't take it back.

She had fallen asleep in Brittany's arms and she felt safe. Brittany always made her feel safe and she didn't have to do anything for it. So she didn't have nightmares, and she had woken up to a sleeping Brittany. She didn't move, or say anything to wake her friend up, because Brittany needed the sleep too. But then there was a knock on the door and she looked up. The Glee club was back. It was already late, even though Santana didn't bother to look she just knew because she had been lying on the bed in Brittany's arms for a while now. So she stood and made her way to the door, carefully so she wouldn't wake Brittany.

''Shh, Britt is sleeping,'' she whispered when she opened the door, and she looked at Rachel. ''Where's the rest?'' she asked when she didn't see the others, and Rachel looked inside and then to Santana. Santana opened the door further and stepped aside, and closed the door behind her when Rachel was inside.

''I told them I wanted to check on you, and Mr. Schue said they'd get one last drink before going up. So we have some time,'' she replied, and Santana nodded. Rachel sat down on the bed and watched Brittany for a while, and then she looked at Santana, who was still standing even though a little closer. ''I've come up with an idea. It's not much but it will help you,'' the brunette said, and Santana nodded.

''I told Brittany. I told her everything – well, expect what happened in the halls, but I hadn't…'' Santana stopped talking when Rachel raised her hand, and she sat down next to the brunette and stared at her.

''It's okay; I'll keep that to myself for now. Now, my idea was… you need some protection around town, right? But when you're at home, or at Brittany's house, you don't, right?'' Rachel asked, and Santana nodded, indicating Rachel was right. ''Well, we can tell the club some of what happened, like when he pushed you against those lockers and all those things. I don't know what he did to you-''

''He raped her,'' Brittany mumbled, interrupting Rachel. Santana looked up to see Brittany staring at her, and she looked to her side and saw Rachel was looking down at her feet. ''He raped her, Rachel.''

''Rachel…'' Santana said, feeling the tears on her face, and Rachel looked up, ''it's okay. Like you said, I need Brittany to be safe and if you have an idea, please, tell me so we can see if it could work.''

''But…'' when Santana shook her head Rachel stopped talking for a while. Santana looked up at Brittany and saw Brittany smiling, and then she nodded to Santana. Santana didn't get it, but she loved Brittany non-the-less because the girl knew when to interrupt someone. Santana hadn't been able to tell Rachel what happened even if she tried to beat it out of her, and Brittany had just done what Santana couldn't. ''I was thinking we could pick you guys up from home in the morning and just make sure he doesn't come near you at school. We're with a lot and the girls can help with that too, so that's one part. And as for going home, the same thing, but you need to be careful when you're at home and you want to go out,'' Rachel said, and Santana nodded.

''I think that could be a plan. But you're right, the being home part scares me because he can still come and… he can still go to Brittany's house,'' Santana said softly, and Rachel nodded. ''But, what if I go to the cops when we get back?''

''What about it?'' Rachel asked, and Santana shrugged. Rachel nodded indicating she got what Santana was saying, and said, ''well, it would give you some time, yes. We can even make sure you're never alone but that would mean for one of the guys to always be with you two, and I don't think you like that,'' Rachel said with a small smile, and Brittany giggled. Santana didn't get it though.

''So if we can tell the Glee club what happened in the halls, they help us and I go to the cops. I don't know if I can go to the cops right now though,'' Santana said softly, feeling the panic come over her again and she took a deep breath.

''It doesn't have to be right away, San. You need to be brave though, because you can't wait for too long,'' Brittany said softly, and Santana nodded. Brittany was right; she needed to be brave.

''Okay, a compromise; I'm going this week, and I'm going to report it. Rachel?'' Santana said, looking at the girl next to her, and when Rachel nodded, Santana sighed and closed her eyes. It was a start. ''I don't want to be there when you ask the club for help though, if that's okay?''

''That's okay, I'll just ask it later, but you need to take Brittany with you because…'' Rachel looked at Brittany who stared at her in confusion but didn't say anything, and Santana got what Rachel wanted to say. She needed to tell Brittany about what happened in the past two weeks and Brittany didn't think before she spoke. Not often, that is. ''And you can call me Rachel more often, I like it,'' Rachel said, and Santana stared at her.

''What?''

''You called me by my name twice in this conversation. I like it,'' Rachel said, and Santana smiled. ''Okay, so this is cleared,'' Rachel added quickly, and Santana and Brittany sighed in relief and then Brittany held out her hand.

''Come here, Santana, I want to cuddle,'' she said softly, and Santana scooted over to Brittany and cuddled into the blonde's side. ''Thank you Rachel, for helping us,'' she said, and Santana nodded, as Rachel looked down and blushed.

''You're welcome,'' she whispered, and then she lay down on the other bed and closed her eyes. ''You know, I don't even feel guilty for kissing Finn,'' Rachel said after a while, and Brittany giggled.

''Well, I thought it was cute,'' she said, and Santana smiled at her. Santana loved it when she was happy, and Brittany was happy at this moment. So, so was Santana.

* * *

Brittany looked down at Santana and smiled when she saw her friend was already asleep. She looked up at Rachel to see the other girl was still swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and she sighed. Brittany couldn't sleep.

''Rachel, it's been hours since you came. When are the others coming?'' she asked, and just then there was a knock on the door and Brittany laughed softly. Rachel got up, because Brittany couldn't, and she opened the door. She placed a finger over her lips indicating someone was sleeping, and Brittany was grateful for that because Santana didn't sleep like her. Santana woke up whenever she heard something. The girls walked in and began getting ready for bed, and Brittany closed her eyes and sighed.

''So he asked where the cute brunette was, and I said 'I don't know', Quinn was saying, and Rachel looked up and sighed. ''He was talking about Santana, though. He saw you kissing Finn,'' Quinn snapped at the girl, and Brittany sighed.

''Q, be nice,'' she whispered, and Quinn shot a glare at her but didn't say anything. Brittany closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, but she couldn't because all she could think about was Santana. Santana in Puck's bed; Santana with Dave. It hurt thinking about it, because Santana had been hurt that night.

''Britt?'' it was Tina. Brittany opened her eyes and stared at the Asian girl, and Tina smiled. ''The guy that was asking about Santana, he didn't seem that interested. He just wanted to know where she went,'' she explained, and Brittany grinned.

''I wasn't worried about that, Tina. But thanks,'' she replied softly, and Tina shrugged. Brittany loved her friends, because they always tried to make her feel better even though they didn't know what she felt sad about. ''Did Mr. Schue let you drink alcohol?'' she asked to change the subject, and she smiled when Quinn turned around with a pout.

''Of course not, not after what happened with the Rachel Berry party,'' she replied, and Brittany chuckled. She looked down at Santana who was still asleep and she wondered if she just needed it, because normally the Latina would've woken up by now. They weren't that quiet. ''What happened in here though? She looks like she's been crying, and you too,'' Quinn said after a while, and Brittany sighed.

''We talked, it's not a big deal,'' she replied, ''she was sad because Lord Tubbington had been reading my diary again.''

''What?'' Quinn asked, her stare blank and the expression on her face comical. Brittany shrugged one shoulder and closed her eyes again, and soon she felt everyone get in the beds around her. ''Good night you guys,'' Quinn said after a while, and everyone just hummed a little. Then there was silence. Real silence, and Brittany found it suffocating. She tried to sleep but she couldn't because every time she sank into sleep, she could see what happened at the party, and she could see Santana's face after she came down from the stairs and told her she wanted to go home.

But after a while she was just too exhausted to fight the sleep, and she dozed off.

* * *

Santana woke up the next morning and noticed she wasn't alone. Quinn was staring at her from the other side of the bed, and Santana realized she had snuggled in with Brittany really close. She stared back at Quinn and then stepped out of the bed, walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She was still tired but she felt a lot better, having slept through the night for the first time in two weeks. There was a knock on the door and then it opened, and Santana sighed when she saw Quinn stepping in. Quinn locked the door, and Santana wished she had done the same before Quinn had stepped in.

''So I know something happened last night. Maybe it even happened earlier, but you are a mess,'' Quinn said, and Santana sighed and shrugged, because she didn't want to talk about it. ''I think it has something to do with Dave and the party at Puck's two weeks ago, and if I'm right I think I also know what happened.''

''Oh really?'' Santana asked harshly, and Quinn just nodded. ''Well, if you know, why don't you tell me?''

''I think he did something to you in Puck's room. Wait, I know he did something to you because of the look on your face just now,'' she added when Santana widened her eyes. Santana just stared at the blonde, the girl she had always thought of as a friend, and then she nodded. ''Okay, so what is keeping you from going to the cops?''

''Nothing, not after last night.'' Santana didn't know what else to say but Quinn seemed to get it, because she nodded. ''Listen, I appreciate the concern-''

''Oh, stop it right there. You act like you think no one cares about you, but you're wrong. I think Rachel proved it last night by going back to the room earlier to see how you were doing. She's been worried about you, you know?'' Santana just looked down at her feet at this, because she felt guilty all of a sudden. She really did think no one cared about her because she was a bitch, and she knew it. ''But you know, everyone is worried because you haven't been yourself lately. You haven't been as bitchy and you've been avoiding some people.''

''You know Q, you're right. I did become less bitchy, but it's not only because of what happened. I've had a lot of time to think, after it happened, and I've come to the conclusion that it doesn't help being bitchy all the time. But you know, it's me, and I still have to come to terms with everything,'' Santana said, and Quinn nodded and took her hand. Santana looked at her in surprise, Quinn never was the touchy-feely kind of person.

''I'm your friend, and people in the Glee club too. Even though you act like you hate them, I can see that you appreciate them,'' Quinn said, and Santana nodded. ''It's just hard, I know how hard it can be to be accepted for who you are, and you just need to get used to it because they are like that you know? They're sweet and caring and all of them just want you and each other to be happy,'' Quinn added, and Santana nodded again. She knew that even though she didn't say it out loud.

''I know,'' she simply said, and then she turned and unlocked the door. ''I'm going to get changed, I bet Mr. Schue will be knocking on that door soon,'' she added, and then she walked out of the bathroom and into the room. The girls were all awake now, even though only Brittany looked like she had been awake for hours, because she was bouncing off the bed when Santana walked back into the room.

''What where you doing there? Where's Quinn?'' she asked, and Santana pointed toward the bathroom in answer of the last question.

''I wanted some time alone but Q ruined that for me, so I'm going to get dressed. Don't have to take a shower because of last night,'' she replied softly, and then she went to her bag and took out jeans and a shirt with long sleeves. Brittany grinned at her and Santana smiled back, and then she took off her sweat pants and pulled her jeans over her legs. ''You know, I haven't had a good night sleep in two weeks,'' Santana said softly when Brittany was by her side, and she looked up.

''I know, and I'm glad you did now,'' she replied with a smile, and Santana nodded. ''I know it helps talking about something, it always helps me to talk about my bad dreams because… you know,'' she added sheepishly, and Santana smiled and nodded.

''I know, and thank you for listening last night. It did help,'' Santana replied, and Brittany jumped up. She went to look for clothes to wear and then when she found some, she ran to the bathroom, smiling because she was the first and then she closed the door. Santana stared at her best friend as she ran to the bathroom and couldn't help but appreciate the view. Brittany was absolutely stunning. Santana shook her head and pulled the t-shirt over her head, and then she went to brush her hair.

''Hey Santana, how's Dave doing?'' Lauren asked from across the room, and then there was silence. Nobody said a word, everybody held their breath. Quinn and Rachel exchanged a look between them and Santana just slowly turned around toward the girl.

''I don't know,'' she said slowly, and Lauren grinned at her and moved toward her, but Santana stepped back. ''You know what, back off. I'm not in the mood for your fights or something,'' Santana added softly, and Lauren frowned.

''I wasn't planning on fighting you little girl, I just wanted to know how your boyfriend was doing,'' she said, and then she turned around. She saw everyone staring at her and sighed. ''What? Can't a girl ask another girl how-''

''Shut up Lauren, I mean it,'' Quinn growled, and Lauren growled back and left the room. Santana sat down and sighed, and then Brittany came out of the bedroom clueless as to what had just happened. ''Santana, you okay?''

''Yeah, I'm fine. She's right though, she just asked, but… you know…'' she replied, and Brittany frowned at the two but didn't say anything. The room was silent again, though another silence as before, and Santana was grateful for that.

''So we're going home in a couple of hours,'' Brittany broke the silence after a while, and Santana looked up with a smile. ''I mean, it's cool right? I missed my mom and dad.''

''I missed your mom and dad too,'' Santana whispered, and then she looked down. She didn't even miss her own parents, but she missed Brittany's parents. How weird was that? The conversation around them started up again, but Brittany and Santana didn't say a word as they packed their bags.

* * *

''Okay, is everybody here?'' Mr. Schuester called out as he began to count heads. Santana held hands with Brittany and sighed, because she hated it when teachers did that. ''I see… We have to wait for Noah but other than that, we're complete,'' he said after a while, and Brittany looked at Santana with a grin.

''Puck is always late,'' she said, and Santana nodded. There was a moment of silence between the two while they listened to everyone talking and than Brittany looked at Santana again. ''Do you think the Glee club will help us?''

''I think the club will definitely help you,'' Santana said softly after thinking about it for a while, and Brittany frowned at her. ''I've been a bitch, even though they say they care for everyone, I've been the biggest bitch to all of them and if they help you, they help me. I don't know, Britt-Britt. But I know they will help you because you're sweet,'' she added, and Brittany sighed.

''You are too. You've been nice to them for the past two weeks, even though it was because of what happened. But you showed more of yourself than you have in the past and I think they will catch up on that too,'' Brittany told her, and Santana smiled weakly. She just didn't know.

''I hope so, but if not… I can always protect myself,'' she said, and Brittany rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything anymore. Santana thought about everything Brittany just said and she hoped the girl was right. She had been nicer, because of what happened. Maybe the club would see that and not only the bad things that she did and said. It was a lot to hope for though. Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts by two strong arms wrapping around her, and she tensed. Memories of that night flashed before her and she felt her heart jump, then start to race like she'd run a marathon. She couldn't stop the scream, though, even though she wanted to.

''Jesus Lopez, what the fuck is the matter with you?'' someone asked, but Santana couldn't hear whom. All she could hear was the blood in her ears, and suddenly the arms let go of her and strong but feminine arms took over. Brittany.

''Calm down Santana, it was just Puckerman being stupid,'' she whispered in her ear, and Santana nodded but couldn't calm down yet. She wasn't screaming anymore, but she breathed heavily and she pressed herself into Brittany for comfort and the safe feeling Brittany gave her.

''What's the matter with her, Brittany?'' it was Mr. Schuester this time, and Santana looked up at him. He was blurry, and for the first time she realized she was crying. She just wanted it to be over with. She wiped away the tears and sniffed, and then the mask slid into place. The mask she so hated.

''Nothing, Mr. Schue,'' she said, her voice hoarse. She didn't know what else to say, but Mr. Schuester didn't look like he was convinced. ''Something that happened a while ago – I don't like people sneaking up on me,'' she added, shooting a glare at Puckerman, and seeing for the first time that the boy was pale. She shook her head to tell him nothing was wrong but he didn't look at her, so he didn't see.

''Okay, if you feel okay now, let's get going, everyone is here,'' Mr. Schuester said, and the club made their way to the exit. This weekend was officially over.


	11. Chapter 11

Santana didn't know when Rachel had the time to ask for help, but she had. On Monday, Puck had picked up Brittany and Santana and drove them to and from school. And on Tuesday Rachel had gone out of her way to pick the two girls from home. Dave didn't bother them at school because Finn, Puck or Mike was with them, and Dave didn't want to make a scene. But Santana knew he was angry, and getting angrier by the day. Because he didn't have a way to talk to her, and he knew she'd told someone.

On Wednesday, Quinn had her parents pick up Brittany and Santana and the girls stepped into the car and stared at each other. Quinn sat in the front seat, and her mother was driving. Santana hadn't been a good friend to Quinn the past couple of years, but she knew the relationship with her mother was strained. She didn't like it, but she didn't say anything about it either because she knew it wasn't her place. Quinn wasn't her best friend anymore and Santana didn't think she could make up for all the mean things she'd said to her.

''So, last week of school,'' Mrs. Fabray said, and Santana rolled her eyes at the woman and hummed, but Brittany liked Mrs. Fabray even though she knew what had all happened over the years, and she smiled brightly.

''Yeah, I'm looking forward to going on the camping trip with my parents and sister and Santana!'' she replied enthusiastically, and Mrs. Fabray stared at the girl for a moment before nodding. Santana wanted to hit the woman; she was judging Brittany because of what she said.

''Well, I'm excited too,'' she added, and Brittany beamed at her. Santana smiled and looked at Mrs. Fabray, who just shrugged and drove off. Quinn was silent, and Santana didn't know what to say either so she let Brittany and Mrs. Fabray do the talking and stared out of the window.

''Santana, why didn't you drive to school? You have a car, right?'' Mrs. Fabray asked, and Santana panicked. What was she supposed to say to that? Why hadn't Quinn explained something to her mother about this?

''Her car broke down.'' Quinn had saved Santana even though she didn't have to. Santana looked at her gratefully and nodded to Mrs. Fabray.

''Last week, my dad said he would bring it to the garage but he still hasn't. Thank you for picking us up,'' she added as an afterthought, and Mrs. Fabray nodded and fell silent after a while. Santana watched as Brittany stared out of the window and sighed. Brittany, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, mesmerized her. Santana knew that, but she didn't know what to do about it. After what happened with Dave she didn't like being touched, and she also knew that only Brittany could touch her without freaking her out.

''Santana?'' Santana shook her head when she heard her name and she saw Brittany was looking at her, and she looked around. They were at the school and Quinn had already stepped out. ''Come on, let's get out,'' she added, and Santana nodded and opened her door. The warm air slapped her in the face, and she realized the airco had been on in the Fabray's car. Brittany stepped out on the other side and Santana closed her door.

''Thank you,'' she mouthed to Mrs. Fabray through the window, and when Mrs. Fabray nodded she walked around the car toward Brittany. Then she saw Puck and Rachel make their way toward Brittany and her, and she smiled at Brittany and linked their pinkies.

''Hey Rachel, where's Finn?'' Brittany asked as a greeting, and Rachel looked around and shrugged. ''I think this plan is working, isn't it?'' she asked then, and Rachel nodded.

''It's working alright. Dave's been staring at Santana a couple of days looking like he's going to beat the crap out of her though,'' Puck bluntly said, and Santana paled and looked up at Brittany, who frowned at Puck.

''What do you mean?'' she asked, and Puck laughed. God, why did he have to be like this?

''Well, let's just say that he thinks she told someone. I've been hanging out with him to make sure he didn't come near you, and he's freaking out,'' Puck said, and Santana looked at him then, wondering what he knew.

''So… he told you something?'' she asked, and Puck shrugged. ''What? Come on, tell me what he told you.''

''He told me something happened between you at prom or something, but he didn't tell me what. He doesn't want anyone to know and it looks like you told someone so yeah, he's flipping,'' Puck replied after a moment, and Santana nodded. Brittany looked down at her feet and sighed.

''Yeah, he hit her at prom, so I don't know if that's what he meant,'' she told Puck, and Puck just shrugged again. Santana could see he didn't really care what happened, he just wanted them to know what Dave was up to. Santana knew there would be a day where Dave would find her or Brittany alone and he would do something to them. She didn't know what he would do, but she knew for sure he would do something.

''Well, I suggest we go inside and get to class,'' Rachel said after a moment of silence, and the group, including Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana, walked inside the building. It was nice inside, the airco on and the fresh air coming in from the doors, and Santana sighed. She was getting emotional about the weather, how weird was that?

''So what classes do we have today?'' Brittany asked, and Santana grinned at her before shrugging. She didn't know either and she really didn't care. ''Oh… well that's not very helpful. Rachel?''

''We have math right now, but I don't remember what else…'' she said, her voice trailing off as she rummaged through her backpack and pulled out the roster. She read it out loud. ''We have math now, and then we have Spanish and biology, and then we have Glee,'' she told them, and Santana smiled.

''Nice; Glee today. I was wondering when we would get it this week because it always shifts,'' she said, and Brittany grinned and nodded. She loved Glee, and Santana liked Glee because Brittany did, and also a little because she really liked it.

''Okay, but Puck you don't have math now, you have Spanish,'' Rachel said after a moment, and Puck frowned at her, wondering how she knew, but didn't say a word as he made his way toward the Spanish class as Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Brittany walked into the room math was given.

''Don't go out of this room alone,'' Rachel warned Brittany and Santana, and then she sat down in the seat she always took. Brittany and Santana walked down to the back of the class, and Quinn sat down in front of them.

''Quinn,'' Santana called out softly as the teacher walked in, and Quinn turned around to stare at her. ''I'm sorry for the way I've acted… toward you when you were pregnant, and all,'' Santana whispered, and Quinn nodded. Just a moment later a smile graced her lips and she took Santana's hand.

''It's okay. We're friends, right? Let's just forget everything and be friends again,'' she said softly, and then she turned around and listened to the teacher ramble on. Santana smiled and looked up at Brittany, who was looking at her approvingly. This was the first step, Santana knew; the first step toward becoming another person; the first step to becoming herself.

* * *

Brittany really had to pee. She raised her hand, and the teacher nodded indicating she could go. Santana and Rachel weren't in this class so she knew she had to go alone, even though she was a little scared. She didn't like going alone, but she really, really had to pee. She walked out of the classroom and made her way to the girls' bathroom, and she did what she had to do. When she was washing her hands, some girl walked in and nodded to her in greeting, but Brittany didn't say or do anything. She was scared of being alone, ever since Santana had said she wanted to protect her from Dave. She hadn't been alone in a long time when she was at school, and it made her jumpy and tense.

''So are you just going to stand there all day with your hands?'' the girl asked after she came out of one of the stalls, and Brittany looked down at her hands. They were still under the stream of water, and she looked up at the girl and glared. She normally didn't glare at anyone, because she was a nice person and glaring isn't nice. But she didn't like people other than Santana or her friends pointing out things she did that weren't normal.

''And what if I was?'' she asked, and the girl frowned, but shrugged. Brittany pulled her hands out from under the water and turned the water off because drying her hands, and then she walked out of the bathroom and made her way back to class. She didn't pay attention to anything because she knew there weren't any students in the hall, but it somehow didn't surprise her when she was pushed against the lockers roughly. Dave stood in front of her, his hands on either side of her head, staring down at her.

''I thought I'd never get you alone,'' he mumbled right before he kissed her hard. She turned her head and tried to push him off of her, but he wouldn't budge. ''Hey, you know you want some loving from me, Blondie,'' he said, and she scowled at him. She didn't want any loving from him.

''I don't think so,'' she said softly, and then she thought of something. ''You know, that you will never be able to produce any babies?'' she asked him sweetly, and he looked at her in confusion. She laughed at the expression on his face, but then she brought her knee up hard, kneeing him in the balls as hard as she could, and then she pushed him off of her. His eyes were almost bulging out of his head and the expression on his face really was comical, just like Santana said it would if she kicked someone in the balls.

''Britt, come on, don't stand there, go, go!'' she heard Santana shout, and Brittany looked up and saw her best friend standing there, her face pale and her hand held out. Brittany made her way over to her friend and took her hand before she let herself get pulled out of the hall and into a classroom. ''Damn it, didn't we tell you not to go out of the classroom by yourself?'' Santana said, and Brittany sighed.

''Santana! I really, really had to pee and I just couldn't…'' Brittany looked at Santana then, and saw the tears in her eyes and knew Santana wasn't mad at her. She was scared for her. ''It's okay, I kicked him really hard like you told me, and he looked really funny after that. He didn't do anything,'' she said, and Santana raised one eyebrow.

''Oh, so that's why your lip is bleeding, huh?'' she replied, and Brittany lifted her fingers to her lips and when she pulled back, she saw a little blood.

''Oh. Well, he kissed me, but then he said something and I took the chance,'' she said with a smile, and Santana closed her eyes. Brittany watched as Santana leaned against one of the tabled in the room and she could see there was something troubling her friend, so she walked toward her and hugged her. ''I'm okay, Santana.''

''I know. I know, it's just… when I saw him standing over you like that, I froze. I wanted to help but I couldn't move,'' she whispered, and Brittany nodded. She knew the feeling and she also knew how bad Santana had wanted to help her, because Santana always wanted to help her.

''Calm down San, it's okay. Nothing bad happened and you were there to get me out,'' she said softly, and Santana nodded. The door opened again and they both tensed before realizing it was Mike.

''What happened?'' he asked softly, and Santana shook her head indicating that she couldn't talk against Brittany's collarbone, and Brittany smiled at Mike. ''Why is your lip bleeding?'' he asked after a second, and Brittany wiped at the blood coming from her lip before replying.

''Dave cornered me, but Santana got me out after I kneed him in the balls,'' she replied, and Mike looked like he was in pain for a second before grinning like an idiot. ''What?''

''Well, I wish I could've seen that, even though I know it hurts when someone does that,'' he said and then he laughed. ''Are you okay, Britt?'' he asked after a while, remembering he had forgotten to ask.

''I'm fine, and Santana is fine too, thanks for asking,'' she replied, and Mike stared at her for a moment before nodding. Brittany knew he didn't care about Santana, but she hated it when people acted like she wasn't there. ''So can you just leave us alone for a moment?'' she asked, and he left without saying a word. Brittany kept on holding Santana until the shaking stopped, and then she let her go.

''I'm sorry. You get cornered by Dave and I fall apart, how stupid is that?'' she said with a small smile, but Brittany didn't smile. She didn't like it when Santana said something like that about herself, and Santana knew that.

''Keep that up and I'll slap you,'' Brittany said with a straight face, but smiled when Santana widened her eyes. It was just a joke, and Santana knew it. It was to cheer her up. ''I mean it, Santana. I don't like it when you talk about yourself like that,'' she added, and Santana nodded.

''I know, but it's stupid that you're the one going through it and I'm so scared I fall apart,'' she replied, and Brittany just shrugged. ''I'm tired of being scared, Britt. I'm going to the station after school.''

''Well… good. Do you want me to come with you?'' she asked, proud of Santana for taking the step, and when Santana shook her head she felt herself deflate. She wanted to help her friend, but her friend didn't want help.

''No, I think I need to do this alone. It's not that I don't want you there, but I think it's just harder… you know? And you can't even go in when they ask me questions, you know that from those series on TV,'' she replied, and Brittany nodded. Santana was right.

''Yeah… I didn't think about that,'' she replied, and Santana smiled. ''Come on, let's get back to class,'' Brittany said, and grabbed Santana's hand.

''Um, Britt, class is over. The bell rang about five minutes ago and it's lunchtime,'' she replied, and Brittany grinned. ''We'll go grab our bags and stuff and have lunch,'' Santana added, and Brittany nodded and followed Santana.

* * *

Santana looked at Puck, and back at Brittany. How would she get to the police station when Puck wouldn't leave them alone? Should she just tell him what she was planning?

''Puck…''

''Santana, shut it right now,'' he said with a grin, and Santana stopped talking for a while before she shook her head and glared at him. Why was he acting like this? Nobody said a thing for a couple of minutes.

''I need to go to the station… the police station,'' she said, and he frowned at her and shook his head. They were standing in front of Brittany's house and Puck was just standing there, enjoying the quiet it seemed. ''God damn it Noah Puckerman, I need to go!'' Santana screamed, and he stared at her with his eyes wide.

''Why? To tell them Karofsky slapped you a couple of weeks ago?'' he asked, and Santana paled and sighed. She knew he wouldn't be easy to talk to right now because he had something in his head and he wasn't letting it go.

''Okay, Britt, I'll see you tonight. I'm going to drive myself,'' she said, and Brittany shook her head and turned around to Puck and slapped him, hard.

''You asshole. Bring her to the police station, because you promised us that you would help us and you're just standing there!'' she screamed, and Santana widened her eyes and laughed. This was weird.

''Okay, okay. Geez, why are you both so intent on getting her to the police station?'' he asked, but he walked toward his car and started it before Santana got the idea and ran around it and stepped in. She waved to Brittany and gestured for her to go in, and they waited until Brittany was inside before driving away.

''Shut up and drive,'' Santana said when Puck opened his mouth, and Puck scowled but did as he was told. The police station wasn't far away from Brittany's house and when Puck stopped in front of it, Santana stepped out. ''You don't have to wait, I'll get my dad to pick me up or something,'' she said, and then she slammed his door closed and walked toward the station. Before she could get to the door he was away, and she stood watching his car disappear for a moment.

A moment to long it seemed, because she was grabbed from behind and dragged toward an alley. A hand covered her mouth stopping her from screaming, and she didn't know how to get out of this situation. She'd just sent Puck home, and even though they were close to the station, nobody would hear her even if she tried.

''Don't you dare go inside there,'' she heard him whisper maliciously and she shivered. Shit, shit, shit. This wasn't going to be pretty. She turned around in his arms, with a little difficulty, but she did it.

''Let go of me,'' she whispered, and he just grinned. But then he moved so suddenly, Santana was dizzy. He pushed her against the wall of the building and he slapped her. And then he slapped her again, and she blinked and spit out the blood. Shit, that hurt. ''You don't have to do this Dave,'' she whispered, ''I won't go in!'' she added when he raised his hand again.

''Oh, but you know, I don't even believe you anymore because I know you told your little lady friend about us. Now, after I'm done with you, I'm going to her and fuck her senseless.'' He grinned at her and then he punched her in the stomach, and she doubled over and lost all the air in her lungs.

''No, don't!'' she whispered through gasps, but he didn't stop. He kept on going.


	12. Chapter 12

It hurt like hell, but Santana knew she had to find a way to get out of the alley. She couldn't stay there; she needed to find a way to move. But she couldn't. Her right knee hurt like hell, and her stomach felt like it was on fire. Her head was spinning and her arms hurt from keeping her body up for so long. So she dropped to the ground again and moaned.

Why did she have to be so stupid? Why didn't she ask Puck to wait for her until she was inside? Why didn't she ask Brittany and Puck to go with her? She hated the fact that she thought she could handle everything herself, but somewhere she knew she couldn't. She knew she couldn't handle Dave by herself. He was much bigger and fatter than her and he was strong. He played football, for god's sake.

''Jesus…'' she mumbled, cursing herself for being so stupid. Her whole body ached, and still she thought she could handle things. She patted her leg, looking for her phone, but she couldn't find it. But then she saw it light up a couple of meters away and she squinted. How did it get there? It was probably ringing, but she didn't have the strength to go back to get it. She couldn't even sit up.

''Hey, what are you doing there?'' the voice made her jump, the fear began pumping through her veins in full speed and her heart jumped to her throat and stayed lodged there. It hurt, but she needed to get away from him. ''Santana?'' it wasn't Dave. It was someone else, but she couldn't see who it was through her haze of fear.

''God, please help me,'' she mumbled, and the person came closer. She knew he hadn't heard what she said but he had heard her talk, so that was a start. When the person came closer she could see it was Finn, and she sighed in relief. But as he held out a hand for her to grab she flinched and he saw. He sank down on his knees and stared at her for a while.

''What happened Santana?'' he asked her, and Santana shook her head. She couldn't say anything, she didn't know how she could tell him. ''I'm going to call an ambulance, okay?''

''Hurry,'' she whispered, and then she lay back on the cold ground. Normally she wouldn't even think about doing that, but her strength had gone away when she had realized that Finn was her savior, and she felt herself sink into the darkness for the first time that day. She was grateful for it.

* * *

Brittany sighed when Santana didn't pick up for the third time. She hated it when Santana didn't pick up her phone, because she always felt like something was wrong. And Santana always picked up her phone.

''Brittany, dinner is ready,'' her mother called up, and Brittany stood up, looking at her phone all the way down the stairs. It was a miracle she didn't fall down the steps. ''Brittany, you know what we think about phones at the table,'' her mother said when she saw her daughter with her phone in hand, and Brittany looked up.

''But mom, Santana said she'd call and she didn't, and so I called her and she's not picking up the phone,'' she said softly, and her mother sighed. Brittany sometimes wondered why her mother sighed. Because her mother knew what was going on with Santana and she still told Brittany not to worry too much about the girl.

''You know Santana can take care of herself,'' her mother said, and Brittany rolled her eyes, she'd expected that from her mother.

''Yeah, I know. But I also know what happened at that party now and I don't like it. She said she'd go to the police station today mom, because she was tired of Dave harassing her and he started on me too,'' she said, feeling angry. ''And now she'd not answering her phone and I have the feeling something happened!''

''We'll go over to her place after dinner,'' her mother said, leaving no room for argument, and Brittany sat down with a scowl. She hated this.

* * *

''Santana, wake up for me will you,'' Finn said, and Santana heard him. Somewhere in the darkness, she heard his voice and she fought to wake up. But she was so tired. She didn't know how she could stay awake. It was probably the hurt her body had taken because she knew she wasn't bleeding too badly.

''I'm tired Finn,'' she mumbled with difficulty, and she felt his hand on her shoulder. It hurt, it freaked her out, and gave her the strength to wake up and scoot away. ''Do not touch me.'' it was all she said and she didn't even think he heard her because he didn't lift his hand.

''You need to stay awake and if touching you keeps you awake, I'll do it. Even if you will beat me to a pulp after you get better,'' he said, and she could hear he was making a joke, and she even smiled a little, because she knew that's what he wanted, but she couldn't even appreciate his stupid fear of her right now. It wasn't even real anymore.

''Fuck off,'' she mumbled, and he laughed and shifted. She then realized she had her head on his lap and she opened her eyes.

''I called an ambulance; they are on the way and said they would be here soon, but you need to stay awake. Who did this to you?'' he asked her, and she closed her eyes again. It was dark. When did it get dark? It was summer, she was sure it was early, but it was dark. ''We're in an alley, that's why it's dark.'' It was as if Finn had read her mind and she frowned at that. Frowning hurt. Everything hurt, and she wondered what she looked like.

''Damn it.'' She couldn't even form normal thoughts, and she hated that. She heard sirens. She knew she heard them because Finn moved, and then she was placed on the ground gently. She thought she heard him say he'd be right back but she wasn't sure. So she tried to stay awake, but alone in the alley, she couldn't. She couldn't stay awake, and as the darkness took over again she could only think of one person. Brittany.

* * *

Brittany didn't eat. She wasn't hungry and nobody could make her eat. Her mother was staring at her and she turned her head, and then looked down at her hands. She was shaking, but she didn't pay attention to that, because she could only think about Santana.

''Mom…''

''I know honey, we'll go in a minute.'' Her mother knew exactly what she was asking without her even asking it, and Brittany was grateful for that. ''You know what, let's go now,'' her mother added with a sigh. Brittany looked up and nodded, and her mother stood and walked toward the door.

''Thank you mom,'' she whispered following her, and her mother nodded. She didn't turn around, but Brittany knew she was a little angry with her. ''I'm sorry I just can't get the feeling to go away.''

''I know, that's why we're going over to her place,'' her mother replied, and Brittany nodded. Santana didn't live far away from her and when her mother stepped into the car, Brittany frowned but followed her lead. She didn't know what her mother had planned but she wouldn't argue. Brittany looked up and she saw Dave Karofsky standing outside, and she widened her eyes and gasped.

''Mom!''

''Calm down, I saw him and he isn't going to get to you,'' her mother said, and Brittany looked at her and frowned. How did her mother know she was afraid of him? ''You know, I know about him. I know he was the one Santana was afraid for and I know he was the one she was protecting you from. Don't act like you think I'm a fool.''

''I'm not! I'm not mom, I just-''

''Okay, it's okay. Let's go,'' her mother said, and she drove away from the curb. Five minutes later she stopped in front of Santana's house, but everything was dark inside and there wasn't any movement. ''Go check real fast and then we'll drive around town, maybe we can find her,'' her mother said, and Brittany stepped out and ran toward the door. She rang the doorbell but nobody answered, so she ran back to the car and stepped in.

''No answer, they're not home,'' she breathed out, and her mother nodded once and started the car again. As she drove away, Brittany noticed Dave's car following them and she sighed. She knew Dave was following them to find out where Santana was, or at least she thought so. ''He's following us,'' she said to her mother, who looked into the rear view mirror and sighed.

''There's nothing we can do about it sweet heart,'' she said softly, and Brittany looked forward. Her mother was right, but she still didn't like it.

* * *

Santana woke up, and she felt disoriented. Where was she? There was a beeping, an annoying beep in her ear and she knew something was wrong. When she opened her eyes she saw white, and she knew she was in the hospital. She didn't remember the ride to the hospital, but she remembered Finn. Where was Finn?

''Hey, you're awake,'' she heard, and she looked to her right side and saw Finn. Finn was still here?

''Why… why are you still… still here?'' she asked, her voice hoarse and her throat dry. She swallowed, and had the feeling she had cotton balls in her mouth. She stared at him for a moment before realizing he was saying something, and she tried to listen.

''Your parents are out of town. They didn't know when they'd be back and I was just wondering if you wanted me to call someone else,'' he said, and she nodded. ''Who do you want me to call then?'' he asked when she didn't say anything, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Did she want him to call anyone? She didn't have family close, and the only people she really wanted over were Brittany and her mother.

''Brittany,'' she whispered, and Finn nodded. ''Did you call Britt?''

''I already did, yes, she said she was looking for you.'' He frowned, and then he stepped out of the hospital room. Santana didn't understand a thing, but she knew she was missing something. Why was Brittany looking for her?

''Finn?'' she called out, but she knew he couldn't hear her because her voice was so small. She hated the way she sounded. And she still didn't know what was going on. How did she look? She felt something around her knee but she didn't dare to look, and then the door closed.

''I called Brittany again, and she said she's on her way with her mother,'' Finn said, and Santana nodded. ''They told me you have something like a knee sprain and you have this brace around it now, and they'll give you a soft brace when you get out of here in the morning. Other than the bruises, you'll be fine,'' he told her, as if he had read her thoughts a moment ago.

''Thank you Finn,'' she whispered, ''can you give me some water?'' she asked and he nodded. He moved to the side of her bed and poured some water in a plastic cup, and then he handed it to her. She drank slowly, and then she handed the cup back.

''I heard them talking about the police coming to talk to you later on tonight,'' he told her, and she sighed. She knew it would come, and she knew she would tell them everything, but she still didn't like it. She only did this because she wanted Brittany safe, and she didn't want things like this happening over again.

''Okay, thanks,'' she replied softly, and Finn just nodded and sat back down in the chair. It was the only chair in the room and Santana was actually glad Finn stayed. ''Why were you at the station?'' she asked after a moment of silence, and he shrugged.

''Burt told me to go and check on something, but I didn't do it because I found you. It was like he knew you were there because he called me later to tell me he'd done it himself,'' Finn said, and Santana just nodded. She didn't know what to say and all she wanted was to see Brittany.

* * *

''She's at the hospital. Some scumbag beat the crap out of her,'' Finn had said. It made Brittany's mind blank and all she could do was tell her mother to drive them to the hospital. She didn't know what she told Finn, probably nothing, because she couldn't remember it, but she hoped he knew they were coming and he had told Santana. She hated the fact that she wasn't fast enough to be there, right now.

''Mom, I know it was Dave. I just know it,'' she whispered, and her mother nodded, but didn't reply. They were standing in front of the hospital after a moment and Brittany opened her door. She wanted to see Santana now.

''Britt… calm down, think for a second. We're not family, you know?'' her mother said softly, and Brittany turned around and glared at her mother. ''Hey, I'm not saying we can't get in, I'll find a way to get them to let us in her room. But I'm just saying it's… she's probably going to be in a bad shape.''

''I know, I want to see her now and see what I can do to make it better for her!'' she replied angrily, and her mother just sighed and stepped out. Brittany got out and made her way inside the hospital, and then she looked around. She didn't know where she had to go. She saw the nurses' station and moved toward it when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

''Brittany, this way,'' Finn said, and Brittany turned around and stared at him. It was like she had forgotten he was there, but she knew he was there. Her mother stood behind Finn, and nodded toward her.

''I'm just going to ask how she's doing and I'll come to her room in a minute,'' her mother said, and Brittany nodded as if in a daze. She needed to see Santana like she needed air, and she was dizzy with relief when she realized she didn't have to bother looking for her. ''Finn is going to come with me, and we'll give you some time alone with her,'' her mother added, and Finn nodded.

''She's in room 42 on this floor,'' he whispered, and Brittany turned around and searched for the room numbers. When she spotted them next to the doors, she saw they were at room 30, and she just began walking. Room 31, 32, 33. The room numbers were a blur until she saw she was at room number 41, and she made the step toward the room she wanted to be at. But then she stopped. What if Santana didn't want to see her?

''Britt…'' Santana called out to her and she saw she was standing in the doorway, and Santana was looking right at her. So much for thinking about going in, Brittany thought. She stepped in and blinked the tears away when she took in Santana's face. She was covered in bruises and going on the lump under the covers, her leg was elevated.

''San, I'm so sorry,'' she whispered as she stood next to the bed, and Santana frowned at her but didn't say anything for a long time. Brittany saw the tears in her friend's eyes and felt guilty. She felt guilty for not being there for her friend. ''I'm so sorry I left you alone.''

''You didn't… you didn't leave me alone, I asked you not to come,'' she whispered, and Brittany nodded. She didn't let it take away her guilt though, because it was just too much. ''Britt?''

''Yeah?''

''Can you come and lie down with me?'' Santana asked, and Brittany stared at her friend before shrugging. She didn't know if it was a good idea, because Santana was hurt, but she also needed to feel her friend. The thought made her feel bad because she didn't see Santana as a friend anymore; she saw her as more than a friend.

''Sure,'' she said after a while, and she sat down on the bed and lay down on her side. But then Santana shook her head and scooted to one side, and then she pulled Brittany on her back and toward her. She laid her head on Brittany's shoulder and wrapped one arm around her waist. ''I love you, Santana.''

''I love you too, Britts. You know how much I love you,'' Santana said, and Brittany nodded. She looked down at their bodies entangled and she smiled.

''You know, I think I'm the only person where you can really relax,'' she said, and Santana nodded. Brittany looked down at the brown hair of her… more than friend, and sighed.

''After what happened, after Dave r-raped me – I really have to learn to speak it out loud – I can't even think about someone touching me without feeling sick. But with you I can. I can touch you and you can touch me,'' she whispered, ''but I don't know about more than this though.''

''I know. Relax,'' Brittany replied, and Santana did. She stopped talking; she stopped thinking. Brittany could feel the moment Santana fell asleep because the last of her tension lifted off her body. The door opened and her mother walked in, Finn following her. Santana didn't wake up though, and Brittany was grateful for that. Santana needed her sleep more than anyone.

''She sleeping?'' Finn asked, and when Brittany nodded he grinned. ''Well, that's my cue to go home. Tell her I'll see her soon,'' he said, and he waved and then left the room again, closing the door behind him softly.

''The doctors told me nothing is broken but her knee had to be set. It's nothing serious, she has to come back next week to have a follow up but other than that it's okay. She just… she has a lot of bruises,'' her mother told her, and Brittany nodded. She had figured that one out.

''I'm going to stay here for the night.'' Her mother looked at her like she wanted to protest but thought the better of it. She knew once Brittany had set her mind to something, she wouldn't change it.

''I'll inform the nurses. I'll just go home too, because I need to go tell your dad about this,'' she added, and Brittany nodded again. All she wanted was to be with Santana and she didn't care about the nurses or anyone else. She hoped the nurses would let her stay – it wasn't like Santana was in danger of dying.

Her mother left, and when she didn't come back again Brittany knew the nurses had agreed, so she closed her eyes. She loved the feeling of Santana in her arms and even though the circumstances weren't right, she hoped Santana liked being in her arms too. She knew they would have a long way to go but she remembered the conversation they'd had after the party, and she would ask Santana again in a little while. Maybe even when they would go camping, if Santana was still up to going with them. With that last thought, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Santana woke up just a little while later when the door opened, and she sat up to see who it was. The woman walking in wasn't a nurse, so Santana assumed she was the cop who would question her. She looked down at Brittany and saw the blonde was still sleeping, but she wouldn't be for long. She looked back at the woman, and took in her appearance. The woman was tanned, like Santana was, and her hair was brown, a mousy brown though. Her eyes were light brown, something that freaked Santana out a little.

''Santana, I'm Detective Sanchez, and I'm here to ask you some questions,'' the detective said, and Santana stared at her. The woman had a nice voice that was for sure. She nodded, and felt Brittany shift under her. ''Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake your… girlfriend?''

''It doesn't matter; my phone is ringing. I'll take it outside,'' Brittany mumbled, and Santana blinked. Girlfriend? Brittany hadn't said anything to the woman but Santana didn't know if she should or not. Brittany wasn't her girlfriend and she didn't want this woman to get the wrong idea.

* * *

Brittany managed to get out of the bed without hurting Santana and she made it out of the room. She didn't close the door though, because she wanted to hear Santana when she called for her.

''So I hear you have been through a lot,'' she heard the brown haired detective say before she tuned them out and picked up her phone. It confused her because she knew Santana hadn't told the cops anything yet, so it had to be someone else who told them some of the things that happened.

''Hello?'' she picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID, because she wanted this call to be over with soon. She wanted to go back to Santana.

''Brittany, this is Rachel. I heard what happened and I wanted to hear how Santana is doing,'' Rachel's voice was laced with concern and Brittany almost smiled at it. She knew Rachel had been there for Santana in a way, even though Santana had tried to push everyone away.

''Um. She's doing okay, she has a lot of bruises and is probably in a lot of pain, but it's mostly her knee,'' Brittany said softly, ''they had to set it, and she has to wear a brace for a week or so,'' she added, and she turned around and watched as Santana told the woman what happened.

''Okay, so that's good. And what about the cops?''

''They're here. Or at least one is. She's questioning Santana right now; I'm standing in front of the room looking in. She looks like she is telling a story some other person went through,'' Brittany said while looking at Santana. It was true; Santana didn't look like she was telling something that happened to her.

''Go in, Britt. I'm going to call you later tonight; maybe I'm coming over later tonight. I don't know yet, but I want to hear some more, okay?'' Rachel said, and Brittany nodded. She liked that idea.

''Okay, I'll hear from you,'' she said, and then she disconnected the line and knocked on the doorway. ''Can I come in?'' she asked, and Santana nodded right away, but the detective turned around and frowned at her.

''I don't think-''

''I want her here,'' Santana interrupted the detective, and Brittany walked in without looking at the woman. She already didn't like the woman and Santana didn't seem to like her either, but she was a detective and she needed t hear everything so she could help Santana. ''I'm… I almost told her everything,'' Santana added, and the detective nodded.

''Well, go on. I'm not listening though. Just here for you Santana,'' Brittany said softly and then she took the Latina's hand and squeezed gently. Santana smiled, but it was a weak smile. Brittany could see the emotion buried in her eyes and she wondered why she didn't just show the woman those emotions.

''Britt knew something was up that night but… I-I didn't tell her because I don't… I didn't want her to be in danger. As I said earlier, he had threatened me with her,'' Santana told the detective, and the woman nodded again. ''So I didn't tell her, but she figured out most of it on her own either way. And when we went to New York, I had a nightmare and I just couldn't tell her to stop asking me questions, so I told her,'' Santana said, and the woman was silent for a moment.

''So when was New York?''

''Last weekend, we had the National Show Choir Competition,'' Santana replied without skipping a beat, and then she looked at Brittany. Brittany didn't know what to feel about being here, because she obviously just said she wouldn't listen but she couldn't help it.

''And you were already planning on going to the police with this?'' the woman asked, and Santana just nodded. ''But why didn't you come earlier?''

''What? Are you kidding me? Do you watch those shows on TV? Victims of rape often don't even report it,'' Brittany said feeling her anger rise up at the woman. The woman smiled but didn't say anything for a while, and Santana sighed.

''I didn't come sooner because I didn't… I didn't want Brittany in danger,'' Santana replied, and her voice broke on the last word. Brittany squeezed her hand, and Santana looked up at her again. ''He said he'd do the same to her if I told anyone, and that's why I didn't tell anyone and why I didn't come to the cops for this.''

''Okay. Well, thank you for your time, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you both are safe.'' the woman stood from her chair and shifted on her feet. ''Call me if you think of something else,'' she added and she handed Santana a card with her name and number on it.

''I will.'' Santana wasn't looking at the woman or the card, but she replied to her and then she nodded. The woman left without another word and Brittany looked at her friend. ''I'm glad that's over for the night. I'm really, really tired,'' she said, and then she closed her eyes.

''I'll stay here, okay? You just sleep.'' Brittany let go of Santana's hand and moved toward the chair, and Santana turned her head toward her but didn't open her eyes. Brittany just watched as Santana sank into a deep sleep, and then she sighed. She loved her friend. And it wasn't the kind of love you normally had for a friend. She was in love with her friend. But when she thought about it, she knew she had to wait to say anything because Santana was having a lot of problems at the moment. Brittany nodded; she would wait for Santana.

* * *

It was light when Santana woke up again, and she blinked against the sunlight through the windows. She looked around, and then turned around and watched as Brittany slept on the chair. She didn't understand why her friend just didn't come and sleep next to her, but then she remembered the look on Brittany's face. Brittany felt guilty and Santana didn't understand. But then she shook her head – she wouldn't understand it until she knew what was going on in her friend's head and she wouldn't know until she asked.

The door opened and a nurse walked in with a big grin on her face. Santana didn't understand that either because she felt like crap. And that nurse was looking at her like there was nothing wrong and she hadn't seen her in decades.

''What are you grinning about?'' she asked in her bitchy tone, and she was surprised to hear it. It had been a long time since she'd used that tone. The nurse just shook her head and went to look at her knee, and then she nodded.

''Your knee looks okay; you just need to take it easy. The doctor will come later in the morning and talk to you. Where are your parents?'' the nurse asked, and Santana shrugged. She didn't know where her parents were and she didn't care.

''I don't know. And maybe you should leave before you wake my-''

''Girlfriend, yeah,'' the nurse said interrupting Santana, and Santana just glared at the woman. ''The doctor will be with you later,'' she added and then she left the room. Santana looked back at Brittany to see if she was still asleep and saw her shift, but the blonde didn't wake up.

Santana suddenly wondered where her phone was. The last time she'd seen it she couldn't reach it. She frowned, but then she shifted in the bed and opened the drawer on the nightstand. The stuff she'd had in her pocket was stuffed in there, and she saw her phone too. It was messy, the scratches making it ugly. She sighed but picked it out and unlocked the screen. She had four missed calls and a text from her mother, three missed calls from Brittany and a text from Puck and one from Quinn.

**Why aren't you picking up your phone? MOM**

**Hey Lopez, want to hang out later? Puck**

**What's the matter with you? Where are you, Britt has been trying to call you like three times and you're not picking up. Call her. X Q**

Santana sighed at the texts. She didn't know whom to call first, and she also didn't know who knew about her being in the hospital. The first she should call was her mother, but she didn't feel like it so she just texted her mother back.

**Hey mom sorry. I was busy, now at the hospital. Call me when you get this. Santana**

She knew it was not much to go on but she knew her mother would call her at some point in the day. She read the text from Puck again and wondered what she was going to tell him. He'd been the one bringing her to the station, but she didn't know if he knew more than he was saying. He'd been an ass lately, but then again he always was an ass. She sighed and decided to text Quinn back first.

**Britt's with me right now, at the hospital. I'll call you later. X S**

She put her phone back down because she still didn't know what to text Puck, and that's when Brittany woke up. Santana watched as the blonde stretched out her body and smiled when Brittany finally opened her eyes and looked straight at her.

''Morning,'' she said softly, and Brittany just smiled and yawned. ''Why didn't you just come in bed with me?'' she asked after a while, and Brittany looked down and blushed.

''I fell asleep here, San. I didn't mean to fall asleep,'' she said softly, and then she stood and gestured for Santana to scoot over. Santana did, and then lay on her side. It hurt, but she didn't mind if she got Brittany in her bed. Brittany lay down next to her and gently pulled Santana close to her, and Santana closed her eyes and sighed. ''Good morning.''

''Morning,'' Santana repeated, and Brittany giggled. ''Have you told anyone I'm here?''

''No – well, I did tell Rachel but she heard from Finn, I guess,'' Brittany replied without missing a beat, and Santana nodded. With her eyes still closed she breathed in Brittany's scent, and she decided she loved it. She loved everything about Brittany.

''Okay. Puck and Quinn texted. And my mom called and texted, so I just replied to my mom and Quinn but I didn't know what Puck knew so I didn't text him,'' she said, and Brittany nodded. Santana looked up and grinned at her best friend. ''This is what I needed, Britt. I needed to cuddle with you,'' she added, and Brittany giggled at her friend.

''I needed this too. I've missed hanging out with you lately,'' Brittany said, and Santana sighed. She had been pushing everyone away and she knew she didn't want to do that anymore. She wanted people around her, even if they didn't know what happened.

''You know, I've been thinking,'' Santana said softly, and she could feel Brittany shift. It told her that her friend was listening to her. ''Everyone in Glee helped us. I want to… you know, I think I need to be nicer to them at least. Because they helped us and because I actually do like almost all of the clubbers,'' she said, and Brittany sighed.

''Who don't you like?'' she asked, and Santana rolled her eyes and sat up. It hurt, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

''Artie, for one. I hate that guy; you know that. I think I'm beginning to see Puck, and I mean really see him. He's nice and all, but he's no friend of mine,'' Santana said, and Brittany nodded. ''I feel the need to make it up with Quinn, you know? And Rachel, she's not that bad,'' she added reluctantly, and Brittany smiled.

''Quinn knows you San, and she knows why you did what you did. Or I think so at least. And Rachel is okay, as you say. But why don't you like Artie? Is it because I didn't break up with him when you said you loved me?'' Brittany asked, needing to hear why from Santana.

''No, that's not it. I just don't like him, Britt. He doesn't like me either, though. I don't know if you now it but every time we're alone – and I mean when we arrive at the choir room and he's there already – he's acting like… like he is more than anyone because he's in that damned chair. I just don't like him,'' Santana said, and Brittany nodded. Santana cursed when she noticed the pressure on her bladder and looked at her friend. ''I'm going… I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back,'' she said, and Brittany just stared as Santana got out of the bed. Her knee hurt, but she managed to make it to the bathroom without any problems.

* * *

Brittany watched as Santana stumbled toward the bathroom and had to keep herself from helping her friend. She knew Santana wouldn't like it. So she just took her phone out of her pocket and unlocked the screen. No missed calls, but she should probably call her mother. So she does.

''Pierce residence,'' her father answered the phone with, and Brittany giggled. She always liked it when he did that. ''Hey Britt. How's it going?''

''It's going okay, I guess. Is mom around?'' she asked, and there was a rustling and then her mother came on the phone. ''Mom, Santana is being released but her parents aren't here to pick her up,'' she said right away, and her mother sighed.

''I was just on my way to the hospital when you called. When is she getting released?'' her mother asked, and Brittany frowned. She didn't know.

''Um. Well the nurse said the doctor will be here soon,'' she said, frowning. Her mother laughed, and Brittany sighed and looked up when she heard the door open. Santana walked back into the room from the bathroom and sat down on the bed, but didn't say a word.

''I'll be there in ten, and we'll check on when she's getting released,'' her mother said, and with that, the conversation was ended. ''See you soon sweetie.''

''See you later,'' Brittany replied, and then she pressed the end button on her phone and looked up at Santana. ''My mom is going to be here in ten minutes and she'll check when you'll get released,'' she said, and Santana nodded and smiled. She placed a hand on Brittany's thigh and leaned against her.

''I'm so glad to have you and your mom. You are amazing, Brittany,'' she whispered, and Brittany felt her head swell up. She loved hearing the words out of Santana's mouth. She suddenly thought about the trip, and she grinned.

''You know, I don't know if you still feel up to coming to that trip, but I really hope you do,'' she said, and Santana looked up at her. Santana was looking at her with a smile on her face that melted her heart.

''Of course I'm still coming. I'm actually looking forward to it,'' Santana said, and Brittany smiled and nodded. She was looking forward to it too, and she was glad Santana still planned on coming. ''You know, just spending time with you and your parents and little sister cheers me up,'' Santana added, and Brittany felt the blush creep on her face.

''I think it's going to be awesome. I can't wait for next week,'' Brittany said, and Santana chuckled. Brittany knew it was still a week and half away, but she really couldn't wait for it. They would spend time together and she knew she would find a way to tell Santana again that she wanted to be together.

* * *

Santana looked around the house and sighed. She was glad Karen – Mrs. Pierce – decided Santana would stay with them until her parents were home, because she didn't think she could be alone right now. Her mother had called a couple of hours ago to tell her they would be coming home next week, and Santana actually didn't care. She didn't even know where they were, but she was sure her mother had told her some time in the past.

''Santana, if you need anything just call, okay?'' Karen said, and Santana nodded with a smile as she settled down on the couch next to Brittany and her little sister, Michelle.

''San, do you ever wish to have a brother or a sister?'' Michelle asked after a moment of silence, and Santana looked at the little girl. Michelle looked exactly like Brittany did at the age of ten. Santana didn't know if it was that, or the fact that she was a replica of Brittany in attitude too, but she loved the little girl like a sister.

''I do have a sister,'' she said, and Michelle looked at her like she was crazy. Santana looked up at Brittany and grinned. ''You're my sister, right?'' she asked Michelle, who smiled brightly and nodded. Brittany smiled at Santana, and it was a sweet and loving smile. It was the smile Santana loved, and the smile Brittany only smiled to Santana.

''So we're sisters?'' Brittany asked softly, and Santana frowned. That was not what she meant, and when she looked at Brittany she knew Brittany was just kidding.

''Oh we're a lot more than sisters, Britt-Britt,'' she whispered back, and Brittany smiled and moved her attention to the screen. Santana did the same, and the three girls watched cartoons together until dinnertime. This was what Santana loved. This was Santana's real family, and she loved her family. She loved Brittany's family.


	14. Chapter 14

Two days after coming out of the hospital Santana woke up because her phone was ringing. She knew who was calling because she had a special ringtone for her mother and that ringtone was now playing through the room. She quickly picked up her phone and answered the call before it woke up Brittany, and she climbed out of bed and made her way down the stairs in a hurry.

''Mom?'' she asked after a moment, and she looked around the quiet house. Nobody was awake yet, and seeing as it was Saturday that didn't surprise Santana one bit. She hadn't planned on getting out of bed for a long time either.

''Santana, why didn't you pick up the phone last night?'' her mother asked her, and Santana sighed and sat down on the couch in the living room. She knew she was getting a lecture again. ''Answer me young lady.''

''I was asleep. You know, that when you get beat up you feel tired all the time?'' she asked her mother, and she heard her mother gasp before she continued. ''It's all about the rest your body needs after going through something like that,'' she added, and her mother sputtered through the phone, but didn't say anything for a while.

''I just wanted to tell you, that the police just called me and said they picked up the boy. Dave right?'' her mother asked, but she didn't wait for a reply. ''They picked him up last night at his home, and he claims he didn't do anything wrong. He claims that you wanted it too, that it was consensual.''

''Do you believe that?'' Santana asked in a small voice, and she cursed herself mentally for being so weak. She was glad Dave had been arrested, or picked up. She was glad, but on the other hand her mother had sounded like she believed what Dave said.

''Well, you've been sleeping around a lot and it wouldn't be the first time you said you didn't want something,'' her mother said, and Santana took a deep breath and blinked away the sudden tears. She should've known. She could've known her mother believed Dave over her.

''Thank you mom, for making me feel so much better,'' she snapped, ''thank you for believing in me,'' she added just as bitterly, and then she disconnected the line and sank down into the couch. The tears she'd tried to blink away earlier flowed freely over her face and she didn't care. She was a weak girl. She felt so sad because of what her mother had said. Her phone rang again, and going on the ringtone it was her mother again, but she ignored it and just sat, thinking about everything that's happened in the past couple of weeks.

Why hadn't the cops called her? She hadn't even given her mother's phone number to them, only her own, and she wondered how they even knew who her mother was. It wasn't like her mother was in town often. She shrugged it off, but even though she did that, she still thought the cops should've called her too.

''What are you doing up?'' a sleepy voice asked softly, and Santana jumped and looked up. Michelle stood at the bottom of the stairs, but when the girl saw Santana's tears she widened her eyes and made her way over to the Latina. ''What's wrong San?''

''Nothing sweetie; my mom just called,'' she explained, and Michelle nodded and didn't ask any more. She sat down next to Santana and took her hand in the small one. ''Thanks, though, for asking,'' Santana said after a moment of silence. She wiped at her tears and sighed.

''You're my big sister, like Brittany is. I want you to be happy, not sad,'' Michelle pointed out, and Santana nodded and smiled weakly at the girl. ''I think I'm going back to bed. I had to go to the bathroom and heard you talking,'' Michelle said, and she stood to her feet. ''Are you going back?''

''Yeah,'' Santana replied softly, and stood to her feet. She held out her arms to Michelle, who stepped into her embrace and hugged her tight. Santana never hugged anyone, expect for Michelle and Brittany. Those girls were good for her heart. After she stepped back she smiled at Michelle again. ''Go on, I'm just going to get some water,'' she said, and Michelle waved and blew a kiss at her, and then turned around and went upstairs. Santana sighed and swallowed hard, and then went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Her mother always made her feel bad. She didn't know why, but she knew she always felt the same way after she had spoken to her mother. She felt like a little girl that had to stand in the corner after she did something bad. She always felt like that little girl she had been, afraid to hurt her mother, or afraid to do anything that got her in trouble with her mother. Santana sighed and drank some water, and then she walked upstairs, bottle still in hand.

The bruises were still there, but her body felt a lot better and her knee actually didn't even bother her that much anymore. She still had to go back for follow up, but she didn't mind and she was glad to be out of the hospital. Brittany's mother Karen took good care of her, and she actually felt like a daughter with the older woman. As she opened the door to Brittany's bedroom she smiled a little when she saw Brittany sprawled out over the bed. She didn't know how she could get in without waking the blonde up, so she just sat down on the side of the bed and stared at the girl.

Brittany was beautiful. Whenever Santana had the chance to look at her like she had now, she saw that beauty radiating off of the blonde. The blonde hair seemed like a halo around the girl and Santana's hand itched to touch her. But she couldn't because she was scared. She knew it was just a touch, but one touch mostly turned into two, and then into something more. And she couldn't handle that. She actually felt sick thinking about it, even though she loved Brittany and couldn't wait. She gagged and slapped a hand over her mouth and frowned. She was really nauseas, and she wondered why she just noticed this now. Thinking back, she had felt nauseas talking to her mother too. She took a deep breath to push back the nausea, and it worked.

''Shit…'' she mumbled, and she gently pushed Brittany to one side and lay down. Brittany turned around in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Santana, and Santana forced herself to relax in those arms. It was still hard being touched without initiating it and she had to breath deeply to relax. But it worked. Not long after that she did fall back asleep even though she had already given up.

* * *

Brittany woke up and noticed the bed was empty. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up, and she looked around. Her room was empty. Santana was probably already downstairs. Brittany stood and pulled on a sweat pants and then made her way down the stairs, and saw Santana sitting on the couch with her sister.

''Morning,'' she croaked out, and Santana looked up and smiled, but Brittany noticed the Latina was pale under her natural tan. ''What's going on here?'' she asked instead of asking if she was feeling okay. She knew she would just get a 'fine' and she didn't need to hear the lie.

''We're watching cartoons,'' Michelle replied, and Santana just nodded and returned her attention to the TV screen. Brittany nodded and made her way to the kitchen, and saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table.

''They're watching cartoons,'' Brittany said as greeting, and her mother looked up and smiled at her eldest daughter. ''Is there any coffee left?''

''Yeah,'' her mother replied, and then she looked back down at her paper. Brittany poured herself some coffee and sat down at the table next to her mother. She didn't say a word but just stared at her cup. ''What's wrong sweetie?''

''I'm just tired, I guess,'' Brittany replied, and her mother nodded. ''But I'm glad we don't have school anymore. I'm looking forward to camping,'' she added, and her mother laughed softly.

''Me too,'' she replied, ''are you going to help cleaning the caravan too?'' she asked, and Brittany just shrugged. She didn't mind helping, and her mother knew that. She felt a little down and she didn't know what it was. Maybe it was because even though Santana had opened up to her about what happened, she still didn't tell Brittany everything that went on and it hurt a little.

''I woke up this morning when Santana's phone rang but I acted like I was still asleep,'' she confessed to her mother, and her mother just nodded. She didn't say anything but waited patiently for Brittany to go on. ''She didn't tell me what happened, though.''

''If you acted as if you were still sleeping, I can understand that, Brittany.'' Her mother looked down at her paper and then closed it. ''You're thinking about it too much. Didn't you listen to me when I said you had to be patient with Santana?''

''I did, but I just hate it when she… when she holds things back for my protection or something,'' Brittany replied, and then there was a moment of silence while her mother thought about that. Brittany took a sip of her coffee and sighed. ''I'm sorry mom. I feel a little down this morning,'' she added, and her mother smiled.

''Don't worry about me honey. Give Santana her time and she'll tell you. Maybe she didn't think about it this morning, and she doesn't hold everything back for your protection or because she thinks you can't handle it.'' Her mother was silent for a moment so Brittany could let that sink in. ''You know, sometimes a person just has to deal with something before talking about it,'' her mother added, and Brittany nodded.

''I know, I told you I feel a little down this morning. And Santana looked like she didn't feel so good, so I'm not going in there and push her to tell me, but it's just… I know she's my best friend,'' Brittany ended weakly, and her mother smiled and took her hand.

''Patience sweetie, it's all I can say right now,'' she said, and Brittany nodded again and kissed her mother's cheek. She stood and took her cup into the living room, and saw Santana was alone watching cartoons.

''My mom called this morning,'' Santana said as a greeting, and then looked up from the screen toward Brittany. Brittany just nodded and sat down with her cup still in hand, and waited for Santana to continue. ''She called to tell me Dave has been picked up for questioning, and to lecture me on not picking up my phone. But Britt,'' Santana stopped then, looking down at her hands.

''What is it Santana?'' Brittany asked gently, and Santana looked up again. She could see the tears in the Latina's eyes and it hurt seeing her cry over something her mother said. Brittany didn't say a word but just waited.

''She said Dave was saying it was… saying I wanted it, that I asked for it,'' Santana whispered, and Brittany frowned. She had seen Santana after she'd had sex – sex she wanted – and she was nothing like this after that. ''She believes it.''

''No way! Has she seen you lately? Come on!'' Brittany exclaimed, and Santana looked up with a weak smile, but she just shrugged. ''You're mother… oh she's maddening. I don't know, Santana,'' Brittany said gentler, and then she took her friend's hand and squeezed. ''I'm sorry.''

''It's not your fault Britt,'' Santana said softly, and Brittany nodded. She knew it wasn't her fault but she felt bad for Santana. ''You know my mother. She doesn't care and she thinks I'm just a slut. In her eyes, I was asking for it, even if she believed it wasn't what I wanted,'' Santana added, and Brittany nodded. She knew Mrs. Lopez and she didn't like the woman, but she wasn't going to say anything like that to Santana. It was her mother.

''Well, maybe she will see the truth when it sinks in. I know I had trouble believing it because it's not something you think happens to someone close,'' Brittany said, and Santana looked up with wide eyes. ''No, I don't mean like I didn't believe it happened! I mean… I don't know how to say it.''

''Just say it,'' Santana whispered, and Brittany thought of a way to say what she wanted to say. She didn't want to insult Santana with something she said wrong, so she sat back and closed her eyes.

''When you hear the word rape, you think it will never happen to you,'' Brittany said, and she opened her eyes and stared at Santana. Santana had paled again, and Brittany knew it was because of the word. ''You think it will never, ever happen to you or someone you love because you never wish that on someone. When you told me, and maybe even before, I didn't think that could happen. I didn't really want to believe it,'' she added, and Santana nodded.

''I think I get what you are trying to say here,'' she said softly. ''I feel the same way, but I just… I hate it that my own mother doesn't believe me,'' she added, and Brittany nodded. She put her cup down and scooted closer to Santana, who tensed a little but let Brittany hug her anyway. ''Britt…''

''Santana, try and relax. I'm not doing anything,'' Brittany whispered, and Santana did try. Well, she didn't really have to try, when Brittany was done talking she was relaxed as ever and she sighed. She still didn't understand why she felt like this with Brittany and other people couldn't touch her or she'd freak, but she didn't question it either.

''But they caught him, Britt-Britt. They caught him and now it's really happening.'' Santana whispered, and Brittany nodded and sighed. She knew, even though she didn't know what would happen, she knew Santana would be safe from now on. Then Santana's phone rang again, and Santana sighed and pulled back to pick it up.

''Santana Lopez,'' she said into the phone and Brittany just knew it was the police because she wouldn't be so formal with anyone she knew. Brittany decided to get cleaned up to start the day, and stood and left the living room.

* * *

''Miss Lopez, this is Detective Sanchez, we talked last night,'' the woman on the other end of the phone said, and Santana rolled her eyes and sighed.

''I remember, yeah. What's going on? I got a call from my mother this morning telling me he's at the station?'' she asked, feeling the anger that had rolled through her that morning return in full force, leaving her restless and nauseas.

''Yes. We've picked him up and he's here for questioning, and considering you waited so long before saying anything about the rape we can't do anything on that. On the other hand, we have him on surveillance just in front of the station pulling you into that alley so we can hold him on that while searching for evidence on the rape,'' Sanchez rambled, and Santana sighed in relief. She at least was safe until she left with the Pierces on the trip.

''And how long is that going to take?'' she asked, in reference of the evidence about the rape. ''I know for a fact that a lot of people saw me after it happened, but it was a party, and everyone was drunk,'' she said, and waited for an answer, which didn't come soon.

''Well, we have some video footage but we still have to sort through it. I've been questioning the suspect,'' the woman said, and Santana sighed in exasperation but didn't say anything. ''And we have some people out there looking for some of the guys we have names of. It's all going to be a priority because of the threats,'' the woman added, and Santana nodded.

''Okay. Can you not call me before you have anything? I actually don't like your voice,'' Santana said, and then she disconnected the line. She looked around when she noticed Brittany had left the room and she stood to her feet. A wave of dizziness swept over her and she had to hold on to the couch to keep standing. After the wave had passed over she blinked and made her way up the stairs. She heard the shower running and decided to just wait for Brittany so she sat down on the bed.

It didn't take Brittany long and Santana figured she must have been in the shower a while before she came upstairs. Not long after the shower shut off Brittany walked out of the bathroom in a towel. Santana blinked again and grinned at her friend, and Brittany jumped.

''I thought you were still downstairs,'' she said as she sat down next to her friend with a goofy grin. ''How did the call go?''

''They have him on the beating part, but not on the… on the rape part,'' Santana replied, and Brittany nodded and indicated with her head she could go on while she got dressed. Santana sighed and nodded. ''They're looking into some footage of that night to see if they can find anything. I don't know what they want to find…''

''They want to find proof so they can lock him up for it. What about the beating though? Is it enough to hold him?'' Brittany asked, and Santana looked up at her friend in awe. When did Brittany get so smart? She loved her friend. God, she was getting sappy over a sentence. She shook her head and saw the smile on Brittany's face, and she knew she was blushing.

''I don't know. I didn't think about that. I didn't think about asking anything. I kind of froze, you know? I fell back into my bitchy ways. But I think it is, because she said something about that. And she said they're looking into everything they can find, and I just hope it's going to be over soon because I really, really need this to be over,'' Santana said, and Brittany nodded.

''You know I think it will be over soon. Even though those guys were drunk, I know that Quinn remembers, because she'd been asking me about it and she can tell the cops what she remembers, and some other guys know as well. And I know, because I thought something happened the moment you walked down that stairs,'' Brittany replied, and Santana nodded. Hearing it said like that, she felt a lot better because people had seen her. She knew most of those guys were drunk that night but they had seen her and she didn't act like she normally acted after having sex with someone. Even Brittany had said so and Brittany had been drunk too.

''I think I actually love you more every day, Britt-Britt,'' she whispered, and Brittany turned around and grinned at her friend. ''I really mean it, I love you so much right now.''

''I love you too, Santana,'' Brittany replied softly, and Santana smiled. It was an actual genuine smile for the first time in weeks, and she was glad she could still feel it. Everything would be over soon and she would be happy again.


	15. Chapter 15

Santana woke up with a pounding headache and sick to her stomach but one thing made the morning better. Brittany was on her side, facing Santana, still in a deep sleep. Santana fought back the nausea and kept still, because she knew from other mornings that moving wasn't the greatest idea. She had woken up sick to her stomach a couple of mornings in a row, and she didn't understand any of it. But then again, her body had been acting strange for the past couple of days – even weeks, ever since Dave had raped her – that she didn't pay to much attention to it. It was probably nerves and stress of the situation.

She watched her best friend sleeping and she smiled. She loved watching Brittany and when the girl was asleep, Brittany seemed even more innocent. The blonde wavy hair was around her on the pillow and Santana couldn't help but run her hand through it. She looked at Brittany's face to make sure she wasn't waking up, and when she didn't, Santana sighed. She wanted to be brave enough to do something about her feelings, but she wasn't. She was a weakling when it came to talking about her feelings.

She sighed again and sat up slowly, but when the nausea didn't rise up to 'throw up' height, she stood to her feet and made her way to the bathroom. She really had to pee. When she was done she washed her hands and held her hands under the cold stream of water longer than necessary, but it felt good. She was hot, and considering the weather it wasn't a surprise.

She was home again. Her mother had come home a couple of days ago and had demanded her to come home. She didn't even get a chance to thank the Pierces' for keeping her for those days her mother hadn't been home, and she knew her mother hadn't thanked them either. When Brittany came over the night before, she was glad, and she had told her to thank her parents, but then Brittany had informed her that she was going to stay over.

They were supposed to go on the trip a couple of days ago too, but detective Sanchez had ordered Santana and Brittany to stay in town because of the investigation. Santana hadn't even thought about that, and she felt guilty for postponing the trip, but Karen hadn't even been mad. She had suggested to wait with going on the trip, and detective Sanchez all but made Karen promise to stay in town. Santana still didn't like the woman, but she was doing her job, and she was doing well. Dave hadn't been out on the street since they picked him up and Santana felt relaxed for the first time in weeks.

''San, where are you?'' she heard Brittany call out, and she smiled and returned to her bedroom. She saw Brittany, still lying down on the bed with her eyes closed, but she was awake. Santana saw the frown on the blonde's face and giggled.

''I'm here, silly. Open your eyes,'' she said, and Brittany did. She smiled at Santana as Santana moved toward the bed and sighed. ''Did you sleep okay?''

''Yeah, I always sleep okay when I'm with you,'' Brittany replied, and then she sat up and stared at Santana. Santana looked tired and pale, but she had been looking like that the past couple of days. It was like she didn't sleep enough, but she had been sleeping all night, Brittany knew that. ''Are you okay? I mean, you look kind of pale and tired,'' she said, and Santana nodded.

''I am kind of tired, but I'll get over it. I think it's just nerves,'' she replied, and Brittany nodded. Santana sighed when she thought back on before, when she was thinking about the trip Karen had to postpone, and looked at her hands. ''I was thinking how guilty I still feel about the trip. I just can't stand that woman Sanchez, she's ruining my summer,'' Santana added, and Brittany giggled.

''No she isn't. She's making sure you're safe and happy, and I like her for that,'' Brittany said softly, and Santana sighed but had to nod in agreement because Brittany was right. Santana moved and lay down on the bed on her back, and Brittany took her hand in her own and squeezed. ''It's going to be over soon Santana. And then you can move on,'' Brittany said softly, and Santana nodded and smiled.

''I… I just hope I can get back to who I was before,'' Santana whispered, and Brittany shrugged. ''I love you Britt-Britt.'' Santana looked at her friend to see her reaction and felt her heart swell when she saw Brittany smile her brightest smile. A smile that only Santana got to see and it warmed her.

''I love you too,'' she replied softly, and then she leaned over and kissed Santana. It was a gentle kiss and one that had all the feelings Brittany felt for Santana in it, and Santana couldn't stop the salty tear that slipped out. It was a beautiful kiss. Brittany's tongue moved over Santana's lips and Santana sighed, opened her mouth and granted Brittany access. Brittany's tongue caught Santana's tongue and teased her, and Santana sighed in the kiss as Brittany did that.

Brittany moved over Santana's body with her own, and placed her weight on Santana. And that's when it happened. Santana felt her body tense and her senses went into overdrive as she flashed back to the night with Dave, and she pulled her head back and gasped for air.

''Stop! Stop it!'' she screamed, and Brittany widened her eyes and shot up, scrambling to get out of Santana's way, off of her body. She watched as Santana struggled with something and then the Latina shot up and ran toward the bathroom. Brittany frowned as she stood up from the bed and heard Santana throwing up, and then ran to the bathroom and helped the Latina by holding her hair up.

''I'm sorry,'' she whispered, and Santana shook her head and leaned back when she was done. She closed her eyes and Brittany stared at her friend, looking paler than before and sick. ''I'm so sorry.''

''It's not your fault,'' Santana choked out, and Brittany sighed. She knew it was her fault. She had done something wrong but she had no idea what. ''Britt, it really isn't. Don't feel guilty now,'' Santana added after a moment, and Brittany shook her head. She stood to her feet and filled a cup with water, and then she handed it to Santana. Santana took a little sip and then spit it out again, and then she repeated the action twice.

''I want to be with you Santana. I want to-''

''Wait a second,'' Santana said as she struggled to get up. ''Let's take this to the bedroom,'' she added when she saw the confused and hurt look on her friend's face. Brittany nodded and took Santana's hand. She led her to the bedroom and closed the door, locking it in place before sitting down on the bed. Santana sat down next to her and looked at her. ''I want to be with you too, but I don't know… Britt I can't tell my mom,'' she said, feeling the lump in her throat and the burn in her eyes. She wanted to be able to tell her mother, but she knew how her mother would react and she couldn't handle that right now.

''But…'' Brittany shook her head and stared at her hands. ''But you want to be with me?'' she asked after a second, and then she looked up shyly. Santana nodded her head and smiled.

''I want to be with you. I want to… I want to be able to call you my girlfriend, but I just… I'm scared,'' she whispered, and Brittany nodded. She knew Santana was scared, they had been talking about this way before Dave had raped her, and it had always been the same.

''But… if we are together, and you don't tell your mom, we have to do this in secret right?'' Brittany said, and Santana shrugged. She didn't know how everything would work if they didn't tell her mother, but she had the idea that it would have to be in secret. ''Are you up to being a secret couple?''

''I-I don't know. I want to be with you, Brittany. I really do, and that's what scares me. You're the only person I felt something… I mean… you know what I mean?''

''Yeah, I know what you mean,'' Brittany replied, and Santana nodded. ''I want to be with you, you want to be with me… what's the problem then? We can be together and we can do it in secret, right?'' she said softly, and Santana nodded again.

''I want to. Shit, I want to so badly,'' she mumbled, and Brittany grinned and lifted Santana's chin. ''I love you so much. I'm so in love with you,'' Santana said, and then she smiled.

''I am in love with you too, Santana.'' Brittany kissed her gently but then pulled back. ''Santana?''

''Yeah?'' Santana opened her eyes and looked at Brittany to see the grin on her face. She smiled back and waited for Brittany to say what she wanted to say.

''Do you think I should ask you to be my girlfriend? I mean, are you my girlfriend now?'' Brittany asked shyly, and Santana took Brittany's hand in her own and grinned goofily.

''Yes. I want to be your girlfriend. I am your girlfriend now, and you are mine,'' Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany on her cheek and then on her mouth, but she didn't deepen the kiss. Now she felt better, and she leaned back on the bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and thought about what just happened.

They had kissed, she'd freaked out when something happened that reminded her of Dave. They were girlfriends now. She smiled and she heard Brittany giggle, and she knew the blonde was watching her. Brittany was her girlfriend now. In secret, but non-the-less, she was her girlfriend. She didn't know how they were going to handle it, but they were together now, and it was all that mattered.

* * *

Brittany grinned as she walked into her own room. She had Santana as her girlfriend, even though Santana couldn't tell her mother and thus making them keeping it a secret. But as Brittany thought about it, she wondered if she could tell her own mother about it. She'd told her mother about everything that had happened between the two of them and she didn't know if she could keep it a secret for her mother. She sighed when she realized how stupid she was not asking Santana about that, and she took her phone out of her pocket and texted Santana.

**Can I tell my mom? XoX your girl ;)**

She smiled at herself when she typed it and after sending it she changed into her short sweat pants and a tank top and walked down stairs to the garage. She was going to clean her father's car because she liked the car, and she liked doing something while waiting for Santana's reply. She grabbed a bucket and filled it with water, and then she poured some liquid soap into it. She then took the sponge and made her way over to her father's car. Should she take it outside?

''I think you need to drive it outside, honey, because it's a mess in here and it'll just be dirty again in no time.'' she jumped when she heard her mother's voice and she grinned at her mother. Her mother smiled back at her and then she returned back inside, and Brittany placed the bucket on the ground and stepped into the car. The keys were still in it, which didn't make any sense to Brittany, but she shrugged and backed the car out of the garage and put it on the brake. Then she stepped out and walked back into the garage to grab the water, and she began washing the car. Not much later though her phone vibrated, but her hands were wet and she couldn't take it out of her pocket. Again, she realized washing her father's car wasn't the smartest idea, but she finished it anyway and drove it back inside. She dried of her hands and arms and took her phone out of her pocket to read the text.

**Sure, she already knows it all. XoX your girl ;)**

Brittany smiled and then walked inside and into the kitchen. She watched her mother for a moment, sitting there reading a magazine. Her mother was one of the most understanding people and Brittany was glad to have her as mother.

''Mom, I have to tell you something,'' she began as she decided it was time to say something, and her mother looked up and smiled, and then gestured toward the chair opposite of her.

''Come sit down, drink something with me,'' her mother said, and Brittany smiled and sat down and poured herself some lemonade that her mother had put on the table. ''What is it you want to tell me honey?''

''I…'' Brittany sighed and took a sip of her lemonade and then looked up at her mother. It was her mother, why was she afraid to tell her all of a sudden? Her mother knew everything that happened in her life and even if she didn't liked some of the things, she never judged her or got mad because of what she'd done. ''Santana and I are a couple. A secret couple,'' she said quickly, and her mother blinked and smiled at her.

''I was waiting for that – but why secret?'' she asked after a moment, and Brittany shrugged. She didn't know if it had been a smart idea to tell her mother that part, but she had told her and she couldn't back out anymore.

''Santana is afraid to tell her mother and at this point, she says she can't handle the disappointment her mother is going to feel toward her. She wants to get through this thing with the cops and Dave,'' she replied, and her mother nodded in understanding. ''But you know mom, I didn't tell her this because she's right, but I don't like it.''

''I can understand that honey. It's never fun to do something in secret when you want to tell the world. But you said it yourself, she can't deal with it now and you understand that,'' her mother replied, and Brittany nodded. ''Just give her some time and she'll tell her mom when she's ready to deal with it,'' she added, and then she smiled.

''I know. Oh, and you know, she's been saying she feels super guilty because of the whole trip postponing. I tried to tell her it's no big deal but she didn't listen,'' Brittany said, and her mother laughed.

''I know, I know, don't laugh. But it's kind of funny because nobody cares about that trip. Michelle was just telling me that she didn't mind it being pushed back because a friend was having a party next weekend and she hoped she could go there,'' her mother said, and then she stood. ''Sweet Brittany, I need to get going because I need to bring her to this other friend she's sleeping at tonight.''

''Okay,'' Brittany said, and then she stood too, ''Santana says thanks for helping her out a couple of days ago, she wanted me to tell you because she didn't come back after she left,'' Brittany added, and her mother nodded and hugged her quickly.

''See you later honey,'' her mother said before leaving the kitchen to get her sister. Brittany sat back down and sipped her lemonade, feeling a lot better after talking to her mother.

* * *

Santana opened the door and was surprised to see Puck standing there. He looked like hell frozen over and Santana didn't say a word as she stepped aside and let him in. He walked past her and sank down on the couch without saying a word, and Santana was glad her mother wasn't home. Her mother never liked Puck because he was a badass kind of guy – he didn't care what other people thought about him. Or he did, but he didn't mind if they thought he was bad. He wasn't that bad thought, not if you got to know him.

''Puck what's up?'' Santana asked after she sat down in a chair, and he looked up. She could see tears in his eyes and she frowned at him, but waited for him to say something because she knew him. He wouldn't talk if she pushed. He took a deep breath and a tear slipped down his cheek, and she widened her eyes.

''I'm so fucking sorry for leaving you there. I thought you were joking around with everyone about this rape thing and the harassment and I-''

''Whoa, hold up. I didn't joke around with this because it's really serious, and how did you find out about the rape?'' she asked, feeling hurt beyond belief. Puck had been her friend, and he hadn't even believed her? ''I fucking hate you right now.''

''I know, I'm so sorry. Rachel told me some of the things that happened and I figured out what happened at the party,'' he said softly, and Santana scoffed, but didn't say a thing. ''Karofsky talking like that… shit, Santana, I thought you were just fucking around,'' he added harshly, and Santana nodded. She got that part.

''Yeah, I was fucking around, telling Brittany I was raped was one of the funniest things I've ever thought of.'' She stood and walked out of the room into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, took a gulp and brought it back to the living room to give to Puck. Even though she didn't like him at the moment, he was still her friend and she felt sorry for him.

''I know, okay? I know you weren't joking around but at first I thought you were. But then after Rachel called me to tell me you'd been beat up by Karofsky, I began thinking about it and every piece of the fucking puzzle fell into place and…'' his voice faded and he looked up, tears now streaming steadily, ''I'm sorry Santana.''

''Yeah… me too, I'm sorry I thought you were my friend. I think you should leave Puck.'' She stared at him as he stood, but he didn't leave. He stood staring down at her and sighed, closed his eyes, and cursed. Santana jumped at the intensity, even though she knew he wouldn't hurt her, she was a little scared of him at that moment.

''You know, we've been friends for a long time. I even knew you before you met Brittany and I've seen the way you are with her. She's your best friend at the moment, and I get that. But I still thought we were friends,'' he said, and she took a step back and raised her eyebrows.

''All we really had together was sex and that was shot to hell when you knocked up Quinn. And you didn't even believe me, Puck. How can you think we were friends?'' she asked, feeling the hurt and anger rise up again, and she felt nauseas. If Puck had really considered her a friend, what was his reason for not believing her?

''That's not true. We were friends before we had sex and we stayed friends. I didn't believe you,'' he said softly, ''because I thought you were just fooling around with Karofsky and didn't want it anymore, so you made him angry,'' he added, and Santana took a gulp of air before breathing out slowly. She was starting to feel really sick. ''I thought you were making up that he was beating you up, and I thought you were making it up telling Brittany everything. I really didn't know you were telling the truth, you've lied about so much Santana,'' he said and Santana nodded. This was it.

''Get out of my house, Puckerman, and don't you dare coming back. I'll come to you when I feel like it, when I feel like I can talk to you. I'm just… you hurt me with not believing me, and I don't think I can get over this,'' she whispered, and he nodded and took a step toward her. She glared at him before turning around and walking up the stairs. She heard the door open and close and sighed in relief when he was gone. The tears that had been burning in her eyes finally rolled over her cheek and she let them. God, Puckerman really hurt her.


	16. Chapter 16

Santana woke up two days later alone, and she sighed. She didn't like waking up alone; she was used to having Brittany with her. Even though her mother didn't like it when Brittany stayed over a lot, she didn't say anything about it either. Santana was grateful for that because ever since she had officially moved to being Brittany's girlfriend, she couldn't help it. She wanted to see Brittany even more than she normally did.

It was the first morning when she felt cramps, and she pulled up her legs and sighed. She had been thinking about her period because it hadn't come, and it was something that scared her. But if she were having cramps, it would come soon right? She was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing, and she picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

''Santana, this is detective Sanchez. I'm calling you because there is new proof that will get Dave in prison,'' Santana had to think for a second before replying, and she frowned when the woman talked. She didn't like that woman.

''What kind of proof?'' she asked, ''is it even enough to get him in prison?''

''It's a tape from Noah Puckerman's room. He has a camera on his room and he records everything that happens in that room,'' the woman replied, and Santana closed her eyes and felt a shiver run down her back. ''The actual rape is on tape and we saw the face of the person who did this, and we could also see you clearly even though there was only little light in the room.''

''So this tape exists?'' Santana felt herself begin to shake at the thought of Dave finally out of her life, but she tried to push back every emotion. It was hard though, because she had been having trouble with everything the past couple of weeks.

''Yes – now, all you need to do is wait because even though this is going to court, we don't need anything from you or anyone else. The tape is all we need,'' the woman explained, and Santana sighed in relief. She was glad she didn't have to see him again.

''Okay, thank you for calling me, I'll hear from you when you know more?'' Santana asked, and the woman muttered something that sounded like agreement before disconnecting the line. Santana sighed and put her phone back down right at the moment it started ringing again. She picked it up, ''hello?''

''Santana, this is Karen Pierce. I thought you'd like to know that we're going to change some of the plans we've had for the trip,'' Karen sounded exactly like Brittany and Santana couldn't stop the smile forming when she heard what the woman was saying.

''What do you mean?''

''We had rented a spot at one of the parks Brittany and Michelle really liked, but the spot it been given away so I called my sister – she owns a cottage somewhere close – and she said we could use that for at least a couple of weeks,'' she replied, and Santana felt even guiltier.

''I'm so sorry you had to change the plans,'' she said softly, and Karen laughed softly before humming something. ''I mean, I should've just told Brittany to say she didn't know anything, she didn't have to talk to that Sanchez woman and you could've just gone,'' Santana added, and Karen sighed. Santana turned around on her bed and lay on her stomach. It really hurt.

''Do you know the Brittany I know? Because I know for a 100 percent sure that she wouldn't listen to that. And besides, I told detective Sanchez we'd stay put. This wasn't your fault, Santana. And stop thinking it is because that's bullshit,'' Karen said sternly, and Santana actually giggled. ''That's it, now Brittany will tell you whenever it's planned and when we will go. I think it's going to be around next week, and we'll stay a couple of days. We didn't plan on a long trip,'' Karen added, and Santana nodded. She loved this woman like she was her own mother.

''Thank you for calling me Karen, I really do feel a lot better,'' she said softly, ''I'll see you soon,'' she added, and when Karen returned the words she hung up her phone and sighed. She loved Karen like she didn't love her mother. It was strange, because she wanted her mother to love her but she didn't know how to love her mother. She was never there, and she hated that.

''Santana,'' her own mother suddenly called out and Santana widened her eyes and jumped up. ''I'll be out, I don't think I'll be back before dinner but you don't eat here anyway,'' her mother yelled up the stairs, and Santana grinned and lay back down. She could spend the whole day with Brittany if she wanted without having her mother on her case about it when the blonde would leave.

''Okay, see you later,'' she called back, and then she stood from the bed. She needed to do something and had to get ready to go away.

* * *

Brittany stared at her mother after she had explained what was going to happen to Santana and grinned. Her mother had been really sweet to Santana and Brittany knew her mother loved the girl as much as she loved her own daughters.

''So you told her not to feel guilty, something I've been trying to do, and you told her about the trip – something you didn't tell us, by the way!'' Brittany grinned at her mother when she turned around and looked at her. She wasn't mad; she could never be mad at her mother, but it was fun to see the look on the older woman's face.

''Hey, I didn't tell you because I called Santana right after I called your aunt,'' she said quickly, and Brittany shrugged and nodded and then she sat down. Her mother poured her a cup of coffee and placed it in front of her, and then sat down opposite of Brittany. ''I called your aunt to see if she knew something because of the cancelation on that other spot. I wanted to tell you when I knew for sure,'' she said, and Brittany smiled.

''Why didn't you marry that rich boy?'' Brittany asked with a teasing note, and her mother laughed and shook her head. ''Well, Santana – she'll be glad she didn't have to sleep in the tent,'' Brittany added, and her mother nodded. Brittany thought back to her aunt. Jenny Johnson was rich because she married some rich boy, and she had bought the cottage they were staying at when they had decided to get children. That was four years ago and they still didn't have children, but they had enough room at the cottage for five kids.

''I think so too, she didn't say much. She sounded a little stressed and I didn't think I should ask her about some trip if she got some news or something,'' Karen said, and Brittany looked up and nodded. ''I don't know anything, Britt. I'm just telling you because she sounded like something was up,'' her mother added, and Brittany smiled.

''I know mom. I'm going to see her after getting ready, don't worry,'' Brittany said softly, and Karen nodded, but didn't say anything anymore. Brittany drank the last of her coffee and stood to get ready. ''See you later mom,'' she said softly, and her mother smiled and waved a little wave. Brittany went upstairs to get ready to go to Santana.

* * *

Santana sat on the examination table with the doctor staring at the results of the blood test. The doctor was old and grey, but he was a sweet man and Santana was actually glad she had him as her doctor.

''Well Santana, the blood tests tell me you're not pregnant, but that doesn't mean that you haven't been pregnant. The symptoms you told me about all pointed in that direction but the cramping means something too,'' the doctor said, and Santana looked at him in confusion.

''What are you saying?'' she asked him, and he turned and smiled at her. He sat down in the rolling chair and rolled it toward her slowly.

''If you have been pregnant, it's not going to show on the tests. Because you're not anymore, right?'' the man said, and Santana nodded and listened. She didn't understand where he was going with this. ''Well, this test tells me you're not pregnant, but the symptoms you have been experiencing tell me you may have been pregnant and have actually miscarried. You told me you were two weeks late,'' Santana nodded when he looked at her and he smiled at her. ''You also said you are now losing a lot of blood, and that it really hurts,'' he added, ''it all points to a miscarriage. But we'll never know for sure because we can't prove anything.''

''So what are you saying? You think I might have been pregnant and miscarried?'' when the doctor nodded she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She had never thought about that before. She hadn't even thought about the possibility of getting pregnant from that night. ''I don't know what to think at this moment. I think I'm going home,'' she whispered as she opened her eyes and looked up at the doctor.

''I think that is a good idea, go home and rest because it's what your body needs now,'' the doctor told her, and he smiled at her again. ''You're one brave woman, Santana. I've heard about what happened, and I was reluctant to even tell you that you were pregnant – if you were,'' he said, and Santana sighed and then nodded. It was Lima, it was a small town and everyone knew everything about everyone.

''Thanks doctor,'' she said, and she walked out of the examination room and smiled. Even though something was happening with her body at this moment that she didn't want to think about, she did feel better because she at least wasn't pregnant.

* * *

Brittany was waiting on the doorstep when Santana came home, and she jumped up and frowned when she saw the smile on the Latina's face. There had to be something right today for Santana to smile like that. When Santana stepped out of the car and looked up, she grinned at Brittany and Brittany saw that the smile was still a little weak. There wasn't a real smile on Santana's face but there was a lot of emotion behind those eyes.

''I've been waiting for you! I thought you'd be home,'' Brittany said when Santana reached her, and she thought about giving the Latina a hug but Santana hugged her before she could really think about it.

''I had… let's go inside,'' she replied, and Brittany nodded and frowned down at her girlfriend. When they were inside Santana kept moving toward the kitchen and Brittany followed her, and sat down as the Latina grabbed two bottles of water. ''You know I've been feeling a little under the weather,'' Santana said, and Brittany nodded.

''Yeah, you've been sick a couple of times and you said you were really tired,'' she replied thinking back on what Santana had told her before.

''Yeah, well I was thinking about that this morning because I had cramps and I was late – I didn't get my period when I was supposed to,'' Santana replied, and Brittany widened her eyes. She knew what that meant; she knew that meant Santana could be pregnant.

''Are you pregnant?''

''No, that's the weird thing. The cramps – the doctor told me that the cramps could be from losing a baby. He said all the things I've been experiencing pointed toward pregnancy but the blood tests say I'm not pregnant.'' Santana took a big gulp from her drink and stared at Brittany for a moment before going on. ''He said I probably was pregnant before going to the hospital, but because of the cramps… I probably miscarried this morning,'' she added, and Brittany stood to her feet and moved to hug Santana.

''I'm sorry. I'm sorry you even had to go through any of this,'' she said softly, and Santana nodded. Brittany found the girl to be handling the news very well, and she wondered how she would feel if she had been pregnant by her rapist. ''I think you're handling it very well.''

''Yeah, well I can't do anything about it now, can I?'' Santana said, and Brittany shook her head but opened her mouth to say something when Santana stopped her by kissing her gently. ''I love you but stop. I think if I did have a miscarriage this morning, it's for the best. I wouldn't have been able to raise a kid at this point, and especially not a kid from someone who raped me,'' Santana said, and Brittany nodded.

''I know. Hey, did you hear anything from detective Sanchez? When my mom called this morning she said you sounded like there was something on your mind,'' Brittany said, and Santana nodded and grinned at the blonde.

''Did you know Puckerman taped everything that happens in his room at those parties?'' she asked, and Brittany shook her head because she didn't, and she wondered where Santana was going with this. ''Well that woman called this morning and told me they had real proof, like a tape, so I don't have to do anything but wait for them to call me, because Puckerman had taped that party and what happened in his room,'' she added, and Brittany blinked a couple of times before smiling.

''That's super good news right?'' she asked, and Santana nodded. ''Well good, now you can move on!''

''Well…''

''I didn't… I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way,'' Brittany said when she saw the look on Santana's face, and she lifted Santana's chin to make her look at her. ''I love you and I know you'll need some time to get over what happened, but know that I'm here.''

''I know, and I know you didn't mean it that way,'' Santana mumbled, and then she wrapped her arms back around Brittany's waist and held on tight. ''I love you.''

* * *

Santana stared at Quinn and Rachel and wondered when Brittany got a chance to get them to come over. ''So when did Britt call you?''

''Um… she called me last night to ask something and then she said we should spend some time together.'' Quinn looked confused, and Santana knew Brittany had told her she knew about it. She nodded then, and Rachel smiled.

''Perfect. I brought some food, and Brittany said she would bring the popcorn, and Quinn brought the movies,'' Rachel told Santana, and Santana turned around and stared at Brittany.

''Did you bring the popcorn?'' she asked her girlfriend, who just nodded happily, and then she held out her hand. ''Give it to me and I'll pop it in the microwave.''

''But Santana…'' Brittany stopped talking when she saw the look Santana gave her, and she blinked and went over to the kitchen. Santana followed her and saw the popcorn on the kitchen counter. ''Are you mad at me?''

''No, of course not,'' Santana said surprised, and Brittany smiled. ''I'm sorry I just didn't expect this,'' Santana added with a goofy smile, and Brittany shrugged.

''I thought you'd like some company, and I know your mom left again today, so I don't know,'' Brittany said softly, and Santana nodded. She didn't know her mother would leave until early that morning but she probably would be gone for another week or so. She didn't care that much, and her dad had been gone for a while now and she didn't know when he would be back. She never saw him anyway.

''Let's pop this corn and go watch a movie,'' Santana said softly, and Brittany smiled brightly before handing Santana the popcorn and making her way back to the living room. Santana put the popcorn in the microwave and waited until she was sure every one of them had popped, and then she put the popcorn in a bowl and walked back to the living room to see Quinn and Rachel chilling out on the couch while Brittany sat on the ground.

''So what movie do you want to watch first?'' Quinn asked when Santana walked back in, and Santana just shrugged. She really didn't care what movie they were watching, as long as she didn't have to talk. Quinn stood and put one of the movies in the player and grabbed the remote. ''So how have you been doing? Have you heard anything from the cops?''

''Detective Sanchez called this morning and she told me they had the proof they needed and I don't need to do anything but wait for everything to fall into place,'' Santana replied, and Quinn smiled.

''She said she lost the baby,'' Brittany said, and Santana paled and turned to look at Brittany, who was staring at her stomach. Santana closed her eyes and waited for it, but it took a long time for any of them to say something. She opened her eyes and looked at Quinn, who was blinking away tears, and then she turned to Rachel and saw he didn't even bother to blink them away.

''I wasn't feeling so good,'' Santana said, and Quinn nodded, but didn't say a word.

''So what? Did you do something?'' Rachel asked, and Santana looked at her in confusion until she realized what the girl was talking about and she widened her eyes. Rachel thought she had done something to lose a baby?

''Geez, I know you think I'm a bitch, but do you really think I would-''

''I didn't mean that, I meant did you do anything about feeling bad? How did you know you were pregnant in the first place?'' Rachel asked, an angry expression on her face. Santana sat down next to Quinn and stared at Rachel. So she didn't think she was that kind of woman. She was glad.

''I thought it was just the stress but I woke up this morning with bad cramps so I went to the doctors office. But before I left here I began bleeding,'' Santana said and she stared at Brittany. She didn't know why the girl had said what she said but she was actually glad for it because she felt better talking about it. ''So I had this blood test done and the doctor there tells me I'm not pregnant, but I might just had a miscarriage. They don't show up on those tests,'' Santana added, and Quinn and Rachel both nodded.

''It's a good thing we're here, then. Let's watch the movie,'' Rachel said, and Santana was glad the girl acted like nothing was wrong. Because everything was going right for once and Santana felt good. She smiled at Brittany and then moved her attention to the movie, watching but not really seeing. She was glad to have friends around her.


	17. Chapter 17

Santana thought back on the last couple of weeks and sighed. It all began with Dave. She had asked him – actually she had blackmailed him into being her gay beard. She didn't even know why she had done that because most of the Glee club already knew she was in love with Brittany and that had to mean she was a lesbian. She didn't care about everyone else.

But her mother didn't know and Santana didn't want her mother to know at that point. She had gone through hell and was still trying to get back because her mother would hate her when Santana told her she was gay. Santana wasn't planning on telling her mother anytime soon but she knew Brittany didn't like it.

Brittany. She was her girlfriend now, and she had to make sure Brittany was happy. And she was, to some extent. Because Brittany was always happy even when she wasn't. But the past week she had seen the way Brittany was looking at her when she thought Santana didn't see, and she knew Brittany wanted them to go public. It was hard for Brittany to keep this a secret because the girl couldn't keep anything a secret. But Santana couldn't. Not just yet, anyway. Because her mother hadn't even believed her when she heard about the rape, and Santana couldn't handle another rejection so soon after the first one.

She got that; Brittany got that Santana couldn't handle that on top of everything else, but she still sent her a look sometimes that made Santana feel guilty for not just telling her mother. Brittany didn't know about this of course, because Santana didn't tell her and she acted like nothing was wrong. They had kissed a couple of times, but they hadn't gone on a real date yet, and Brittany had asked Santana bout that too. Santana had answered her with a shrug, and Brittany had forgotten about it after that. But still, Santana couldn't stop thinking about how it would be when they would go public and go on a date.

Everything would be different for the both of them. They would have to be brave and they had to deal with the stares they got. Santana knew there would be stares because she could see it with Kurt. He acted like he didn't care, but when it mattered, he did care and he was heartbroken because of it.

''Santana, where are you?'' Brittany asked from beside her, and Santana looked up and blinked. She had been so deep in thought she had almost forgotten Brittany was with her. ''You were really far away,'' Brittany added with a smile, and Santana nodded.

''I was thinking about the past couple of weeks. You know, with Dave and my mom,'' she replied softly, and Brittany just watched as Santana shook the thoughts out of her head and sighed. ''Everything is piling up, you know? I'm just glad that I didn't have to testify or anything.''

''Next year around this time we're thinking about going to college,'' Brittany said, and Santana grinned and shook her head at her girlfriend. Brittany knew how to get her mind off of something.

''Yeah, I thought about that already. I'm thinking of going to New York to study, but I'm not really sure I want to… you know, go there alone,'' she replied, and Brittany looked down at her with a frown.

''You think I'm not going with you? If you want to go to New York, I'm coming with you, Santana,'' she said, and Santana smiled up at her. ''I mean, I can dance everywhere and you and I both know I'm not smart enough to do anything else.''

''Don't do that. You could do anything if you set your mind to it. I know you can, because you are smart,'' Santana said sternly, and Brittany just shrugged. Santana began to feel a little frustrated but she didn't show it. She never liked it when Brittany talked herself down like that. ''But I think dancing is the best thing for you to do because you enjoy it, and you want to dance right?''

''Yeah, I mean I totally want to dance but I thought maybe you-''

''Okay, let me stop you right there babe. What you do has nothing to do with what I think or want. I want you to be happy and dancing makes you happy, so why not do what makes you happy?'' she said, and then she smiled at how much she said happy in that sentence. Brittany smiled back and nodded.

''You make me happy so I dance. I dance because I'm happy, Santana,'' Brittany said, and Santana nodded. ''If I ever feel unhappy, I don't think I could dance. Or when I'm pregnant, I can't dance when I'm pregnant.''

''When you're pregnant? Have you been pregnant before?'' Santana asked jokingly, and Brittany giggled and shook her head. Santana knew she hadn't been pregnant but she actually really wanted to know what was going on in that blonde's head.

''I mean when we have kids, San. You know when we are a little older and we are married. We're going to have kids right?'' Brittany asked, and Santana blinked and thought about that. Brittany just voiced her thoughts, getting married and having kids was the normal thing to do and the more Santana thought about it, the more she wanted that with Brittany.

''I think we are, Britt. But first we have to get married and I don't think it's legal here yet,'' she replied with a smile, and Brittany shrugged.

''We can't get married yet either way because we are too young,'' she replied like it was an obvious thing. And it was, they were too young, but Santana actually liked the conversation they were having about kids and marriage. ''But when we can, I want to get married to you, so…''

''I want to marry you too, Britt-Britt. I really do,'' Santana replied, in awe of her feelings for the blonde girl beside her. She realized she was only seventeen, but the way she felt right now, she knew they would be together for a long time, if not forever. She looked up at Brittany to see her smile, and she sighed.

''Did detective Sanchez call yet?'' she asked, even though she knew the woman hadn't. It had been a week since she'd heard of detective Sanchez, when she had told her they had everything they need and more to get Dave behind bars for some time. She didn't know what sentence he would get but she didn't care – as long as she didn't have to see him. She didn't care about his punishment anymore, which was weird because she had in the beginning. It had only been a couple of weeks and she had changed her mind about that completely.

''No, she said she'd call whenever she had some news, but I haven't heard from her since,'' Santana replied and Brittany sighed and kissed the side of her head. ''It's okay though, because I still feel safe when I go out. I know he didn't get out on bail because of the tape so…''

''I know, I just want this to get moving. I hate feeling like he can still come out. Even though he didn't do anything to me – it's more for you,'' Brittany mumbled and Santana looked up again and smiled. She loved this about Brittany. She really loved her and she showed it in everything she did and said.

''I know Britt-Britt. It's going to be over soon,'' Santana said, and she closed her eyes. She was tired. They had been talking a long time, and she had been thinking a lot. It was still early in the day though, and she didn't want to sleep. She was content with having Brittany with her.

''San…'' Brittany suddenly broke through her thoughts, and Santana blinked and looked into the piercing blue eyes she loved so much. ''I think I'm going to sleep for a little bit. I'm tired,'' Brittany said, and Santana nodded. She was glad Brittany came with that idea. They were already on her bed so they didn't move; they just let the sleep take over their bodies.

* * *

There was a knock on the door that woke Brittany, and she looked at Santana. She was still sleeping, and even though they were at her house, Brittany felt at home enough to open the door. So she got out of bed careful not to wake Santana and made her way down the stairs. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Puck. Santana hadn't told her all that had happened with Puck, but she knew something had happened to make Santana upset with him.

''Noah, what's up?'' she asked, and he looked down at his feet and shuffled them a little before looking up with a weird expression on his face.

''You know about the tape right? I recorded everything that happened that night and I didn't even realize it,'' Puck said, and she could see he was beating himself up over it. She could understand it but she didn't like it. So she stepped aside and let him in. He sat down on the couch in the living room and stared at her for a moment before speaking. ''They came to check my room, you know, and they found the camera. After that first party when someone wrecked my room I put that camera there, but I actually didn't think about it.''

''I heard you didn't believe Santana was telling the truth,'' Brittany said, and Puck nodded. He looked angry with himself for it, so she didn't say anything more and let him talk.

''After it happened Santana said she was dating him, and I began hanging out with him because I wanted to keep an eye on Santana and all. He said some stuff and it made he think she really liked him, but then she says he raped her. I just didn't know what to believe anymore,'' he said, and Brittany sat down and looked at him. He was really sorry for what he had believed. She could see it clearly in his eyes and in his posture. He wanted to make everything okay; he wanted to talk to Santana. ''I wish I could take it back you know?''

''I know,'' Brittany said softly, and he looked up in surprise. ''I also know Santana was really hurt because of what you said. She's changed you know?'' Brittany thought about that for a second before she shook her head. ''She's showing herself now. She isn't the bitch everyone thinks she is; she's just afraid nobody likes her for who she is. She doesn't care at this moment because she's going trough everything now, and…''

''Puckerman, what are you doing here?'' Santana's voice came from the stairs, and Brittany turned around and looked at her. She didn't look angry; she looked hurt and surprised. Brittany stood and walked out of the room because she wanted Santana and Puck to have a chance to talk. She went into the kitchen, making sure she didn't hear a word that was said.

* * *

Brittany walked back in the living room when she heard the door open and close, and she saw Santana sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. Brittany knew she had been crying but she hoped it was a good crying.

''We kissed and made up,'' Santana said softly, and when she saw the confused and hurt expression on Brittany's face she widened her eyes and shook her head, ''no, I was just kidding, Britt!''

''Oh,'' Brittany said softly as she sat down. ''I know.'' she hadn't, she had felt really hurt when Santana said that, but she should've known Santana was just joking. Santana needed those moments where she could joke around. ''So did you… did you tell him?''

''I told him he really hurt me but at some point I just need him. I don't know what it is; he makes me feel better, like you do but different. He's my best male friend,'' Santana said, and Brittany nodded. She knew exactly what Santana was saying. ''I left my phone upstairs so I'll be right back,'' Santana said and then she got up and made her way up the stairs.

Brittany was glad Santana had made up with Puck, because she hated the way both Puck and Santana had asked her how the other had been doing. Santana really cared about Puck, and Puck really cared about Santana. Brittany didn't know what it was but the two were just the same. And maybe that was what made them care for the other, but they did care. And they didn't care what other people said about the strange relationship they had, because they knew what it was.

''Detective Sanchez hasn't called yet, but I think she'll call today,'' Santana said from beside her, pulling her out of her thoughts effectively. Brittany looked up to see her smiling and she smiled back. ''You were really far away, I said that like three times before you heard me,'' she said, and Brittany shrugged.

''I was thinking about you and Puck,'' she said softly, and Santana nodded. ''I was thinking you were the same, and in some ways you are,'' Brittany said, and Santana just looked at her. ''I don't know what it is but I am glad you two made up,'' she added and looked down at her hands.

''Me too, Britt-Britt; I think with everything that's happened I need friends around me. I don't know,'' Santana said, and then she lifted Brittany's chin and forced her to look at her. ''I love you, you're still my best friend and now my girlfriend,'' she said, and Brittany smiled. She had actually needed to hear that. She nodded and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Santana's lips, and then pulled back again.

''I love you too,'' she said softly, and just then Santana's phone rang.

* * *

''Santana Lopez,'' Santana answered the phone after looking at the caller ID and seeing it was an unknown number, and she took a deep breath. She was actually nervous about what had happened.

''Santana, this is detective Sanchez. I told you I would call you when Mr. Karofsky had been in court,'' detective Sanchez said and Santana breathed in and out slowly, feeling herself tense up in anticipation for the news. She felt Brittany's hand take hers and she looked up with a shaky smile.

''Yeah,'' she said, and she closed her eyes and leaned into Brittany's side.

''He is sentenced to two years with one year probation,'' the woman said, and Santana breathed out the breath she'd been holding. That was good right? ''That means that he can come out after a year if he doesn't make any problems.''

''I actually don't care about him anymore, detective Sanchez. I don't care what kind of sentence he gets. I just want him out of my life and with that year I have… thank you for calling me to tell me,'' Santana said after struggling with what she wanted to say, and she heard the other woman breath out.

''You're welcome. Well, I do hope I wont see any of you anymore,'' detective Sanchez said, attempting a joke, but when Santana didn't react she sighed. ''Take care, Santana.''

''Thanks, you too,'' Santana said, and then she disconnected the line and pressed her face against Brittany's neck. She took a deep, shuddering breath and felt the tears fall on her cheeks. ''He got two years but after a year he could get out on good behavior or something,'' she mumbled against Brittany, and the blonde girl nodded and held her close. Santana felt safe, and for the first time since Dave happened, she actually felt a little happy too.

''I'm glad everything worked out.'' Brittany closed her eyes as Santana leaned back again, and Santana wiped at her eyes.

''Me too, and now I want to go to BreadstiX with the Glee club,'' she said, and Brittany looked at her in surprise. Santana had thought about it before, but she wanted the Glee club to know about what happened and she wanted to come out to the Glee club. She was planning on doing just that tonight. ''Get everybody there, Britt-Britt. We're going to tell them we're together,'' Santana added, and Brittany grinned her brightest smile and got up to call everyone.

* * *

Santana was nervous, and looking at Brittany she could see the other girl was nervous too, but she knew this was the right thing to do. It would answer some of the questions she knew the members of the New Directions had, and she was willing to answer them. She knew Brittany was more than willing but she had taken it upon herself to be the one to break the news.

''So everyone knows what happened with Dave. But why don't you tell us why you wanted us here?'' Quinn. Santana looked up at her friend and smiled. It was a smile she had never smiled before – it was a smile that showed everyone her true self.

''Just wait a second okay?'' she asked, and when Quinn nodded, Brittany moved in her seat and looked up at Brittany. Brittany just grinned at her and Santana smiled at her, and then she looked around the booths. These were her friends, even though she had been acting like a bitch, they all showed up when Brittany had called them to come over because Santana wanted to tell them something. ''Brittany and I are together.''

''Oh finally!'' it was Mike Chang, and Santana looked at him in surprise, but then some of the other clubbers said the same thing and she shook her head. The smile crept back on her face and she looked around to see the accepting expressions on everyone's face.

''Did you think we didn't know, Santana?'' Rachel asked, and Santana just shrugged, because she didn't know what she'd thought. She had thought they would be mad at her, or would accept her. But she had been afraid for Brittany more than she had been afraid for herself. ''We already knew, we were just waiting for you or Brittany to tell us.''

''But…'' Santana frowned, and she looked up, ''we only got together recently,'' she added, and Brittany nodded next to her.

''Yeah, but come on, San. We all knew because you and Brittany were so close, all the time. Holding hands and being together, the things Britt let slip, it wasn't hard. And then the looks you gave her in Glee when you thought nobody was watching,'' Quinn said, and Santana grinned and looked down, a little embarrassed. She bumped into Brittany and the blonde laughed.

''Well, Santana wanted to tell you but we can't have her mom find out yet. Santana needs some time before she comes out to her mother and we'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anything to anyone,'' Brittany said, and all the Glee clubbers nodded. Santana looked around and smiled.

She didn't know what was going to happen in the future, but she hoped that she and Brittany would marry and the Glee club stayed as close as it was now. She hoped Brittany and her would have kids and she hoped they would look like Brittany. She hoped they would be happy until they died. But right now she hoped they could come out soon, because she loved Brittany with all her heart and she didn't want to keep her a secret. She hoped she would have the heart and the strength to tell her mother soon.

''I love you Britt-Britt,'' she whispered into the blonde's ear, and then she pressed a kiss against her cheek.

''I love you, San,'' Brittany replied softly, and with that they both turned and enjoyed the rest of the evening with the Glee club.


End file.
